


Sương mù xám

by windrelyn



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Multi, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrelyn/pseuds/windrelyn
Summary: Sống giữa màn sương xám xịt của chiến tranh, họ còn có thể tìm ra điều gì ý nghĩa?Hai lãnh chúa vì mối hiểu lầm từ xưa không thể tháo gỡ, đã gián tiếp huỷ hoại bao mơ ước, bao sinh mạng.Hai hiệp sĩ vì quyết định nghe theo trái tim mình, đã vô tình thổi bùng ngọn lửa chiến tranh lan khắp quê hương.Một tu sĩ những tưởng có thể vùi chôn trái tim dưới cây thập tự, lánh xa cả hận thù lẫn tình yêu, kết cục lại chỉ bước vào một màn sương dày vô định.Ngọt ngào lẫn đắng cay, yêu thương và oán hận, khát khao cùng tuyệt vọng, một vòng khổ tâm khép chặt, vĩnh viễn không có lối thoát.Vào khoảnh khắc lưỡi kiếm cuối cùng hạ xuống, liệu có lời phán xét nào về những bộ óc cuồng si, và liệu có lời cầu nguyện nào cho những trái tim vỡ nát?





	1. Maglor - Hoa hồng dại trong sương

**Author's Note:**

> Lấy bối cảnh thời Trung cổ thế kỉ XIV, song một số quy tắc tôn giáo đã bị lược bỏ và thay đổi cho phù hợp. Cảm hứng từ một chút Game of Thrones, truyền thuyết về vua Arthur, Canterbury Tales của Geoffrey Chaucer, các vở kịch của Shakespeare.  
> Thế giới trong fic hoàn toàn chấp nhận tình yêu/hôn nhân đồng giới, kể cả việc họ có con với nhau.

Đó là một buổi ban mai cuối hạ mù sương, vạn vật lặng lẽ giấu nỗi niềm sau tấm mạng mong manh như ảo ảnh. Trận mưa đêm đến rồi đi bất chợt,vừa ngớt chưa bao lâu, biến khu rừng thành bức tranh cổ xưa với những gam trầm phiền muộn. Xanh rêu ảm đạm của cỏ, xám xịt của thân cây già cỗi, nâu đen của những khoảng đất bồi ven bờ nước, và chủ đạo là trắng. Sắc trắng nhạt nhoà lễnh loãng dâng lên, trườn dọc trảng rừng, vây lấy người vừa bước vào địa phận của chúng.

Nước mưa rỏ giọt từ vòm cây âm u trên đầu Maglor, chảy dọc vai áo, chậm rãi ngấm vào da thịt, đem cái lạnh như mũi kim nhọn từ từ lút sâu. Có đến hàng trăm mũi kim như thế. Anh khẽ rùng mình, nhưng vẫn bước tiếp, xuyên qua bức màn mờ trắng. Thảm cỏ ướt đầm xao xác dưới chân, lạnh buốt như thể anh đang bước chân trần trên băng mỏng. Những hạt sương sớm nhẹ vương lên mái tóc huyền, trông xa tựa như vành miện bạc. Vị tu sĩ vô thức đưa tay gạt đi lọn tóc dài xoà xuống mặt, vành miện sương lập tức vỡ ra, tan biến.

Anh hít vào mùi hương thanh khiết của hơi sương, của cỏ cây đất trời đẫm nước, của cơn mưa còn nấn ná chưa tan hết. Trong lành và tinh sạch. Anh vẫn hi vọng sẽ gột rửa được phần nào giấc mộng tăm tối ám ảnh mình. Kể từ buổi tà dương nhuốm đỏ những bậc thềm pháo đài Formenos, anh không sao tìm được giấc ngủ yên bình. Những lúc mệt mỏi nhắm mắt lại, quá khứ đầy phiền muộn, hiện tại dằn vặt, tương lai vô định lại nối tiếp nhau hiện ra, như một dòng sông tro bụi đen kịt. Ở cuối dòng sông tăm tối ấy luôn thấp thoáng hình bóng một người. Người mà anh đã ép mình phải lãng quên. Nhưng trớ trêu thay, càng muốn quên bao nhiêu, kí ức về người đó càng cắt sâu bấy nhiêu.

 _Bỏ trốn đi._  Giọng nói vẳng trong đầu, chua chát.

 _Nhưng trốn đi đâu?_  Giọng khác hỏi lại. Maglor chưa một lần nghĩ đến việc rời khỏi quê hương. Bất chấp những gì nó để lại trong anh là nỗi buồn cùng sự oán hận. Giá như tiếng gọi của đức tin thôi thúc anh – như đa phần các tu sĩ và linh mục khác – hẳn mối giằng xé trong lòng đã giảm đi. Nhưng mạnh mẽ nhất trong anh lại là tiếng gọi của kí ức. Kí ức buồn bã, kí ức xa vời, kí ức không ngừng nhắc nhở về người anh không thể chạm tay tới…

_Chưa đi mà đã cách xa nhau đến vậy._

_Nếu có ngày biệt ly mãi mãi, chúng ta sẽ còn cách xa đến đâu?_

Gió sớm lướt qua thốc màn mưa thành những vệt bạc li ti. Tán lá xanh xám rung lên, trút xuống từng đợt nước, khiến anh ướt sũng. Cái lạnh len qua lớp áo choàng tu sĩ mỏng dính, song vẫn chưa bằng nửa sự lạnh lẽo khởi phát từ nơi sâu nhất của trái tim.

Tiếng nước vỗ rì rầm vẳng lại. Maglor nhận ra mình đã đến sát nơi con sông đổ vào một hồ nước nhỏ. Sương mù là là che phủ mặt hồ, đây đó nhô lên vài ngọn cỏ nước, trông như những ngọn tháp hiếm hoi giữa đại dương trắng đục. Bên hồ có rất nhiều đá tảng chất chồng lên nhau, phủ rêu xanh trơn nhẫy. Đã quen đường, vị tu sĩ bước lên mỏm đá hẹp chìa ra hồ. Khi cúi xuống, anh không thể thấy bóng mình phản chiếu dưới đáy nước như mọi khi. Bốn bề chỉ có sắc trắng tuyền lạnh buốt; cả đất trời cuốn mình trong tấm vải liệm đau buồn.

Anh khoả tay, để cái lạnh ẩm thấm vào da mình đến khi tê dại. Rồi anh hạ cái bình rỗng đeo trên vai xuống, cẩn trọng múc đầy nước, gạt đi những váng bèo và lá cỏ. Xuyên qua lớp sương giăng trên mặt hồ, anh thoáng thấy những gợn sóng đồng tâm khe khẽ lan ra, rồi mất hút sau tấm màn mờ mịt.

Hệt như buổi chiều mưa ảm đạm ngày xưa, bên một hồ nước khác náu mình trong tán liễu cổ thụ của pháo đài Formenos tráng lệ…

Nhưng lần này sẽ không có ai kéo anh vào lòng, ôm chặt cho đỡ lạnh. Không có bàn tay đầy vết chai vì cầm kiếm áp lấy bàn tay non trẻ chỉ biết có dây đàn và sách vở. Không có mái tóc đỏ rực rối tinh sau hành trình khám phá khu rừng của hai đứa. Không có thanh kiếm cùn mà người ấy dựng cạnh cụm rễ liễu. Không có đôi mắt đong đầy yêu thương nào dõi theo anh – đôi mắt xanh luôn lấp lánh những tia tinh nghịch lẫn lạc quan của chàng hiệp sĩ trẻ, như một tán lá non vừa được mưa gột rửa. Hình bóng đứa em nuôi tóc đen phản chiếu trong đó với đủ các cung bậc tình cảm, ngoại trừ một cảm xúc cơ bản, thứ mà Maglor sẵn sàng đánh đổi tất cả để có được nó từ anh trai mình.

Tình yêu.

Dòng nước uể oải vỗ vào bờ cỏ, hát khúc tụng ca ảm đạm. Vị tu sĩ vô thức siết tay quanh cây thập giá đeo trên cổ. Cạnh gỗ đâm vào lòng bàn tay, đau nhói.

Ai đó đang gọi tên anh. Nghe xa xôi như tiếng vọng từ cõi luyện ngục. Hoặc cũng có thể do anh tự tưởng tượng ra. Rồi bốn bề lại chìm vào im lặng tịch mịch. Bầu trời trên đầu nhoà nhạt, xám xanh, thấp thoáng những ngôi sao còn chưa kịp lặn.

_Đừng làm chuyện gì dại dột, Maglor._

_Anh sẽ bảo vệ em._

_Anh tin em…_

Một lời nói, một ánh mắt, một kỉ niệm, đủ trói buộc người ta cả đời. Mà trong khoảnh khắc này, không biết bao nhiêu kí ức được đánh thức. Nước mắt anh đã cạn khô từ lâu, từ cái ngày anh quyết định khoác lên mình bộ áo chùng tu sĩ và thề sẽ phụng sự Đức Cha vĩnh viễn. Song trái tim thì đang thổn thức. Ngọt ngào lẫn cay đắng, khổ đau lẫn hân hoan cứ thế ùa về, quấn quyện, đan xen nhau như một tấm mạng phủ lên anh, bủa vây mọi ngả đường.

_Là tự mình đâm đầu vào tấm mạng ấy, như mọi kẻ ngoan cố giữ lấy tình yêu trong tuyệt vọng tột cùng. Đau đớn đến vậy, nhưng vẫn ngọt ngào xiết bao. Thật trớ trêu…_

Thứ gì đó lành lạnh loang trên má, không biết là mưa, là sương, hay nước mắt. Nước vẫn vỗ đều đặn, rì rầm điệu nhạc nửa như oán thán, nửa như thở than.

“Được rồi, để đấy cho anh.”

Maglor sực tỉnh khỏi dòng suy nghĩ miên man. Anh ngẩng lên vừa đúng lúc chàng hiệp sĩ tóc đỏ cúi xuống nhấc bình nước nặng trịch. Chàng ta cố tình để những ngón tay mình lướt qua bàn tay trắng bợt vì ngâm nước lạnh quá lâu của Maglor. Vị tu sĩ khẽ rùng mình, không liên quan gì đến màn sương bình minh ẩm ướt xung quanh. Anh lắc đầu, giũ khỏi mình những giọt kí ức sầu muộn còn vương sót. Chân tê cứng vì quỳ dưới nền đá lạnh quá lâu, khiến anh đứng lên hơi khó khăn.

“Là việc của tôi, thưa ngài.” Maglor nói, định lấy lại bình nước, song Maedhros kiên quyết lắc đầu. Đôi mắt lục ngọc vẫn còn nguyên sự sững sờ trước cách xưng hô mới của anh, rồi quầng tối sầu muộn lại nhanh chóng phủ bóng lên chúng. Vị hiệp sĩ bưng bình nước bằng một tay, ngoảnh mặt đi và bắt đầu thả bước chậm rãi vào màn sương giăng nhoà nhạt. Bộ cung tên đeo sau lưng cho thấy anh ta định vào rừng săn sớm.

Maglor hạ tay xuống. Họ đã sống cùng nhau trọn cả thời tuổi trẻ, thành thử anh biết lúc này mình có nói gì thêm cũng không thể buộc Maedhros đưa trả cái bình. Hệt như những lần anh cố gắng ôm một chồng sách nặng từ thư viện về và bị anh trai bắt gặp.

Anh đành lặng lẽ bước bên cạnh hiệp sĩ tóc đỏ, ngược lại con đường mòn ướt sương mà lúc sớm mình đã đi. Tiếng nước vỗ chẳng mấy chốc bị bỏ lại sau lưng, chỉ còn là những lời thì thào mơ hồ như vẳng về từ những tháng năm quá vãng.

“Bao lâu rồi nhỉ?”Maedhros khẽ nói, sau một quãng im lặng dài thật dài. Nước từ tán cây rỏ xuống, vẽ những vệt hoa văn sẫm tối lên chiếc áo choàng đỏ phai màu của anh. Hai người, như một sự đồng thuận thầm lặng, đi cách nhau một khoảng. Không quá xa, nhưng cũng chẳng sát gần. “Lần cuối cùng em bước bên anh như thế này, em vẫn chỉ là một thằng nhóc… Một thằng nhóc với nụ cười thường trực trên môi.” Anh ấy huơ tay lơ đãng như thể để áng chừng chiều cao của hai người trong quá khứ. Maglor vẫn nhớ rõ, lúc đó Maedhros vừa được phong hiệp sĩ, kiêu hãnh trong bộ giáp tráng men đỏ, thanh trường kiếm ngời sáng đeo bên hông. Còn anh, dù cố nhón chân cỡ nào cũng chỉ đứng đến vai anh trai mình.

Nghĩ đến đó, anh kín đáo đánh mắt sang người bên cạnh, nhận ra lúc này mình chỉ còn thua Maedhros một chỏm tóc mà thôi, dẫu anh đi chân trần. Lòng chợt dấy lên vô vàn cảm xúc khó hiểu.

_Thời gian đúng là không bao giờ chờ đợi chúng ta…_

“Không biết phải nói sao… Anh cảm thấy rất kì lạ. Như thể quang cảnh xung quanh không có thực, cả anh và em cũng không có thực – đây hẳn là một giấc mơ. Anh không thể tưởng tượng thằng nhóc bám mình như hình với bóng ngày xưa giờ lại là một tu sĩ. Bởi bộ áo chùng không hợp với nó chút nào.” Chàng hiệp sĩ tóc đỏ lẩm bẩm như độc thoại, không nhìn anh. Họ vừa đi qua một đồng cúc dại, những bông hoa trắng tinh vẫn còn khép chặt đợi nắng lên. Mái tóc của Maedhros giống như vầng dương đầu ngày lãng đãng trôi trong sương mù, song Maglor chẳng thể cảm nhận được chút hơi ấm nào từ vầng dương ấy.

“Vạn vật rồi sẽ thay đổi, anh trai ạ.” Maglor nhẹ nhàng nói. “Tôi mệt mỏi, thực sự rất mệt mỏi. Tôi không phải lãnh chúa kiêu hãnh đầy tham vọng và thù hận như cha, không phải hiệp sĩ quả cảm như anh cùng các anh em khác. Thậm chí… tôi cũng không phải là tu sĩ sùng đạo, có tình yêu và niềm tin bất diệt với Chúa Trời. Như ngài thấy đấy, tôi chỉ là một kẻ yếu đuối và hèn nhát, nên tôi chọn trốn tránh.”

“Không phải!”Maedhros đột ngột quát lên, cắt ngang lời anh. Giọng anh ấy vỡ ra như một mảng băng đầu mùa tuyết tan. Maglor ngẩng lên, sẵn sàng đón ánh mắt nảy lửa của anh trai, tuy nhiên anh không ngờ mình lại chìm vào một đại dương mang sắc lục ngọc đầy giằng xé và đau đớn.

“Đây không phải lựa chọn của em. Em có thể lừa cha, lừa cư dân thành Formenos, lừa cả xứ sở này, nhưng không thể lừa được anh. Chúng ta đã ở bên nhau từ năm bốn tuổi. Em giống như một phần của anh. Đến tận bây giờ, anh vẫn còn cảm thấy nỗi đau từ em truyền sang hằng đêm.” Anh ta nói trong hơi thở. Những cụm khói mỏng toả ra bầu không lạnh giá. “Suốt một năm ròng anh vẫn tự trách mình vì sao hôm đó không làm khác đi. Tại sao vậy, Maglor? Tại sao em lại phải chọn con đường bi ai như thế? Không lí gì khiến em phải chôn vùi tuổi trẻ trong cái tu viện cũ nát ấy.”

Maglor không đáp ngay. Anh lặng lẽ cúi đầu, cảm thấy không thể nhìn vào đôi mắt chất chứa đau khổ của anh trai mình thêm một giây một phút nào nữa. Sau một năm những tưởng có thể trốn tránh mãi mãi, cuối cùng anh cũng phải đối mặt với vấn đề dày vò mình suốt những đêm dài đằng đẵng.

_“Lãnh chúa cao quý của thành Formenos, tôi không thể chấp nhận hôn lễ này. Tôi đã thề sẽ làm tôi tớ cho Người. Tôi không thể mưu cầu hạnh phúc cá nhân, một khi đã khoác lên mình tấm áo của những kẻ phụng sự Chúa Trời.”_

_Trong hồi chuông thánh đường ngân vang mừng hôn lễ của người thừa kế Formenos, Maglor không nghe được gì nữa. Ngoại trừ tiếng rạn vỡ của chính trái tim mình._

_Thay vì tay trong tay với người con trai lớn của Fëanor, cùng nói lời thề ước trăm năm và trao nụ hôn gắn kết trước sự chứng giám của Đức Mẹ, vị hôn thê tương lai lại đứng trên những bậc thang nhuốm tà dương đỏ ối mà nuốt ngược nước mắt vào trong._

_Maedhros không thể nói lời từ hôn, song anh thì có thể._

_Không được khóc. Maglor nghĩ. Vòng hoa hồng đỏ rực trên tóc rơi xuống dập nát. Anh ngẩng đầu, đón ánh mắt giận dữ điên cuồng của lãnh chúa. Không có dòng lệ nào chảy ra để khóc than cho hôn lễ dở dang. Chỉ có những cái gật đầu miễn cưỡng hiếm hoi, những ánh nhìn thảng thốt, những lời sỉ vả, những lời đồn đoán ác ý truyền tai nhau, và nỗi đau tột cùng như muốn bóp nát tim anh._

“Nhìn anh.” Maedhros đã bỏ bình nước xuống một khóm hồng dại để bước đến mặt đối mặt với vị tu sĩ. Hai bàn tay rắn rỏi đầy vết chai, vết sẹo chiến trường của anh ta áp vào má anh, buộc anh phải ngước lên nhìn thẳng vào cặp đồng tử màu lục ngọc. “Trả lời anh. Em đã tránh mặt anh gần một năm, nhưng em không thể tránh mặt anh cả đời.”

Maglor cảm thấy dòng thuỷ triều hỗn loạn của đau thương, giận dữ lẫn chán chường ùa đến xoắn lấy tim mình như gai hoa hồng. Anh nửa muốn gào lên, đẩy Maedhros ra xa, thật xa khỏi mình; nửa lại muốn bật khóc rồi lao vào vòng tay ấm áp của anh ấy như những ngày thơ bé.

Giọng thì thào của anh trai hôm nào vẫn lẩn quất đâu đó, mới nguyên, nóng hổi, không khác hòn than đỏ kề sát vành tai anh:  _Đừng làm chuyện gì dại dột. Có anh ở đây rồi. Anh sẽ bảo vệ em, Maglor._

_Nhưng đến chính tình yêu và danh dự của bản thân anh ấy còn không bảo vệ được._

“Ngài không hiểu sao?” Maglor nói, cố giữ giọng mình bình thản, song anh không kiểm soát nổi dòng cảm xúc đang trỗi dậy nữa. “Tôi còn có lựa chọn nào khác chăng? Nếu tôi không chọn con đường ấy, liệu lãnh chúa Feanor có dễ dàng chấp thuận huỷ đám cưới của tôi và ngài? Liệu ngài có được tự do đến với người mình yêu? Huống gì, trong trái tim ngài không bao giờ có tôi. Đúng hơn là  _chưa bao giờ._  Đó chỉ đơn thuần là một cuộc hôn nhân chính trị, để Fëanor có được lời thề trung thành của cha ruột tôi.”

“Em đang nói gì vậy?” Maedhros sững sờ trước âm điệu đau đớn của đứa em trai. Anh từ từ bỏ tay khỏi má Maglor. “Chúng ta ở bên nhau từ nhỏ, dù chỉ là con nuôi của cha, nhưng em vẫn là đứa em trai anh yêu quý nhất. Anh chưa bao giờ thôi nghĩ đến em, bất kể chuyện gì xảy ra đi chăng, bất kể em có khoác thứ áo chùng chết tiệt này lên người, bất kể con đường của chúng ta đã rẽ ra đôi ngả. Anh vẫn luôn yêu thương em.”

 _Em vẫn là đứa em trai anh yêu quý nhất_. Maglor thầm nghĩ. Cơn giận lắng xuống, cả cảm giác cay đắng cũng vậy. Chỉ còn sót lại nỗi buồn dai dẳng khôn cùng.  _Nhưng em lại không muốn tình cảm ấy, Maedhros. Thật ích kỉ. Vậy mà sau tất cả, em chỉ muốn anh được hạnh phúc với lựa chọn của mình. Nếu em cũng trở thành một trong những kẻ phản đối mối tình của anh, đó sẽ là sự phản bội ghê tởm không thể dung thứ, sau những gì anh làm cho em._

“Anh xin lỗi.” Maedhros lặng lẽ lên tiếng khi thấy anh im lặng quá lâu. “Anh là một tên ngốc tồi tệ nên chỉ có thể nói những lời sáo rỗng như vậy thôi, Maglor. Lúc này anh không biết phải làm gì khác cả.” Rồi anh ta quay lại khóm hồng dại, nhấc bình nước lên và rẽ cỏ bước một mạch về hướng tu viện, không đợi anh theo cùng. Thật may, vì như thế Maglor có thể gạt đi giọt lệ vừa chớm vương trên khoé mắt mình.  _Em cũng không biết phải làm gì cả._  Hình ảnh những bậc thang đỏ ánh hoàng hôn ở pháo đài của cha cứ loá choá trong đầu anh, đan xen cùng hình ảnh nhà nguyện ẩm thấp, tăm tối với cây thánh giá gần mục nát. Thật trớ trêu, quyết định huỷ hôn ước với người mình hằng mong được kết hôn là điều tốt nhất Maglor có thể làm cho người ấy.

Vị tu sĩ rời khỏi đường mòn, chọn con đường cắt xuyên qua khóm hồng dại, không để ý đến những thân cây đầy gai móc cào xé da thịt mình rớm máu.

Mái tóc đỏ của Maedhros ban nãy còn gần sát anh, nay chỉ còn là một chấm đỏ mờ mờ rồi mất hút sau màn sương dày đặc phía trước.

***  
Maglor tìm thấy người thừa kế thành Hithlum ở trảng trống phía sau tu viện một quãng. Nắng đã lên, xua tan phần nào màn sương dày đặc, lấp lánh trên dải buộc tóc màu vàng kim rất dễ nhận ra của anh ta. Vị tu sĩ đã có ấn tượng với Fingon từ ngày đầu tiên gặp gỡ, trong một giải đấu thương ngựa mừng hội ngày mùa. Lúc đó anh còn nhầm tưởng anh ta là một ca sĩ lang bạt, cho tới lúc anh ta xuất hiện trong bộ giáp tráng men xanh, đánh ngã tất cả các đấu thủ dự thi, kể cả Celegorm nhà Fëanor và Angrod nhà Finarfin. Ẩn sau vẻ ngoài mảnh dẻ, thanh lịch lại là sức mạnh không ngờ cùng kĩ năng điêu luyện cả về thương lẫn trường kiếm. Tuy nhiên đến tận lúc này, trải bao vật đổi sao dời và họ không còn trẻ trung hiếu thắng như ngày nào, Maglor vẫn giữ nguyên suy nghĩ về Fingon: anh ta sinh ra không phải để làm hiệp sĩ.

Anh lặng lẽ nép mình sau bức tường lở lói phủ đầy dây trường xuân, không muốn đánh động Fingon. Nhìn cách chàng trai thành Hithlum khẽ lướt tay trên bộ dây đàn hạc, môi vương nụ cười man mác buồn, Maglor càng tin rằng khúc ca của sắt và máu không bao giờ phù hợp với anh ta. Bàn tay ấy, tâm hồn ấy chỉ thích hợp cho những bài ca nhẹ nhàng, thâm trầm mà thôi…

“Anh biết em ở đó, Maglor. Không cần phải quá xa cách vậy đâu.” Fingon đột ngột lên tiếng, bỏ tay khỏi dây đàn và ngồi nhích qua một bên. “Lại đây.”

“Xin ngài thứ lỗi.” Maglor cúi đầu, đến đứng bên cạnh thân cây đổ mà Fingon đang ngồi. “Tôi không cố ý làm phiền ngài.”

“Đừng xưng hô cung kính như thế. Chúng ta là anh em họ. Vả lại… anh cũng không xứng đáng nhận được sự kính trọng.” Người thừa kế nhà Fingolfin nhẹ nhàng nói, liên tục ra hiệu cho vị tu sĩ ngồi xuống cạnh mình. Không còn cách nào từ chối, Maglor đành miễn cưỡng chấp thuận. Thấy thế, Fingon nhoẻn cười. Nụ cười tươi hiếm hoi mà anh chưa từng bắt gặp kể từ lúc anh ta và Maedhros đến đây.

Và rồi bầu không lại rơi thịch vào tĩnh lặng, mỗi người tiếp tục theo đuổi dòng suy nghĩ miên man của mình. Vị tu sĩ có thể nghe tiếng chim đơn độc ở tít sâu trong rừng. Maedhros đã rời đi săn ngay sau cuộc nói chuyện thất bại ban sáng. Đây vốn là một tu viện nhỏ, sự có mặt của hai người lại không được hoan nghênh – đúng hơn là Maglor phải tìm mọi cách che giấu họ, thành thử mỗi bữa ăn đều là cả một vấn đề. Anh không khỏi xót xa khi nhận thấy hai người anh tiều tuỵ, gầy rộc hẳn đi. Nếu quân của lãnh chúa Feanor hoặc Fingolfin tìm ra, chắc chắn họ sẽ không đương đầu được lâu.

Fingon nhẹ đặt tay lên bụng mình, như một cử chỉ vô thức. Song vào khoảnh khắc ánh mắt hai người chạm nhau, họ đã hiểu thấu điều đối phương muốn nói. Maglor từng học nghề thuốc, anh dễ dàng nhận ra những dấu hiệu của người đang có mang.  _Khoảng tám tháng rồi. Tuy không nặng nề dễ thấy như phụ nữ, song anh ta cũng phải rất khéo che giấu._  Anh đột nhiên thấy nỗi buồn vô hạn xâm chiếm mình, xen cùng nỗi lo lắng không yên. Nếu để hai lãnh chúa biết được chuyện này, ngay cả nơi chốn của Chúa cũng không thể che chở cho họ được nữa. Sẽ chẳng có ai chấp nhận đứa trẻ mang trong mình hai dòng máu của hai gia tộc không đội trời chung.

Đôi mắt xanh xám trũng sâu của người đối diện phủ một quầng sương phiền muộn, anh ta mím môi như để dằn nén những cảm xúc đang dày xéo lòng mình. Maglor nuốt nghẹn, không sao chịu đựng được thêm nữa.

“Nó sẽ là một đứa bé xinh đẹp, và quả cảm hệt như cha mẹ nó.” Anh thì thào, đặt tay mình lên bàn tay mảnh dẻ của Fingon rồi siết chặt, cảm nhận được từng nhịp đập của sinh linh bé nhỏ chưa ra đời kia. Đứa trẻ mang dòng máu của Maedhros. Đứa trẻ là kết tinh tình yêu của anh ấy với một người khác…

Nghĩ đến đó, Maglor cảm thấy không khí đang từ từ bị rút khỏi mình, chỉ một hơi thở cũng đau đớn khôn xiết.  _Dường cách đây lâu lắm rồi, có một kẻ ngốc mơ mộng về mái ấm yên bình cùng những đứa trẻ tóc đỏ, như màu tóc anh ấy. Hắn sẽ trông nom ngôi nhà nhỏ của mình, chơi đàn cho anh vào mỗi buổi chiều, kể cho đám con nghe về chiến công của cha chúng trước giờ đi ngủ… Nhưng rồi hắn đã ném vòng hoa cưới của mình xuống chân tháp, trước mặt lãnh chúa Fëanor, và mọi chuyện kết thúc tại đó. Không còn giấc mơ hay khúc hát nào cả._

“Anh xin lỗi. Hẳn em phải hận anh nhiều lắm.” Fingon buồn bã nói. “Anh đã phản bội cha, phản bội cư dân thành Hithlum, phản bội em. Anh tước đoạt tất cả của em. Anh ước gì… anh ước gì thời gian có thể quay trở lại, và anh sẽ…”

Giọng anh ta trượt đi, rồi chìm vào bầu không tĩnh lặng. Maglor siết tay anh ta chặt hơn, dường nỗi đau đầy day dứt của Fingon đang truyền sang anh, hoà cùng những giằng xé tâm can trước giờ, cứa thêm một đường dài, sâu hoắm vào trái tim rỉ máu. Anh quá hiểu cảm giác yêu một người là thế nào, và cảm giác cự tuyệt trái tim mình là như thế nào.  _Anh ta không thể nói rằng nếu quay lại mình sẽ không yêu Maedhros. Cũng như ngươi cả thôi…_

“Người ta không thể bị buộc tội chỉ vì đã nghe theo lòng mình, Fingon.” Maglor lặng lẽ nói. “Từ ngày quyết định vào tu viện, tôi đã sớm đoạn tuyệt với những tình cảm cá nhân. Có thể xem như tôi của quá khứ đã chết. Ngài không cần bận tâm đến bóng ma quá khứ, hãy nghĩ đến con đường phía trước – cho ngài, cho ngài Maedhros, và cho đứa trẻ này. Nó không có tội tình gì cả. Nó xứng đáng được sinh ra trong hạnh phúc và an bình. Hai người cũng xứng đáng được hưởng những điều tốt đẹp ấy.”

“Vậy còn em?”

“Tôi đã không còn quyền nghĩ đến những điều đó nữa rồi.” Maglor bất giác mỉm cười, sống mũi và mắt anh cay xè như bị xát muối. Anh thả tay Fingon ra, ngoảnh mặt đi để người anh họ không nhìn thấy biểu cảm của mình. Anh hiểu quá rõ để có ngày hôm nay, người thừa kế nhà Fingolfin đã phải đánh đổi những gì, và anh không muốn làm khổ anh ta thêm nữa.  _Chúng ta đều trả cái giá đắt nhất để yêu một người._  Vị tu sĩ thầm nghĩ.  _Nhưng mình còn có một nơi để trốn. Còn anh ta và Maedhros… rất có thể giờ này quân lính cả hai lãnh địa đang săn lùng thủ cấp của họ cũng nên._

“Anh xin em, Maglor.” Fingon nói, giọng vỡ ra đau đớn tột cùng. “Xin em, hãy để anh làm gì đó chuộc tội, dù chỉ là một chút thôi cũng được. Anh biết với quyết định ích kỉ của mình, anh sẽ không còn sống lâu nữa. Cha sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ, và lãnh chúa Feanor cũng vậy. Nhưng anh không muốn mình chết mà chưa kịp tạ lỗi với em.”

“Ngài muốn chuộc tội chỉ để mình được thanh thản hay sao?”

“Không. Vì anh thương em.”

 _Em xin lỗi_. Maglor cúi mặt, không ngăn được dòng lệ dâng lên phủ ngập mắt mình – lần đầu tiên sau một năm sống với dằn vặt lẫn đau khổ tột cùng.  _Em xin lỗi. Dường như trong mọi chuyện, em luôn là một đứa trẻ ích kỉ._

Anh hít vào một hơi rồi từ từ ngước lên nhìn vào cặp đồng tử xanh xám của người đối diện, nghe trái tim mình thổn thức. Nỗi đau mới này không đến từ tình yêu cuồng dại với một người, mà đến từ sự căm ghét chính bản thân mình.

“Fingon.” Maglor nói, thấy giọng mình lạc cả đi. Anh siết tay quanh cây thập giá trong nỗ lực trấn tĩnh, song cơn run rẩy vẫn ập đến không ngừng. “Ngài còn nhớ lần ở khu rừng giữa lãnh địa Hithlum và Nargothrond không? Tôi bị rắn cắn, lúc ấy tôi cứ ngỡ mình sẽ phải chết cô độc ở đó, không ai đoái hoài. Chính ngài là người tìm ra tôi, không ngần ngại hút độc và đưa tôi về tận pháo đài Formenos. Tôi nợ ngài. Tôi luôn luôn nợ ngài. Chính tôi mới là kẻ phải khẩn cầu lòng tha thứ.”

“Nhưng Maglor…” Fingon dợm nói. Vị tu sĩ chạm nhẹ ngón tay lên môi anh, lắc đầu ra hiệu không cần phải nói thêm gì nữa.

“Đàn đi, Fingon.” Maglor lấy cây đàn hạc rơi dưới thảm cỏ nãy giờ lên, đưa cho người anh họ. “Lâu lắm rồi tôi.. em không nghe anh đàn.”

Đôi mắt xanh xám đong đầy ngạc nhiên, song màn sương tăm tối đã rút đi được phần nào. Anh ta cúi đầu tra dây đàn, mái tóc đen dài xoã xuống mặt. Khi không có nỗi sầu muộn đeo bám lấy anh, Fingon dường trẻ hơn thêm mười tuổi, và trong thoáng chốc Maglor nghĩ mình vừa thấy ảo ảnh của chàng hiệp sĩ áo xanh trẻ trung, vui vẻ ca hát trên lưng ngựa vào hội ngày mùa thuở nào.

Vào khoảnh khắc những nốt nhạc đầu tiên ngân lên, Maglor cảm nhận được nỗi buồn lẫn niềm hân hoan quá vãng từ từ thấm vào mình như sương, nửa mát dịu, nửa lạnh buốt. Và rồi Fingon cất tiếng hát, giọng trong và cao vút như cơn gió một sớm bình minh lộng qua tán rừng, không màng đến những mối nguy hiểm rình rập bủa vây và những sầu muộn ghim chặt trong tim mình. Môi anh cũng vô thức mấp máy theo giai điệu quen thuộc của bài dân ca cổ xưa ấy.

 _Chàng lặng bước dưới tán rừng trút lá_  
_Tìm đoá lan chuông mùa hạ đánh rơi_  
_Chàng nhẹ băng qua hẻm núi chơi vơi_  
_Tìm lại bóng tà dương trong kỉ niệm_

 _Chàng lang thang về thung lũng phai tàn_  
_Tìm làn hương cuối mùa xưa để mất_  
_Chàng lao mình lên triền đồi cao ngất_  
_Tìm ngọn gió Đông hát cuối chân trời…_

“Đến lượt em đấy.” Chàng trai thành Hithlum đột ngột ngừng hát, đưa cây đàn hạc vàng quý giá của mình cho Maglor. Anh lịch sự đón lấy, song không đặt tay lên dây đàn. Dòng kí ức mơ hồ lại lướt qua, vương vất như sương ban mai. Anh khép mắt lại trong một nhịp tim đập, tưởng như có thể thấy rõ mồn một hình ảnh cậu nhóc tóc đen say sưa đàn cho người anh trai tóc đỏ, khi những móng vuốt tàn nhẫn của định mệnh chưa tóm được họ.

“Em xin lỗi.” Maglor nhẹ lắc đầu, cố gắng phớt lờ ánh nhìn khích lệ lẫn ngạc nhiên của Fingon. Con dao hợp từ màn sương kí ức vừa cứa thêm một vết trong tim anh, lạnh lẽo và nhói buốt. “Em không thể đàn được nữa.”  _Vì em đã thề chỉ chơi đàn cho duy nhất một người mà thôi…_

“Anh mới là người phải xin lỗi, anh không cố ý.” Fingon nói ngay, đặt cây đàn tựa vào thân cây đổ phủ đầy rêu cùng dây leo. Khoảnh khắc yên bình hiếm hoi trượt đi, như chiếc lá lẻ loi mùa thu bị cuốn vào xoáy nước. Nỗi phiền muộn nhanh chóng quay trở lại đôi mắt xanh kia, dữ dội, xám xịt, và hỗn loạn tựa giông bão. Người anh họ nhìn xa xăm về đâu đó bên kia dải rừng trùng điệp. Maglor biết anh ta đang lo cho Maedhros. Những mối nguy hiểm sẽ không buông tha, chừng nào họ còn ở địa phận của hai gia tộc. Đối với Feanor, việc người thừa kế của ngài đem lòng yêu con trai lãnh chúa Fingolfin – gia tộc ngài vẫn luôn coi như cái gai trong mắt – là nỗi sỉ nhục không thể tha thứ.

“Bọn anh sẽ không ở đây lâu nữa, Maglor ạ.” Người thừa kế thành Hithlum khẽ nói, giọng nhẹ đến nỗi gần như bị gió thổi bạt hết cả. “Đêm qua anh đã bàn với Maedhros. Bọn anh không thể để liên luỵ đến em. Nếu Đức Cha lành lòng, bọn anh có thể tìm được vùng nào đó không vương lửa hận thù giữa những gia tộc. Anh ý thức được tội mình gây ra, anh không tiếc mạng mình, nhưng còn đứa trẻ này… anh thực không cam tâm…”

“Tất cả những người cha, người mẹ đều có khao khát đó.” Maglor dịu dàng nói, gắng gượng mỉm cười trấn an người anh họ. Và rồi, trong một nhịp tim đập, những cảm xúc bất chợt dâng trào, anh tháo mặt thánh giá của mình đeo lên cổ Fingon. Nó là vật bất li thân kể từ khi anh quyết định theo đạo năm mười hai tuổi, và cũng là kỉ vật của mẹ anh. Song lúc này hai người anh trai cần sự che chở của Chúa Trời hơn anh.  _Và mình cũng không còn gì để mất, hay để tin tưởng nữa. Thành thử mình không cần đến phép màu._

“Maglor…” Fingon ngập ngừng, định tháo ra trả lại, song vị tu sĩ đã nhanh nhẹn giữ lấy tay anh. “Hãy coi nó như một món quà. Em chẳng có gì hơn. Cho anh, cho Maedhros, và cho cả đứa trẻ của hai người.”

“Nhưng Maglor, anh không xứng đáng được nhận nó…”

“Em không có pháo đài, cũng chẳng có binh sĩ hay vũ khí để bảo vệ hai người, thành thử em không có quyền ngăn cản quyết định rời đi của các anh, dẫu biết nó trùng trùng nguy hiểm. Em chỉ có thể cầu nguyện cho hai người mà thôi. Chúa Trời rất công bằng, rồi anh sẽ thấy.”

Chàng trai tóc đen cúi đầu nhìn mặt thánh giá trên ngực mình, rồi lập tức quỳ xuống trước mặt Maglor. Vạt áo xanh lam trải ra thảm cỏ ngập nắng. Những lọn tóc tết buông xuống, che đi giọt lệ nóng hổi vừa rơi. Một tay anh lại đặt lên bụng – nơi đứa con bé bỏng đang cựa mình, không hay biết thế giới bên ngoài phủ đầy oán hận cùng đau buồn. “Maglor, anh xin em một ân huệ cuối cùng.”

“Đừng làm vậy.” Vị tu sĩ hốt hoảng đỡ anh ta đứng dậy, song Fingon nhất quyết giữ nguyên tư thế đó. Maglor thở dài, quỳ xuống ngang tầm với người anh họ, khẽ khàng vén dải tóc mái đen huyền ra, đến khi anh có thể nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh xám rớm lệ. “Đây là nghĩa vụ của một đứa em trai, và một tu sĩ.”

“Xin em, hãy làm cha đỡ đầu cho nó..”

Bấy giờ Fingon mới có thể khó nhọc ngẩng lên nhìn đứa em họ – người anh đã cướp đi tất cả, người anh đã đẩy vào đường cùng.

Cặp đồng tử xanh biếc của người đối diện mở to, lẫn lộn giữa hân hoan và khổ đau tột cùng. Maglor bần thần mất một lúc, như thể lời đề nghị ấy đã rút hết mọi ý thức của vị tu sĩ về thế giới xung quanh. Rồi, rất nhanh, Fingon chỉ kịp cảm thấy người em họ lao đến ôm chầm lấy mình, như một luồng gió thốc, gấp gáp, thiết tha, khẩn khoản đến tuyệt vọng, và vòng tay ấy ấm áp hơn bất kì ngọn lửa nào trên xứ sở này. Nhưng những giọt nước mắt thấm vào vai áo anh thì lại lạnh buốt, lạnh hơn bất kì dòng thác mùa đông nào. Những giọt nước mắt tựa hồ đã kết lại thành băng sau chừng đó tháng năm khao khát, yêu thương, chờ đợi và tan vỡ. Sau chừng đó tháng năm theo đuổi một hình bóng trong sương mù, mãi mãi xa khỏi tầm với.

“Đó là ân huệ của em mới phải…” Maglor nghẹn giọng, móng tay bấu vào lưng anh đau nhói, thay cho những cảm xúc không thể thốt thành lời . “Fingon, xin hãy sống thật hạnh phúc – cả ba người. Và tốt nhất là… đứa trẻ không cần biết đến người cha đỡ đầu này, không cần biết đến vùng đất chất chồng thù hận này.”

Như đoá hồng dại lặng lẽ khai hoa rồi héo tàn trong một góc tường đổ nát giăng đầy sương, không cần ai đoái hoài. Chỉ cần biết mình đã làm được điều gì đó có ích là đủ.


	2. Turgon - Mối tình dưới vòm tầm gửi

Turgon xuống ngựa và bắt đầu thả bước qua những cánh đồng lúa mì bạt ngàn, vừa đi vừa vỗ về con ngựa đã gần kiệt sức. Mặt trời sắp lên đỉnh, ánh nắng cuối hạ chói chang khiến cả người lẫn ngựa đều ướt đầm mồ hôi. Vị hiệp sĩ kéo dây cương, rảo bước nhanh hơn bất chấp sự phản đối của người bạn đồng hành. Chỉ còn một quãng ngắn là tới nơi tránh nắng quen thuộc của anh sau mỗi cuộc săn hoặc buổi đi dạo.

Chẳng mấy chốc, ranh giới giữa các trang trại với vùng đất hoang dã đã bị bỏ lại sau lưng. Một dải đồi thấp trải ra, phủ tấm mạng dệt trắng muốt từ hoa cỏ chân ngỗng đang tới mùa nở rộ. Dòng suối nhỏ uốn mình dưới chân đồi, rồi nhanh chóng mất hút sau lớp lớp những khóm mao lương hoa vàng cùng phong lữ. Bên bờ suối, ngả xuống từ lưng chừng triền dốc là một cây táo già cỗi, không biết đã trải bao năm tháng. Turgon tháo ủng rồi dắt ngựa lội qua suối, để dòng nước cùng những viên đá cuội mát lạnh đánh tan những mệt nhọc từ hôm qua tới giờ. Anh đã phi ngựa không ngừng nghỉ khắp các con đường từ thành Hithlum đến thành Formenos, song vẫn chẳng tìm được tung tích anh trai mình, dù chỉ là vài dấu vết mơ hồ.

Vị hiệp sĩ tóc đen không tiến thẳng lên cụm rừng rụng lá ken đặc trên đỉnh đồi. Thay vào đó, anh rẽ sang phía bóng râm mát rượi của cây táo, định bụng sẽ nghỉ ngơi một chút trước khi bắt đầu lại hành trình kiếm tìm vô vọng. Cỏ mềm như lụa, khẽ khàng xoa dịu bàn chân phồng rộp. Anh dỡ hành lí, để con ngựa tự do đi dọc bờ suối uống nước và gặm cỏ. Trong khi con vật thích thú thưởng thức bữa trưa, Turgon tranh thủ ngả lưng giữa hai cụm rễ táo nổi hẳn lên mặt đất. Nắng trưa gay gắt không xuyên qua nổi vòm lá dày, chúng đã sớm chuyển thành những luồng sáng xanh ngọc dịu dàng, điểm lên thảm cỏ hằng hà sa số đốm sáng nhợt nhạt như sao ban ngày. Anh để ý thấy một cụm tầm gửi rất lớn quấn quít quanh cành táo lớn nhất – ngay phía trên đầu anh – tạo thành một mái vòm nâu-và-xanh kì lạ. Tuy nhiên, anh không có thời gian quan sát nó lâu. Sự kiệt quệ cuối cùng cũng bắt kịp, và anh mơ màng thiếp đi trong khúc ca khe khẽ của dòng suối và gió đùa qua trảng cỏ.

Trong giấc mơ chớp nhoáng, khuôn mặt tuyệt vọng của Fingon – anh trai anh không hiện ra như những cơn ác mộng đeo đẳng cả tuần nay. Thay vào đó, Turgon thấy mình đang chầm chậm ngược về quá khứ, cái quá khứ mà bấy lâu anh giữ ở góc sâu thẳm nhất trong tim. Đến nỗi anh phải thảng thốt rằng sao mình có thể bỏ quên nó suốt quãng thời gian dài đến thế, và rằng sao trên thế gian lại có thứ đẹp đẽ đến thế.

Mười năm về trước, cũng dưới một tán táo già cỗi toả bóng mát rượi, anh đã gặp định mệnh của đời mình. Có điều cây táo thuở đó đang mùa đơm bông, bừng sáng như những dải mây trắng ánh hồng vừa sa xuống, khiến mọi cảnh sắc đơn điệu xung quanh nhoè hẳn đi. Từ cành táo buông xuống một nhành tầm gửi xanh biếc. Turgon đứng bên này nhành tầm gửi lửng lơ ấy, và cậu ta đứng bên kia, nép mình dè dặt sau thân táo, gò má ửng hồng, đôi mắt xanh biếc mở lớn nhìn anh đăm đăm không rời. Gió đổi chiều, một trận bão hoa trắng xoá cuộn lên giữa hai người. Anh vẫn còn nhớ rõ mái tóc cậu màu nâu sẫm, dài quá vai, buộc về một bên bằng dải lụa xanh.

Trong khoảnh khắc say mê vô thức, anh với tay bẻ một chùm hoa táo la đà vừa tầm với của đứa trẻ sáu tuổi, rồi bước đến cài lên tóc cậu.

 _Sau này lấy ta đi._  Công tử nhỏ tuổi thành Hithlum khẽ nói.

Turgon không bao giờ nhớ lời đáp của cậu bé tóc nâu, dẫu có cố gắng thế nào. Ngay cả lúc này. Bất chấp kí ức ngọt ngào thuở xưa đang được tái hiện vô cùng toàn vẹn trong giấc mơ, anh vẫn bừng tỉnh ngay khi bờ môi bé nhỏ ấy mấp máy đáp lại lời cầu hôn trẻ con của anh.

Turgon chớp mắt để làm quen lại với ánh sáng đời thực. Người ngồi cạnh anh mỉm cười dịu dàng. Là người bằng xương bằng thịt, chứ không phải bóng hình kết từ kỉ niệm xa xăm. Vẫn đôi mắt đong đầy quan tâm cùng mái tóc nâu – nay đã dài quá thắt lưng – buộc gọn bằng dải lụa xanh sẫm. Song anh vẫn luôn cảm thấy thiếu đi thứ gì đó.

Turgon ngẩng lên, tự cho phép mình chìm đắm trong cặp đồng tử xanh biếc như vòm lá mùa hạ của người yêu một lúc.

“Tôi làm ngài thức giấc sao, công tử Turgon?” Galdor khẽ hỏi.

“Không phải.” Anh lắc đầu. Kí ức nhanh chóng rút khỏi tâm tưởng như dòng suối chảy mất hút dưới chân đồi, và lý trí nhanh chóng quay lại với anh. Giấc ngủ ngắn trong mệt mỏi vẫn không khiến anh mụ mị đầu óc. “Ta vốn chỉ định chợp mắt một chút, thành thử không biết em đến lúc nào. Có tin tức gì mới không?” Anh hỏi nốt, chống tay ngồi dậy, tựa mình vào thân cây nổi vân sần sùi.

Galdor với tay gỡ lá cỏ bám trên tóc và áo choàng của Turgon. Khi nói, giọng cậu ta có chút cay đắng. “Thưa ngài, chúng tôi đã tìm ngài Fingon ở mọi nơi có thể, chỉ còn thiếu việc quật tung thành Formenos lên thôi. Lính của lãnh chúa Fëanor không cho chúng tôi qua cổng, cũng từ chối trả lời mọi câu hỏi. Chúng tôi được phái đi tìm người, không phải để gây chiến tranh giữa hai lãnh địa nên đành quay về.”

Turgon thở dài. Xung đột giữa lãnh chúa Fëanor với cha anh, lãnh chúa Fingolfin, đã kéo dài dai dẳng từ trước khi anh ra đời. Mối bất hoà ấy càng thêm sâu sắc khi lãnh chúa Finwë – ông nội anh – qua đời một cách bí ẩn. Dường ngọn lửa chiến tranh âm ỉ có thể bùng lên giữa hai lãnh địa bất cứ lúc nào, và anh linh cảm việc người thừa kế thành Hithlum mất tích đột ngột sẽ là một mồi lửa, nếu Formenos còn nhất quyết không cung cấp thông tin. Ý nghĩ họ đã bắt Fingon làm con tin, hoặc tệ hơn là sát hại anh, khiến Turgon rùng mình. Anh kiên quyết ép bản thân dừng ngay những suy nghĩ bi quan lại.  _Song Fëanor là loại người có thể làm bất cứ điều gì…_

“Nhân tiện, Duilin có nghe ngóng được vài tin đồn lan truyền ở những làng sát biên giới. Chúng chưa được chứng thực, song tôi cảm thấy khá kì lạ… và trùng hợp.” Hiệp sĩ tóc nâu dè dặt nói tiếp. “Tin đồn chủ yếu nói về người thừa kế của Feanor.”

Turgon hơi ngạc nhiên – Galdor trước giờ chưa từng nói điều gì mơ hồ hoặc đồn đoán không chứng cứ, cho đến khi cậu ta tìm hiểu thật rõ ràng về chúng. Song anh đột ngột có linh cảm những tin đồn này đóng vai trò mật thiết với nhiệm vụ hiện tại của mình.

“Maedhros? Anh ta có vấn đề gì với dân chúng nữa sao?” Anh buột miệng hỏi. Anh không lạ gì người thừa kế thành Fomernos – tay hiệp sĩ tóc đỏ ấy từng qua lại Hithlum nhiều lần, mỗi lần như vậy đều phải gây vài rắc rối với cả dân cư lẫn lính gác. Turgon thích tính cách thẳng thắn của anh ta, song không sao ưa được sự liều lĩnh xốc nổi – đến gần như bất chấp cả tính mạng mình và người khác. Anh cố gắng nhớ lại lần cuối cùng mình gặp Maedhros là lúc nào, nhưng bất khả. Hồ như vừa có một màn sương mù ập đến che phủ tâm trí anh, và vị công tử tóc đen đành từ bỏ nỗ lực vô vọng ấy.

“Không phải.” Galdor đáp lời, cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ mông lung của anh. “Họ bảo rằng cả anh ta cũng mất tích đầy bí ẩn. Và hiện giờ lãnh chúa Feanor đang điều quân đi khắp nơi để tìm anh ta.”

“Thật sao?” Turgon không khỏi thốt lên. Kí ức cũ từ từ quay lại tâm tưởng, như dòng suối chảy rỉ rả. Kí ức về mái tóc đen của anh trai tựa sát bên mái tóc đỏ, dưới ánh trăng non lạnh lẽo.

“Ta không nghĩ đó là trùng hợp đơn thuần. Vậy…” Giọng anh trượt đi khi trái tim đập gấp những nhịp đau nhói, thảng thốt nhận ra nguyên nhân mất tích của cả người thừa kế thành Hithlum lẫn người thừa kế thành Formenos.

Cơn ác mộng đeo đẳng anh bấy lâu đang dần trở thành hiện thực.  _Fingon, em nên yên tâm hay nên lo lắng hơn đây?_

_***_

_“Hắn có xứng đáng để anh bất chấp tất cả như thế không?” Turgon bước khỏi bóng tối của những cây cột đá đỡ trần hành lang, sau khi đã chắc chắn hiệp sĩ tóc đỏ không còn ở đó. Cảm giác khó chịu lẫn giận dữ len lỏi trong anh như một con rắn đen, bởi lối tắt vào thành Hithlum vốn là bí mật giữa hai anh em – chỉ hai anh em – từ nhỏ đến giờ. Họ thường xuyên sử dụng nó để trốn cha ra ngoài săn bắn hoặc cưỡi ngựa rong ruổi khắp các cánh rừng. Và giờ đây Fingon đã chia sẻ nó với Maedhros, con trai lãnh chúa phía đối địch._

_Turgon vô cùng xấu hổ khi nhận ra mình tức giận vì anh trai làm lộ điểm yếu của pháo đài thì ít, mà vì cảm tưởng anh phản bội mình, phản bội những kí ức tuổi thơ của cả hai thì nhiều._

_“Em sẽ báo lại với cha phải không?” Người thừa kế thành Hithlum đáp lại bằng một câu hỏi khác, không nhìn anh. Ánh trăng dát bạc lên mái tóc anh ấy, khiến những dải dây tết sáng lên lấp lánh. Một khoảng lặng ngắn trải ra, và Turgon thấy cơn giận trong mình đột ngột rút đi như thuỷ triều. Thay vào đó là hỗn hợp của ai oán lẫn sầu thảm tột cùng._

_“Thì ra trong suy nghĩ của anh, em là hạng người như vậy.” Vị vương tử lẳng lặng nói, cố giữ giọng mình bình tĩnh. “Fingon, chúng ta là anh em ruột. Hơn thế nữa, chúng ta từng cùng nhau trải qua bao nhiêu chuyện – một nửa trong số đó vẫn chỉ có hai ta biết. Nếu anh yêu cầu em giữ bí mật…”_

_“Anh không có quyền yêu cầu em, Turgon à. Nếu em còn coi anh là anh trai, xin đừng nhắc đến hai chữ yêu cầu.” Fingon buồn bã cắt ngang. Đoạn anh ngập ngừng tiếp tục: ” Chỉ là… nếu em không thể chấp nhận được những chuyện này… Anh biết mình đang phản bội tất cả mọi người…”_

_Fingon bỏ lửng câu nói, song Turgon dễ dàng tự điền được những ý sau. Điều anh lo sợ nhất cuối cùng cũng đã xảy ra – kể từ ngày anh tình cờ thấy Maedhros hôn anh trai mình dưới một vòm tầm gửi, ngay tại gốc dẻ già nua gần bìa rừng. Đúng hơn là xa hơn nữa, kể từ ngày hiệp sĩ tóc đỏ cố tình đâm trượt mũi thương trong hội đấu thương ngựa, nhờ đó Fingon mới trở thành người chiến thắng chung cuộc. Khi anh trai anh xuống ngựa kéo Maedhros khỏi vũng bùn, ánh mắt họ nhìn nhau vĩnh viễn không còn là ánh mắt của hai người bạn bình thường._

_“Hắn sẽ không phản bội anh chứ?” Turgon buột miệng._

_Fingon im lặng nhìn xoáy vào anh. Cảm xúc khuấy động cặp đồng tử xanh biếc kia chỉ có nỗi buồn vô hạn._

_Truyền thuyết kể rằng, nếu hôn nhau dưới nhành tầm gửi, tình yêu ấy sẽ mãi mãi được Chúa ban phước, hai tâm hồn đan quyện thành một, trăm năm chẳng gì có thể chia lìa. Anh trai anh tin tưởng điều đó, cả Maedhros cũng vậy, niềm tin vô vọng bất chấp xung đột không ngừng giữa hai thành trì._

_“Em không phải là cha để có thể xét đoán anh hành động đúng hay sai, khôn khéo hay dại dột.” Turgon lại lên tiếng, nỗ lực kéo mình khỏi những hình ảnh trong quá khứ. “Em đứng đây với vai trò một đứa em trai, và em chỉ muốn biết anh mình có an toàn hay không mà thôi. Người ta vẫn nói lửa và chất độc chảy trong huyết quản nhà Fëanor, không thể tin tưởng chúng được.”_

_Người thừa kế thành Hitlum mở miệng toan đính chính, song anh lập tức kiềm lại. Mãi một lúc sau, anh mới thì thầm: “Maedhros… không giống như bọn họ. Anh có thể biết điều đó khi nhìn vào mắt anh ấy.”_

_“Nhưng Fingon…” Turgon dợm nói, tuy nhiên anh trai anh đã quay đầu bước vào lâu đài, kết thúc cuộc đối thoại ngắn ngủi của họ. Bóng tối mờ mịt sau dải hành lang hun hút nhanh chóng nuốt chửng hình bóng mảnh dẻ. Tiếng bước chân cũng xa dần rồi biến mất, khu vườn anh đang đứng chìm vào tĩnh mịch. Bốn bề yên ắng đến ngột ngạt, ngay cả cơn gió đêm thường nhật cũng chẳng thấy ghé thăm Hithlum nữa._

_Turgon siết tay quanh đốc kiếm, nghe nỗi oán hờn bùng lên trong tim như một quầng lửa. Anh vô cùng hối hận khi phải tranh cãi với người anh mình hằng yêu quý, song anh biết mình sẽ còn hối hận hơn nếu có chuyện bất trắc nào đó xảy ra với Fingon._

_Ngay tối hôm đó, anh ra lệnh cho đội lính tinh nhuệ nhất canh gác lối tắt. Lối tắt mà hai đứa trẻ thuở nào đã trang trọng thề rằng sẽ giữ bí mật bằng cả tính mạng. Fingon cũng không nói gì thêm, chỉ khẽ thở dài. Nhìn anh trai đứng cô độc trên vòng thành cao nhất, giữa những đợt gió lộng dữ dội như muốn cuốn phăng cả lâu đài, lòng Turgon không khỏi thắt lại. Anh điên cuồng tự nhủ rằng mình làm vậy cũng chỉ để giữ an toàn cho Fingon mà thôi. Tình yêu khiến con người mù quáng, và sự mù quáng luôn luôn dẫn đến kết cục bi thảm._

_Lúc đó, vị công tử trẻ tuổi vẫn chưa biết người ta có thể giam cầm một thể xác, nhưng không bao giờ giam cầm được trái tim họ._

_Một tuần sau, người thừa kế thành Hithlum mất tích._

***  
Sau quãng nghỉ ngắn dưới gốc cây táo dại, hai người lên ngựa và tiếp tục cuộc tìm kiếm vô vọng – tất cả những cung đường, dải rừng mà Turgon nghĩ anh trai mình sẽ phải đi qua nếu muốn rời khỏi lãnh địa đều đã bị quần nát. Hẳn anh đã buông xuôi chán nản nếu không có Galdor bên cạnh. Sự có mặt của cậu luôn luôn là niềm an ủi và sự khích lệ mạnh mẽ nhất anh từng có. Giấc mộng chớp nhoáng vẫn còn vương vất trong tâm trí như làn hương hoa dại, xoa dịu phần nào nỗi tuyệt vọng thiêu đốt anh suốt một tuần nay.

Không như những hiệp sĩ đồng trang lứa thích lao vào những cuộc phiêu lưu tình ái, Turgon đã sớm hướng trái tim mình về một người – chỉ một người mà thôi. Tình yêu giữa họ chớm nở dịu dàng và thuần khiết như đoá hoa hàm tiếu; vào khoảnh khắc cánh hoa táo dại xoáy quanh họ như cơn bão trắng muốt; vào giây phút cậu nâng thanh kiếm của mình để dưới chân anh, thề sẽ phụng sự vương tử đến hơi thở cuối cùng; vào cái ngày hai người cùng cưỡi ngựa sóng đôi đi trên những con đường đất tím ngát lan chuông; vào thời điểm khoảng cách giữa hai trái tim hoàn toàn tan biến, và bờ môi ngọt ngào của cậu chạm vào môi anh, ngây ngất trong men say của nụ hôn đầu.

Dưới vòm tầm gửi định mệnh, hai tâm hồn đã được ràng buộc suốt đời.

Turgon lặng lẽ quan sát vị hiệp sĩ tóc nâu đang đi cạnh mình. Họ không gặp quá nhiều ngăn trở khi đến với nhau – Galdor là con trai một quý tộc nổi tiếng phía Đông thành Hithlum, ông ta cũng có chân trong hội đồng cố vấn của cha. Tuy nhiên dù đã đính hôn, anh vẫn lần chần về lễ cưới. Anh thường mơ về đám cưới của mình trong thánh đường cổ xưa nằm giữa hai lãnh địa – nơi cha mẹ anh từng trao lời thề ước trăm năm, cũng như lãnh chúa Finwë cùng phu nhân Miriel trước đó. Nhưng trong giấc mơ ấy không tồn tại khói lửa chiến tranh hay mối bận tâm về những xung đột âm ỉ. Galdor cũng như anh, hai người cùng ngầm đồng thuận rằng khi nào tình hình của Formenos và Hithlum dịu đi, họ sẽ chính thức kết hôn.

 _Và đó là việc cuối cùng mình được làm lúc này._  Turgon chua chát nghĩ. Việc hai người thừa kế cùng biến mất một lúc sẽ dẫn đến nhiều hệ luỵ không tưởng. Chưa kể anh không rõ đây có phải mồi lửa chiến tranh của Feanor hay không. Nói cách khác, chừng nào anh trai anh chưa trở về, đám cưới của anh sẽ không bao giờ đến.

 _Dĩ nhiên anh sẽ là người đầu tiên hát khúc ca chúc phúc cho hai đứa. Anh mong ngày đó đến vô cùng._  Fingon từng mỉm cười nói câu ấy không dưới một lần. Và hai anh em sẽ cùng cười, khi Turgon trêu chọc rằng anh phải đợi Fingon lấy vợ trước đã, sau đó mới có thể yên tâm kết hôn, bởi chỉ cần rời mắt vài phút là Fingon lại ôm đàn lang thang khắp nơi như một gã hát rong.

 _Anh đã hứa, Fingon._  Turgon thấy tim mình như bị dây mâm xôi đầy gai cuốn siết. Tương lai rộng mở mà hai anh em mơ ước cùng nhau nay đã trở nên nhoà nhạt, tuyệt vọng tựa một ngõ đường mù sương không lối rẽ.

Cánh nhạn chấp chới sà xuống trước ngựa của Galdor. Cậu ta chìa tay ra cho vị sứ giả nhỏ bé ấy đậu. Ở vùng này chỉ có một người chuyên dùng chim nhạn để truyền tin thay vì quạ hoặc bồ câu. “Là tin tức từ phía Duilin.” Hiệp sĩ tóc nâu mở cuộn giấy da nhỏ, lướt nhanh những dòng chữ viết tháu với một cái nhíu mày u ám. “Cả cậu ta lẫn Rog đều không tìm được dấu hiệu gì của ngài Fingon. Nhiều khả năng chúng ta sẽ gặp cậu ấy sau nửa giờ nữa, bởi cậu ta quyết định kiểm tra vài con đường mòn giữa thôn làng và khu rừng này.”

“Chẳng phải chúng ta đã đi qua những con đường ấy rồi sao?” Turgon nói.

Galdor chỉ nhún vai: "Đôi khi Duilin có khả năng phát hiện nhiều thứ mắt thường dễ bỏ qua.” Rồi cậu đột ngột hướng mắt về phía dải rừng bên phải, đầy cảnh giác. ” Công tử Turgon, chúng ta nên nấp đi thì hơn. Có tiếng vó ngựa đang tiến gần đường mòn bên kia rừng – có lẽ là một toán quân.”

Turgon gật đầu, tuột khỏi yên ngựa. Họ nhẹ nhàng kéo hai con ngựa nấp vào sau một lùm cây bụi ken đặc cao quá đầu, phía trước còn được che chắn bởi hằng hà sa số những thân sồi, du cổ thụ. Căn bản nếu đội quân kia đi qua rừng, họ dễ dàng quan sát chúng mà không bị phát hiện. Galdor chăm chú theo dõi tình hình qua kẽ lá, màu áo choàng xanh sẫm của cậu gần như hoà làm một với bụi cây. Họ không phải chờ lâu, bởi những kị sĩ cũng toán trinh sát đi trước đã nhanh chóng đánh động cả khu rừng. Vó ngựa khuấy tung thảm lá khô mục từ mùa thu năm ngoái, xen lẫn tiếng nói chuyện và quát nạt. Turgon nhận ra ngọn cờ đỏ thêu gia huy hình mặt trời cùng những tia lửa toả tròn của nhà Fëanor. Nơi này chỉ cách Formenos chừng hai giờ đi bộ, dường chúng đang thi hành một nhiệm vụ chính đáng nào đó, lại tự tin vào lực lượng đông đảo, nên không cần phải giấu mình.

 _Phong cách ồn ào này không lẫn vào đâu được._ Turgon cười khẩy. Galdor cũng quay lại nháy mắt với anh. Trong tất cả những hiệp sĩ đồng trang lứa với anh, không ai không biết tiếng Celegorm nhà Fëanor. Một phần vì sức mạnh khủng khiếp và tài năng vượt trội về nhiều loại vũ khí của hắn, một phần vì tính kiêu ngạo và sự tàn nhẫn coi chém giết làm thú vui. Hắn từng giết chết dã man hai đối thủ trong lúc đấu tay đôi, và không hề bị truy cứu. Việc đó vẫn làm Turgon lợm giọng mỗi khi nhớ lại.  _Thật may vì hắn cưỡi ngựa đấu thương rất tệ, bằng không cả mình lẫn anh Fingon đều khó thể sống tới giờ._

Mái tóc vàng dài buộc gọn sau gáy sáng lên khi gã hiệp sĩ cầm đầu đoàn quân đi qua khoảng rừng thưa ngập nắng. Hắn thường không mặc giáp kể cả giáp xích, chỉ khoác một chiếc áo choàng nhung dài bên ngoài áo chẽn đỏ sẫm – màu cờ của cha hắn. Hắn đeo hai bao tên – một sau lưng, một bên sườn cùng cây cung gỗ đỏ và thanh trường kiếm nặng nề. Có vẻ hắn tự tin rằng không đối thủ nào đủ khả năng khiến mình bị thương. Turgon bức bối nhận ra việc đó không phải không có cơ sở.  _Đúng hơn là việc đó có thật, chưa ai chạm được mũi kiếm hay bắn trúng Celegorm. Hắn tựa như sở hữu bản năng của dã thú, dễ dàng phát hiện những mối đe doạ nhỏ nhất._  Anh thầm nhủ sẽ có ngày mình bóc toạc vẻ kiêu ngạo khỏi khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ nhưng vô cảm của hắn.

“Công tử, hai người sẽ còn đụng độ nhau nhiều. Nhưng không phải lúc này.” Galdor thì thào, hơi e ngại. Có lẽ cậu đã đọc được vẻ khao khát được chiến đấu với Celegorm hiện trên mặt anh.

Turgon xua tay: “Yên tâm, tạm thời ta chưa muốn đánh nhau ngay. Ta chỉ thắc mắc về nhiệm vụ của chúng. Con đường mòn bên đó dẫn về đâu nhỉ?”

“Chỉ là một đoạn đường ngắn, sau đó sẽ gặp một triền dốc thoải dẫn ra bìa rừng, nơi những ngõ đường cụt giữa hai lãnh địa giao nhau.” Galdor trả lời, vẫn đăm đăm quan sát gã hiệp sĩ tóc vàng.

 _Nơi những ngõ đường cụt giao nhau. Nơi chốn dành cho những kẻ bị ruồng bỏ, những kẻ không còn gì để mất, và những kẻ không thể tìm ra con đường dẫn dắt cuộc đời mình. Nơi mà các lãnh chúa tuyên bố ngoài phạm vi cai quản của họ – giống như một ốc đảo cô độc bị cô lập và quên lãng._  “Là tu viện cổ.” Turgon bật thốt. Anh chưa từng đến đó, song vẫn được nghe Fingon kể lại. Nghe nói con trai nuôi của lãnh chúa Fëanor, Maglor, sau khi làm bẽ mặt ngài ta trước toàn thể cư dân bằng việc từ hôn ngay trước lễ cưới, đã bị trục xuất khỏi Formenos và đến đó sống cuộc đời lặng lẽ của một tu sĩ. Cũng có nguồn tin rằng anh ta đã sớm chọn con đường phụng sự Đức Cha từ khi còn nhỏ, thành thử không thể chấp nhận hôn lễ. Dẫu là lí do gì đi chăng, anh ta vẫn là người đầu tiên trong vòng mười năm trở lại đây dám trái lệnh Fëanor. Turgon những tưởng hình phạt của Feanor phải khủng khiếp hơn là thuận ý cho Maglor rời khỏi thành.

Toán quân của Celegorm giờ đã đi xa khỏi chỗ họ nấp một quãng, nhìn từ đây chỉ còn thấy màu áo choàng đỏ thấp thoáng trong bóng cây sẫm tối. Galdor lại nhíu mày, không giấu diếm sự khinh bỉ lẫn ghê tởm trong lời mình: “Có vẻ chúng hướng đến tu viện thật. Tôi thà cược rằng ngày phán xét cuối cùng sắp diễn ra trong vài giây nữa, còn hơn nghĩ chúng đến đó để tỏ lòng kính Chúa. Lũ ô hợp khát máu.”

Turgon trầm ngâm suy nghĩ. “Có thể chúng đến đó tìm Maglor. Dẫu sao anh ta cũng từng là con nuôi của Fëanor, và có vẻ vấn đề giữa hai người đó chưa giải quyết xong. Cũng có thể chúng đi tìm Maedhros, hoặc đơn giản là chúng có chuyện cần hỏi ý kiến một tu sĩ…”

“Chúng ta có nên tìm hiểu tiếp không? Tôi thiết nghĩ việc hệ trọng lúc này là tìm ngài Fingon, chúng ta không cần xen vào chuyện riêng tư nhà Feanor.” Galdor bồn chồn đề nghị. Họ đã tốn quá nhiều thời gian chỉ để chú ý Celegorm và đoàn quân của hắn.

“Nhắn cho Duilin. Ta cần cậu ấy để mắt đến mọi hành tung của Celegorm.” Turgon ra lệnh. “Với những kĩ năng trinh sát của mình, cậu ấy có lợi thế hơn chúng ta, nhất là khi chúng ta phải dẫn theo ngựa, tốc độ băng rừng sẽ rất chậm và dễ bị phát hiện. Nếu Duilin thấy có gì bất thường, lập tức báo cho ta ngay.”

Galdor, như mọi khi, thi hành mệnh lệnh của anh không một giây chậm trễ. Vài phút sau, cánh nhạn đưa tin đã mất hút sau những tán lá rậm rì. Turgon nhìn về phía đó thêm một lúc, hi vọng thư sẽ đến tay Duilin suôn sẻ. Đoạn anh gật đầu với Galdor, hai người tiếp tục dắt ngựa men theo dải rừng, theo những dấu vết toán quân để lại. Thỉnh thoảng họ trao đổi vài câu về sự xuất hiện của Celegorm cũng như việc hắn sẽ làm gì khi đến tu viện.

Turgon chỉ mới gặp Maglor một lần, chưa từng nói chuyện, song vẫn không khỏi ấn tượng về sự thông thái điềm tĩnh của anh ta – trái ngược hoàn toàn với những đứa con ruột của Feanor. Vào khoảnh khắc giáp mặt Maglor, Turgon liên tưởng đến một đoá hồng dại nép mình sau màn sương, trầm lặng nhưng kiêu hãnh, nhỏ bé mà tự do, mãnh liệt mà thuần khiết, thà bị huỷ diệt còn hơn để mình bị vấy bẩn bởi bùn nhơ tầm thường. Ý nghĩ về anh ta khiến vị công tử không khỏi ái ngại – Celegorm nổi tiếng là kẻ không biết thương xót, sẵn sàng giẫm đạp lên mọi thứ đẹp đẽ chỉ để thoả mãn thú vui khát máu của mình. Nếu quả thực hắn đến tìm vị tu sĩ, cuộc gặp của họ hẳn sẽ chẳng yên bình gì cho cam, và Turgon ghét phải nhìn Celegorm chà đạp người khác.

Hơn nữa, thêm một lí do để anh sốt sắng tìm đến tu viện – đó là Maglor có mối liên hệ mật thiết với Maedhros. Chắc chắn anh ta sẽ biết gì đó về vụ mất tích bí ẩn, và nếu có tin tức về Maedhros, anh sẽ có cơ hội tìm được anh trai mình.

Bởi hai tâm hồn ràng buộc dưới vòm tầm gửi sẽ không bao giờ tách rời nhau, kể cả khi cái chết tìm đến họ.


	3. Caranthir - Rặng ngải đắng bên sông

Caranthir sải bước hướng về pháo đài chính, phớt lờ những cặp mắt soi mói, những tràng xì xào đầy e ngại lẫn ác ý của người dân hai bên đường. Một hiệp sĩ lớn tuổi ném cho hắn cái nhìn ghê tởm rồi nhanh chóng thúc ngựa vượt lên trước, suýt hất hắn nhào xuống rãnh nước. Đó là lý do hắn ghét phải đi trên đường cái vào ban ngày. Lúc màn đêm lạnh lẽo buông xuống, hắn hoàn toàn nắm quyền sinh sát trong tay, bạn đồng hành chỉ có tiếng gió rít sầu thảm qua kẽ tường và những vì sao lạnh lẽo, chẳng có kẻ nào dám làm phiền hay khinh bỉ.

Tuy nhiên hôm nay lãnh chúa đột nhiên triệu tập hắn sớm – hẳn có việc rất hệ trọng, một nhiệm vụ đẫm máu nào đó mà Fëanor không thể đợi được đến cuối ngày, hoặc giả ông ta muốn tiến hành trong bí mật. Mệnh lệnh truyền bằng quạ rất dễ rơi vào tay kẻ khác. Thành thử hắn phải nghiến răng bước qua đám dân đen ngu xuẩn phiền toái, cố ngăn mình không đặt tay lên chuôi kiếm và không thốt ra câu chửi thề nào. Hắn thừa biết cư dân thành Formenos gọi mình là “đứa con của bóng tối” – dĩ nhiên chỉ dám gọi sau lưng, những lúc họ tưởng hắn đã đi khuất. Dẫu sao họ vẫn còn e ngại lãnh chúa Fëanor. Câu chuyện về người con mang điềm gở của lãnh chúa đã ghi tạc trong đầu người dân nhiều năm nay.

Về phần mình, Caranthir thà bị ném thẳng vào mặt những lời cay nghiệt. Như thế còn dễ chịu hơn việc làm đứa con bị ruồng bỏ của vị lãnh chúa nổi tiếng tàn bạo. Hắn không nhớ – đúng hơn là không biết vì sao ông căm ghét hắn. Khi hắn đủ lớn để ý thức được vài vấn đề căn bản thì quanh hắn chỉ còn bóng tối và những lời miệt thị cay đắng, những trận đòn vô cớ, những nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm chết người. Kí ức tuổi thơ của hắn thấm đẫm nước mắt của mẹ; trói buộc trong ánh nhìn ghê tởm của cha; và đau đớn dưới không biết bao nhiêu cú đánh khủng khiếp của Celegorm.

Hắn nện gót giày trên mặt đường trải sỏi, hệt như đã từng giẫm lên hàng trăm hàng ngàn lời nguyền rủa ác ý để trở thành cái bóng của lãnh địa Formenos. Một cái bóng có thể lặng lẽ kết liễu người ta trong đêm, trước khi nạn nhân kịp nhận biết chuyện gì xảy ra. Bằng đao kiếm, bằng cung dao, và bằng cả những lá thư gửi đến lãnh chúa Fëanor, trong đó chi chít những cái tên nung nấu ý định phản bội.  _Tốt thôi, các ngươi nên sợ thì hơn._  Hắn thầm nghĩ khi nhìn hai nông dân dạt ra tránh đường, cảm xúc trong mắt họ chỉ có sợ hãi lẫn căm ghét.

Cuối cùng lối dẫn vào pháo đài cũng trải ra trước mặt, giải thoát hắn khỏi đám dân đen nhiều chuyện. Pháo đài toạ lạc trên một ngọn đồi hình bát úp – không quá cao, song cũng đủ khiến những kẻ vây hãm gặp nhiều khó khăn. Bao quanh pháo đài là một hào nước rộng, bên dưới cắm đầy chông nhọn, hệt như vòng hào bảo vệ ngoài thành. Chỉ có một đường lên cổng, khá dốc, với những bậc thang đá mòn nhẵn vì mưa gió. Các anh em khác đều sống trong pháo đài, ngoại trừ đứa con bị chối bỏ. Caranthir bất giác cười chua chát, nhớ lại quãng thời gian ngắn ngủi sống cùng họ. _Tuổi thơ êm đềm và đẹp đẽ, mấy tay thi sĩ nửa mùa thường ngợi ca như vậy đúng không nhỉ?_  Lên năm tuổi, khi biết mình bị tống khỏi pháo đài, Caranthir đã vui mừng khôn xiết.

Từ đó đến nay Fëanor chưa bao giờ gọi hắn trở lại – những nhiệm vụ tàn bạo đều được giao bằng quạ. Hắn lớn lên, vui buồn lẫn oán hận, đau khổ lẫn hả hê, học hỏi, trải nghiệm và giết người – tất cả diễn ra bên ngoài bức tường đá xám của pháo đài. Hắn biết mặt tất cả những người anh em của mình, nhưng họ thì mau chóng lãng quên hắn. Có lẽ Fëanor nói rằng hắn đã chết yểu. Hoặc hình ảnh hắn trong tâm trí họ vĩnh viễn là thằng nhóc năm tuổi gầy nhom, run rẩy trong sợ hãi, mặt luôn đầy vết xước xát rỉ máu. Họ không bao giờ biết hắn đã thay đổi như thế nào, và hắn luôn có cách tránh mặt họ. Thật trớ trêu, lũ nông dân mê tín cùng đám thợ rèn dốt nát ngoài thành còn quen mặt hắn hơn cả những người thân ruột thịt.

Thỉnh thoảng họ vẫn lướt ngang qua hắn ngoài đường cái, trong ngõ hẻm tối tăm, giữa lễ hội ngày mùa, trên những cây cầu đá đầy rêu phong, bên góc sân thánh đường đổ từng hồi chuông mừng lễ cưới. Cái bóng lặng lẽ đứng bên rìa thế giới, quan sát từng người anh em. Maedhros, trước sau vẫn giữ nguyên cái vẻ ân cần hào hiệp giả tạo của một hiệp sĩ; Maglor, bước đi với vẻ mặt như thể cả Formenos đều là những kẻ tội lỗi chực làm vấy bẩn thánh giá của anh ta; Celegorm, kiêu ngạo và hung tợn như một con sói khát máu, chỉ cần một xích mích nhỏ cũng đủ để anh ta rút kiếm. Còn một đứa út mà hắn không nhớ tên, chỉ biết nó rất ít đặt chân ra khỏi pháo đài.  _Hình ảnh ngược của mình._  Mẹ mất sau khi sinh đứa em trai ấy – năm hắn hai tuổi – và đó là lí do hắn căm ghét nó hơn bất kì điều gì.

Cánh cổng sắt gắn đầy đinh tán nặng nề mở ra sau khi Caranthir trình báo về lệnh triệu tập, và sau khi viên đội trưởng đội gác săm soi tờ công văn của hắn như thể nghi ngờ hắn làm giả.  _Ta không háo hức được gặp cha đến vậy đâu, ông già lẩm cẩm ạ._  Hắn mỉa mai nghĩ. Cuối cùng ông ta cũng phải thừa nhận con dấu đúng là của lãnh chúa. Song hắn vẫn cảm thấy ánh mắt ông xoáy vào lưng mình suốt quãng đường còn lại, bỏng rát.  _Ngươi là khách không mời ở đây_. Hắn nghĩ đội trưởng muốn cảnh báo như vậy. Vạt áo choàng đen như cánh quạ của hắn quả thật lạc lõng giữa sắc đỏ hiện diện khắp nơi trong lâu đài. Màu cờ của Fëanor. Màu của máu và lửa.

Chờ sẵn ở đầu sảnh lớn là ông ngoại hắn – cũng là cố vấn lâu năm của Fëanor – Mahtan. Cao lớn và khắc nghiệt như một cây búa chiến, ông dường chẳng thay đổi chút nào kể từ lúc Caranthir rời pháo đài. Hắn không có ấn tượng gì nhiều về vị cố vấn này, ngoại trừ mái tóc đỏ của ông. Mái tóc đỏ mà mẹ hắn được kế thừa.

Đột nhiên trong hắn dấy lên một niềm tưởng tiếc xa xôi, hệt như dòng nham thạch chảy rỉ rả vào tim.  _Mẹ, con trở về rồi._

Nỗi tiếc nhớ ấy chẳng hề phai nhạt đi khi hắn theo Mahtan đến thư phòng của lãnh chúa, bất kể hắn nỗ lực dằn nén thế nào. Hắn đành ép mình tập trung vào những viên gạch lát hành lang, hi vọng chúng sẽ giúp hắn phân tâm khỏi kí ức về mẹ.

Hành lang dài kết thúc và lối dẫn lên tháp mở ra, băng qua những bờ tường phòng vệ cổ xây kiểu răng cưa. Bầu trời xanh ngút trải rộng trên đầu làm Caranthir có chút lạ lẫm – hắn rất ít ra khỏi nhà vào ban ngày. Đường ngầm tối tăm dưới lòng thành và trời đêm mờ mịt không trăng sao quen thuộc với hắn hơn.

Thỉnh thoảng Mahtan dừng lại, trao đổi nhanh vài câu với những lính gác vừa đổi ca, trong khi hắn lơ đãng nhìn xuống khu chợ và quảng trường xa tít bên dưới. Fëanor luôn ưa thích vị trí cao để ông ta dễ dàng quan sát cả thần dân lẫn kẻ địch. Đó là lí do ông ta chọn căn phòng trên ngọn tháp cao nhất, vĩ đại nhất pháo đài. Gió sớm thổi tung những ngọn cờ cắm trên nóc tháp, tạo ra ảo ảnh giống như mái ngói đang bốc cháy rừng rực.

Hôm nay Mahtan có vẻ bực bội bất thường, thỉnh thoảng ông lại bắn cho Caranthir những cú liếc sắc lẹm. Chẳng mấy chốc, họ đã đến trước hai cánh cửa gỗ đen chạm trổ đầy hoa văn, có khảm gia huy nhà Feanor ngay chính giữa. Sau khi cộc cằn ra lệnh “Vào đi”, ông ta lập tức đóng sầm cánh cửa nặng trịch sau lưng hắn. Nếu hắn không nhanh chân, hẳn vạt áo đã bị kẹt cứng.

Hắn nhanh chóng lấy lại bình tĩnh, giũ vị cố vấn đầy hằn học kia khỏi tâm trí như người ta giũ một con côn trùng phiền toái.

Ánh nắng đầu ngày lọt qua ba cửa sổ rộng làm căn phòng bừng sáng. Chính giữa phòng kê một bàn giấy lớn, chất đầy công văn, bản đồ quân sự, mực, bút lông, sáp nến, con dấu cùng những chồng giấy da cao ngất. Trên bức tường đối diện không treo thảm thêu như những lãnh chúa khác, thay vào đó là hai thanh trường kiếm bắt chéo dưới lá cờ đỏ thêu gia huy. Tất cả đều được nắng dát bạc lấp lánh. Feanor ghét bóng tối, đúng hơn là sợ hãi bóng tối. Thêm một điểm khác biệt giữa hắn và cha ruột. Bóng tối khiến hắn cảm thấy dễ chịu, đó là lúc hắn được tự do làm chủ cuộc đời mình.

“Nếu ngươi nghĩ ta có đủ kiên nhẫn chờ ngươi ngẩn ngơ ngoài đó, thì ngươi lầm rồi.” Giọng uy quyền của lãnh chúa vọng đến như sấm, trần nhà cao khuếch đại nó thêm vài phần. “Formenos không có chỗ cho những kẻ ngây dại.”

Caranthir cúi đầu, miễn cưỡng lẩm bẩm vài câu sáo rỗng vốn được quy định trong nghi thức dành cho vai vế thấp hơn. Hắn không có ý định quỳ xuống tham kiến Fëanor. Cái lưỡi của lãnh chúa vẫn tàn độc như ngày nào – dĩ nhiên là đối với hắn. Nếu Mahtan là búa chiến, thì Fëanor là một thanh trường kiếm sắc lẻm luôn được tuốt trần, không có và không cần bao kiếm. Không ai đủ khả năng kìm giữ cơn thịnh nộ của ông ta kể từ lúc lãnh chúa Finwë qua đời một cách bí ẩn.

“Tốn thời gian. Ngẩng lên đi.” Fëanor ra lệnh. Rồi ông ta vào thẳng vấn đề chính, không cần rào trước đón sau: ” Việc ta giao cho ngươi, ngươi điều tra đến đâu rồi?”

“Người có thể hỏi thần bằng quạ, thay vì phải vất vả triệu tập thần đến tận nơi.” Caranthir tỏ vẻ như người tình cờ buột miệng trong một phút lơ đãng bất chợt.  _Muốn có thông tin từ ta, ông phải trả cái giá tương xứng với việc chịu đựng đám dân đen khốn kiếp dọc đường._

“Đừng có giỡn mặt ta. Rõ ràng ngươi chưa nhận đủ những bài học về sự kính trọng lãnh chúa.” Fëanor nạt nộ. “Và đến đứa trẻ cũng biết, quạ là sứ giả tồi cho những tin tức cơ mật.”

Caranthir kín đáo quan sát, nhận thấy lãnh chúa đang trong tình trạng rất bất ổn. Tâm trí ông ta bị chi phối bởi những mối đe doạ khác nhau. Maedhros là một trong số đó.  _Ông ta thực lòng lo lắng cho đứa con đầu, hay chỉ đơn thuần sợ hắn đặt trái tim mình sai chỗ, và làm lộ hết những bí mật của Formenos?_

 _Tỏ ra vâng lời một chút cũng chẳng hại gì._ “Thần hiểu, lãnh chúa không muốn câu chuyện xấu hổ này lọt đến tai người ngoài. Như vậy sẽ làm tổn hại đến uy tín và danh dự dòng họ.” Caranthir nhã nhặn đáp. Hắn thích thấy vẻ khó chịu của Fëanor trước hai từ “xấu hổ.” Phải nói là rất xấu hổ, khi người thừa kế của ông ta đem lòng yêu thương Fingon nhà Fingolfin – dòng họ mà lãnh chúa Formenos thề không đợi trời chung và vẫn nung nấu ý định gây chiến. Chưa kể đến việc chúng còn cùng nhau lén lút trốn khỏi thành, giống như một câu chuyện cổ tích xuẩn ngốc nào đó.  _Cuộc đời này không có chỗ cho chuyện cổ tích._  Hắn mỉa mai nghĩ.  _Kẻ phản bội phải bị diệt trừ tận gốc, bất kể hắn làm gì, yêu ai, tốt đẹp thế nào. Bất kể hắn và ngươi chung dòng máu._

_Bất kể hắn là người duy nhất từng gọi ngươi hai tiếng “em trai.”_

Fëanor phẩy tay, như muốn xua đi ý nghĩ về người thừa kế ngu ngốc kia. “Liệu hồn. Nếu chuyện lộ ra, ta không đảm bảo cái đầu ngươi còn ở đúng chỗ.”

“Vậy chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục bàn về việc ngài giao cho thần, hay chuyển chủ đề sang việc quyết định vị trí cái đầu của thần?” Caranthir hạ giọng.

Sự cuồng nộ bùng lên trên khuôn mặt cứng ngắc của Fëanor như một quầng lửa. Hắn những tưởng ông ta phải đập bàn quát tháo điên cuồng hoặc gọi vệ binh tống hắn vào ngục. Đôi mắt xanh cháy rực giận dữ khoá chặt vào hắn, và hắn đón lấy nó không nao núng. Tuy nhiên sau một quãng im lặng, ngọn lửa ấy dịu dần. Có vẻ Fëanor đã quyết định đặt vấn đề quan trọng lên trước, thay vì hạ mình đôi co với một kẻ thấp hèn như hắn.

“Vậy ta có thể tìm chúng ở đâu?” Ông ta phá tan bầu không khí ngột ngạt.

“Nơi này ngài biết rất rõ, chỉ cách đây tầm một tiếng rưỡi phi ngựa. Tu viện mà con trai nuôi của ngài đang sống. Thần lấy làm ngạc nhiên là Maglor có thể che giấu chúng từng đó thời gian – thần đã nghĩ hắn sẽ làm thay công việc của chúng ta, sau những gì xảy ra ở lễ cưới năm ngoái…”

“Chúng đến đó lâu chưa?”

“Theo như nguồn tin của thần, chúng đến được bốn ngày rồi. Và thật liều lĩnh – đến tận đêm qua chúng vẫn còn nán lại đó. Dẫu Maedhros rời khỏi tu viện từ sớm hôm nay, hắn vẫn chưa thể chạy được xa.”

“Được rồi, lui ra đi. Ta phải thảo luận với những hiệp sĩ khác. Ngươi không có ích lợi gì ở đây nữa.” Fëanor thô bạo cắt ngang lời hắn. Ông ta đã có câu trả lời mình cần. Đoạn ông ta quay sang ra lệnh cho cận vệ của mình triệu tập các hiệp sĩ thân tín.

 _Càng tốt, bởi đây không phải nơi dành cho mình._  Caranthir thấy nhẹ nhõm như vừa trút được gánh nặng. Lời đồn khí chất của Feanor có thể áp đảo tinh thần người khác quả không sai. Nếu hắn là một hiệp sĩ non nớt, hẳn đã sợ đến tê cứng cả người sau cuộc trao đổi ngắn ngủi vừa rồi. Hắn cúi đầu thật thấp, rồi lùi về phía cửa, cảm thấy không thể ở lại đây thêm một giây một phút nào nữa.

“Khoan đã.” Fëanor gọi giật. “Gần đây hành tung của lãnh chúa nhà Finarfin rất bất thường. Ta cần ngươi để mắt đến gã lãnh chúa yếu đuối đó, xem hắn có qua lại với bọn ở Hithlum không. Tuy nhiên đừng vội bứt dây động rừng, khi nào có dấu hiệu rõ ràng mới bắt đầu tiến hành xâm nhập lâu đài Nargothrond.”

“Tuân lệnh.” Caranthir khẽ đáp. Chưa gì hắn đã cảm thấy đây là một nhiệm vụ hết sức nhàm chán – chỉ đơn thuần là quan sát và nghe ngóng bên ngoài lãnh địa của nhà Finarfin. Fëanor đã quá đa nghi, bởi lãnh chúa Finarfin luôn giữ thái độ trung lập suốt nhiều năm, và ông ta vốn được biết đến như một gã khờ mềm yếu thích an phận trong toà thành chật hẹp của mình. Khiêu chiến với Formenos chắc chắn là điều cuối cùng ông ta dám nghĩ. Nếu Fëanor là trường kiếm, thì Finarfin không khác gì một dải lụa sặc sỡ vô dụng.

***

Caranthir thả bước trên hành lang, đi ngược lại con đường mà Mahtan đã dẫn hắn vào. Gió lồng lộng thổi từ dòng sông phía Nam thành Fomernos, làm bay tung những lá cờ sẫm đỏ. Không bị kìm kẹp bởi vị cố vấn đầy thù địch như lúc đến, hắn tự cho phép mình ngẩng mặt đón lấy ngọn gió trong trẻo mát rượi, hít vào mùi hương của đất bùn, cỏ dại và lau sậy bên sông. Không khí thoáng đãng đem lại thứ cảm giác dễ chịu mà hắn chưa từng biết tới, khác một trời một vực với bầu không giá lạnh ban đêm.

Hắn tựa người vào tường thành, bên cạnh một lỗ châu mai, rồi hướng mắt về phía dòng sông xa xa – như một dải ánh sáng lấp lánh bên kia những ngọn đồi thấp xanh ngút ngàn. Hắn biết đấy là con sông duy nhất uốn mình chảy qua ba vùng lãnh địa – Formenos, Hithlum, và cuối cùng là Nargothrond của nhà Finarfin cai quản. Nhờ phù sa ở hạ nguồn nên Nargothrond có lợi thế rất lớn về nông nghiệp, gần như là đầu mối cung cấp lương thực cho những pháo đài lân cận. Tuy nhiên, những học giả còn kể rằng lãnh địa ấy nổi tiếng về hoa, mỗi mùa có hàng trăm loài hoa khác nhau. Hắn chưa từng đặt chân đến đó, song hắn thiết nghĩ người dân của Finarfin sống rất hạnh phúc.

Thình lình có người khẽ chạm vào bao kiếm của hắn. Phản xạ cực nhanh, Caranthir quay phắt lại, kề dao găm vào cổ người đó, tay kia siết lấy chuôi kiếm, mau lẹ và nhẹ nhàng đến nỗi kẻ xâm phạm cứng đờ người.

Hắn trừng mắt đánh giá đối thủ, rồi chán ngán nhận ra đó chỉ là một đứa trẻ tầm mười bốn tuổi, có bộ dạng của một thợ học nghề ở lò rèn. Thằng nhóc khoác chiếc áo chẽn dính đầy bồ hóng, trên bắp tay rắn rỏi chi chít vết sẹo bỏng. Tuy nhiên chi tiết khiến Caranthir để ý là đôi mắt nó – đôi mắt xanh ngọc trong veo, mang vẻ tĩnh tại kì lạ, bất chấp nó đang nhìn đăm đăm vào lưỡi dao sáng loáng kề sát cổ mình.

 _Đôi mắt của mẹ._  Tim hắn nhói lên như bị gai châm. Ảo ảnh của mười hai năm về trước vùn vụt trôi qua trước mắt hắn, nhắc hắn nhớ mình còn có một đứa em trai.  _Curufin, tên nó là Curufin_.

Thằng nhóc rụt rè chỉ vào thanh trường kiếm của hắn, rồi lại chỉ vào tay mình, lắp bắp những thanh âm vô nghĩa.  _Nó bị câm. Đó là lí do lãnh chúa cao quý tống nó xuống lò rèn._  Hắn nghĩ, tự hỏi một thợ rèn học việc tật nguyền muốn gì ở hắn, bởi căn bản hắn không hiểu nó muốn biểu đạt ý gì.

Ngay khi hắn quyết định không mất thời gian với đứa trẻ kì quặc này nữa, một mũi tên nóng rẫy đã sượt qua mang tai, cắm phập vào kẽ tường phía sau. Thần chết vừa ở rất gần mà hắn không hay biết.

“Bỏ bàn tay dơ bẩn của mày ra!” Gã hiệp sĩ tóc vàng hét vọng từ đầu hành lang phía đối diện, mũi tên tiếp theo đã sẵn sàng trên dây cung căng quá cỡ. “Tránh xa thằng bé!”

Caranthir vội vàng hạ dao xuống, biết chắc nếu mình chậm thêm vài giây, mũi tên của Celegorm sẽ xuyên thủng đầu, như anh ta đã từng làm với không biết bao nhiêu kẻ thù trước đó.  _Hôm nay là ngày đoàn tụ gia đình sao?_  Hắn ngán ngẩm nghĩ. Thằng nhóc học việc lập tức chạy như bay về phía Celegorm, níu lấy tay cầm cung của anh ta, rồi vừa liên tục lắc đầu vừa chỉ về phía hắn.  _Thằng ngốc, ta vừa suýt lấy mạng ngươi, còn anh ngươi thì suýt lấy mạng ta. Tạm thời coi như huề._

Celegorm hậm hực nhét lại mũi tên vào bao da đeo bên sườn. Đoạn anh ta hùng hổ tiến về phía hắn như một con sói đói vừa phát hiện mồi. Gió đột ngột đổi chiều, làm vạt áo choàng đỏ rực bay giật về phía sau thành từng đợt sóng máu, tương phản khủng khiếp với mái tóc vàng óng xoã xuống lưng.

Caranthir không phản ứng gì, kể cả khi bàn tay cứng như thép của anh ta túm lấy cổ áo hắn. “Mày là một trong những con chuột hèn hạ chuyên săn tin tức. Cha tao có thể châm chước cho mày, nhưng tao thì không.” Anh ta gầm gừ không khác loài dã thú điên cuồng. “Nên mày đừng tự cho mình cái quyền đi lung tung trong pháo đài và đe doạ người khác.”

 _Anh ta không nhận ra mình._ Caranthir nghĩ, cảm xúc pha trộn giữa nhẹ nhõm lẫn chạnh lòng từ từ dâng lên như thuỷ triều. Ở một nơi chốn sâu hút nào đó trong tâm tưởng, hắn có cảm tưởng mình đang trở lại là đứa trẻ hai tuổi bám lấy vạt áo anh trai. Thuở mẹ vẫn còn sốngvà Celegorm chưa đổi tính.

 _Celegorm, em không phải là chuột. Em là Caranthir._  Đứa trẻ trong góc khuất tâm trí thổn thức khóc. Còn hắn vẫn bình thản nhìn thẳng vào cặp đồng tử xanh hừng hực lửa giận của người đối diện.

“Tao mà còn thấy mày lảng vảng quanh đây thì đừng trách, dù cha không thích tao làm dây máu trong pháo đài của ông ta. Biến đi cho khuất mắt, con chuột kinh tởm.” Celegorm thô bạo xô hắn sang một bên, rồi biến mất vào thư phòng của Feanor. Thằng nhóc cũng theo sát gã. Nó còn liếc Caranthir một cái đầy buồn bã trước khi hai cánh cửa gỗ đóng sầm. Hắn mỉm cười lạnh lẽo, chỉnh lại cổ áo và ghim cài áo choàng, không khỏi cảm thấy may mắn vì Celegorm đang vội – có lẽ do Feanor triệu tập, nên chưa đủ thời gian xử lí hắn đến nơi đến chốn. Bằng không hắn khó lòng trở về lành lặn.

Hắn quay lưng với toà tháp, tiếp tục con đường của mình.  _Celegorm, em là Caranthir, em trai anh._  Đứa trẻ trong đầu hắn vẫn lặng lẽ gọi, song hắn chẳng buồn để tâm đến nó.

 _Formenos đã trở nên quá ngột ngạt._ Caranthir ngán ngẩm nghĩ về chặng đường trở về phải băng qua khu chợ. Cuộc gặp với Fëanor và Celegorm khiến hắn vô cùng mệt mỏi, thành thử hắn thấy mình khó lòng chịu đựng những lời xì xầm ác ý của người dân như lúc sáng.  _Ở một khía cạnh nào đó, quyết định bỏ trốn của Maedhros là đúng đắn. Tuy nhiên anh ta lại hành động nông nổi. Nếu là mình…_

Caranthir bất giác nhếch môi cười, hướng mắt về phía Nam. Phía có dòng sông dịu dàng uốn mình qua hàng dặm rừng xanh tươi cùng vô vàn bụi lau sậy trổ hoa trắng hắn đã nhìn thấy lúc ở trên tường phòng vệ.

 _Nếu là mình, mình sẽ tạm hài lòng với những cuộc bỏ trốn nho nhỏ trước đã. Đâu phải lúc nào cũng có cơ hội được đi dưới ánh sáng ban ngày._  
.  
.  
.  
Nếu cưỡi ngựa theo đường chính, từ Formenos đến bờ sông chỉ mất hơn hai giờ. Tuy nhiên Caranthir không thích thu hút quá nhiều sự chú ý vào mình, nên hắn đã chọn một quãng đường vòng khá mất thời gian – ra khỏi thành bằng cổng sau, băng qua hai ngôi làng cùng một cụm rừng lá kim nhỏ, vòng qua nửa ngọn đồi trước khi đến được ngã ba đường. Một ngã dẫn xuống hạ nguồn dòng sông, nơi thành Nargothrond trù phú toạ lạc. Một ngã men theo rìa đồng cỏ, mà hắn biết nó sẽ rẽ ngoặt sang phải sau một giờ đi bộ nữa, từ đó là lãnh địa của nhà Fingolfin. Ngã cuối cùng dĩ nhiên chạy chếch về phía Bắc, xuyên qua những cụm rừng thưa và nhập với ba tuyến đường lát đá thẳng tắp dẫn về nơi hắn vừa rời khỏi.

Hắn cẩn trọng quan sát, phát hiện ra từ bờ sông vẫn có thể theo dõi kẻ đến người đi ở khu vực quanh ngã ba. Những lùm bụi um tùm dễ dàng che chắn khỏi tầm mắt khách bộ hành. Hắn quyết định lát nữa sẽ một công đôi việc, bắt đầu kiểm tra lãnh địa của Finarfin từ mốc giao thông quan trọng này.

Mặt trời lên đỉnh. Khoảng rừng sau lưng hắn tĩnh mịch đến ngột ngạt, nồng mùi nhựa thông bị hun nóng. Ngôi làng phía xa thiếp ngủ mệt mỏi trong bầu không khí nóng bức. Không có lấy một tiếng chim hót hoặc dấu hiệu của người dân. Rất ít kẻ muốn ra khỏi nhà dưới ánh nắng gay gắt của buổi trưa hè.

Caranthir không chọn lối rẽ nào. Hắn băng ngang ngã ba, đi thẳng về phía rừng cây đột ngột dốc xuống, nơi sắc xanh sẫm của những tán sồi cổ thụ dần nhường chỗ cho sắc xanh nhạt hơn của liễu, tống quán sủi và ngải đắng. Sau trận mưa đêm qua, vùng đất gần bờ sông vẫn còn khá lầy lội. Sườn dốc bùn lầy phủ đầy cỏ dại cố gắng níu lấy bước chân hắn, trong khi một bụi mâm xôi lẻ loi tìm cách xé toạc vạt áo choàng nâu cũ kĩ khi hắn không để ý.

Hắn đã thay trang phục của một thợ săn bình thường, với áo da giản dị, áo choàng cũ sờn và cung tên giắt sau lưng, đồng thời buộc túm mái tóc dài sau gáy cho khỏi vướng. Như vậy ít bị nghi ngờ hơn bộ đồ đen dùng để tiếp kiến lãnh chúa ban sáng. Hơn nữa, chúng khiến hắn có cảm tưởng được giải thoát khỏi những trách nhiệm, kí ức, lời miệt thị, sự sợ hãi, lòng căm ghét cùng nỗi oán hờn khôn nguôi ở Formenos. Nơi này chẳng ai nhận ra hắn, và hắn có thể nghĩ rằng mình đang bắt đầu một cuộc đời mới. Tạm thời.

Hắn cẩn trọng trượt xuống cuối dốc, lập tức cảm thấy choáng ngợp. Cái nóng giữa trưa tan biến trong khoảnh khắc, cả những kế hoạch theo dõi động tĩnh từ Nargothrond cũng vậy.

Dòng sông hiền hoà mở ra một thế giới mênh mông rợn ngợp, lấp lánh nắng hạ và lung linh phản chiếu cảnh sắc hai bên bờ. Một thế giới tinh sạch, rạng ngời và tươi tắn, nhưng cũng không kém phần trầm lặng yên ả. Khu đất ven sông được điểm tô bằng vô vàn đoá hoa mùa hè: huyền sâm hồng, thiên khuất tím, mao lương vàng rực rỡ cùng lưu ly xanh chen giữa đám cỏ long nha hồng sẫm. Gió lồng lộng thổi tung tóc hắn, mang theo hơi nước tươi mát cùng hằng hà sa số mùi hương đặc trưng từ những dải rừng tươi tốt sát bờ nước. Thỉnh thoảng, vài con vịt trời cất mình khỏi rặng lau sậy ken đặc phía tay trái, làm xao động những ngọn cờ hoa lau xám trắng trong giây lát, rồi bài ca xào xạc buồn bã của lá sậy lại tiếp tục như chưa hề bị gián đoạn.

Caranthir khép mắt lại một lúc, để hương thơm tinh khiết của thế giới bên sông dội đẫm lên người, xoa dịu những kí ức thiêu đốt trong tim và xoá sạch mọi bức bối từ cuộc gặp lúc sáng. Hắn hít vào mùi bùn đất, mùi rêu ẩm, mùi nước sông trong trẻo, và mùi hoa dại lẫn trong mùi hăng hăng của lá cỏ vừa bị giẫm nát.

Hắn chưa bao giờ tận hưởng cảm giác kì lạ này. Trong một nhịp tim đập, hắn nghĩ tên thứ cảm giác đó là “thư thái” hoặc “thanh thản” mà các tu sĩ thường nói. Ngồi trên thảm cỏ mềm ngát hương hoa, lắng nghe bài ca rộn rã của dòng sông hoà cùng khúc nhạc trầm buồn của lau sậy, cảm nhận bóng lá mát rượi trên đầu, hắn nghĩ mình có thể ở lại chốn này mãi mãi, lánh xa khỏi cuộc đời cô độc, đẫm máu trong thực tại. Hắn tự trách mình đã không tìm đến đây sớm hơn.  _Sao ngươi lại chịu đựng cái lồng chật hẹp của Feanor suốt từng ấy năm?_

Đúng lúc đó, một thanh âm khác len lỏi vào bản hoà tấu của thiên nhiên. Caranthir lắng nghe một lúc, nhận ra có người đang ngân nga hát ở đâu đó rất gần. Chất giọng trong trẻo như nước suối mùa xuân và vui tươi như một cánh đồng hoa mùa hạ, xen lẫn tiếng đàn hạc trong vắt. Hắn nhanh chóng xác định được vị trí của người đó – tiếng hát truyền đến từ phía những lùm ngải đắng mà hắn chú ý lúc trượt xuống dốc. Có lẽ là một ca sĩ lang bạt ghé qua đây để tránh nóng, hoặc để tìm sự bình yên giống như hắn. Đối với hắn, âm nhạc là một thứ gì đó cao sang, xa vời không dành cho đứa trẻ bất hạnh bị ruồng bỏ. Lần duy nhất hắn được nghe ai đó hát, là khi bắt gặp Maglor ôm đàn hát một mình ở sân sau. Một bản tình ca buồn não nề mà hắn không còn nhớ lời.

Caranthir nghiêng tai, cố gắng nắm bắt từng giai điệu và lời ca. Không hiểu sao chất giọng trong veo ấy có sức cuốn hút vô cùng mãnh liệt. Hắn để ý người đó cũng đang hát tình ca, song lại là một bản tình ca tràn đầy hân hoan cùng hi vọng, ngọt ngào như dòng mật sánh vàng và dịu dàng như làn gió đang đùa qua vòm lá trên đầu hắn. Caranthir loáng thoáng nhận ra đây là bài dân ca mà các cặp tình nhân sẽ cùng hát trong đêm lễ hội, luôn được đệm nhịp bằng những hồi kèn rộn ràng. Chẳng ai đơn độc hát nó bên dòng sông quạnh vắng, lại còn đệm bằng đàn hạc – thứ nhạc cụ chỉ dành cho những khúc ca buồn. Hắn bắt đầu thấy tò mò về người ca sĩ này, bèn lẳng lặng di chuyển sang phía lùm ngải đắng, hi vọng anh ta sẽ không quá sợ hãi vì sự xuất hiện đột ngột của mình.

Hắn luồn lách qua đám cây bụi, êm ru như một con mèo rừng, đến khi lùm ngải đắng xanh bạc hiện ra trong tầm mắt. Càng đến gần, giọng hát càng đẹp đẽ hơn bội phần, rót vào tim hắn như nắng ban mai thanh khiết. Hắn từ từ vạch đám lá loà xoà cản tầm nhìn ra.

Vào khoảnh khắc định mệnh ấy, Caranthir chưa biết rằng số phận đã định cho hắn một ngả đường khác, xa rất xa khỏi con đường ban đầu.

Hắn chỉ thảng thốt nhận ra thánh ca và tích truyện của các tu sĩ đang trở thành sự thật: một thiên thần phụng sự Chúa Trời vừa giáng trần, hiển hiện bằng xương bằng thịt trước mặt hắn, giữa vầng hào quang rạng ngời.

Chàng ca sĩ trạc tuổi hắn, có mái tóc vàng óng mềm mại xoã xuống tận thắt lưng, như được kết bằng những tia nắng dịu dàng ấm áp nhất. Vắt hờ hững trên bờ vai mảnh dẻ là chiếc áo choàng đi đường thanh nhã màu xanh nhạt. Tuy ăn mặc giản dị, song không gian quanh cậu dường đang lấp lánh thứ ánh sáng huyền diệu không thuộc về trần thế. Cậu ôm trong tay một cây đàn hạc bằng gỗ nâu đã lên nước bóng loáng, và đó là hành trang duy nhất cậu ta đem theo. Không dao găm, cung tên hay kiếm – Caranthir biết hầu hết ca sĩ lang bạt không phải những kẻ chỉ biết đàn hát. Họ có thể sử dụng vũ khí lợi hại như bất kì chiến binh nào, hòng bảo vệ mình khỏi vô số mối nguy rình rập dọc đường. Tuy nhiên chàng ca sĩ này lại hoàn toàn khác biệt.  _Cậu ta đến từ đâu nhỉ?_

Mải theo đuổi dòng suy tưởng miên man, hắn không để ý bài hát đã kết thúc từ lâu.

“Tôi cho anh hai giây để ra khỏi bụi cây ẩm ướt đó, kẻo bị đỉa hút máu lại trách tôi không cảnh báo.” Giọng trong veo vẳng lại, song chẳng gợn chút giận dữ hay cảnh cáo nào.

Tuy nhiên Caranthir cũng vội vã kiểm tra xem có con đỉa nào kịp tấn công mình chưa. Thứ sinh vật phiền toái ấy sinh sôi nảy nở rất nhiều ở vùng đất ẩm ướt ven sông. Hắn thấy mặt mình nóng bừng lên như bị lửa hun, vừa do buồn cười vừa do ngượng ngập.  _Vốn là kẻ chuyên lặng lẽ giết người trong đêm, nay lại không thể giấu mình khỏi một ca sĩ bình thường._  Trong một nhịp tim đập, hắn bị giằng xé giữa hai phương án – lẳng lặng rút lui khỏi bờ sông, trả lại địa bàn cho chàng ca sĩ kì cục kia, hoặc đơn giản là chui ra khỏi bụi.

Khi hắn ý thức được bản thân đang làm gì, hắn đã thấy mình ra khỏi bụi cây, đến đứng cạnh chàng ca sĩ trong lùm ngải đắng từ lúc nào không hay.

_Ngươi mất trí rồi sao, Caranthir?_

Cậu ngẩng lên nhìn hắn đầy thích thú, quan sát kĩ lưỡng hắn từ đầu đến chân bằng đôi mắt xanh biếc như đại dương, lấp lánh nắng hạ cùng những tia bông đùa. Vài lọn tóc óng vàng xoà xuống vầng trán thanh tú, hơi bết lại do mồ hôi, song vẫn rất quyến rũ. Caranthir gần như ngẩn ra vì vẻ đẹp trong sáng của cậu, và hắn nghĩ mình có thể đắm chìm trong cặp đồng tử trong vắt kia mãi mãi. Không gian tràn ngập ánh sáng cùng mùi hương đặc trưng của lá ngải đắng càng làm hắn ngây ngất.

Mất một lúc lâu hắn mới lúng túng cất lời được. “Xin lỗi. Tôi không cố ý làm phiền.” Rồi hắn vội thêm: “Chỉ là tôi tình cờ nghe tiếng hát. Cậu… hát rất hay.”

Chàng ca sĩ lẳng lặng đứng lên, ấn cây đàn hạc vào tay Caranthir trước khi hắn kịp phản ứng. Mọi chuyện diễn biến quá nhanh nên hắn thần người mất một lúc, cố gắng hiểu xem tình huống quái quỷ nào đang diễn ra với mình.

“Chưa gì tôi đã biết một điều về anh.” Cậu nói với vẻ tinh quái, trỏ ngón tay vào ngực hắn. “Phép lịch sự tối thiểu khi người ta gặp nhau là tự giới thiệu. Vậy suy ra anh là một thợ săn rất bất lịch sự.”

“Tôi là Carnistir.” Caranthir quyết định sử dụng cái tên mẹ hắn thường gọi lúc nhỏ. Có lẽ chẳng ai còn nhớ đến nó. “Carnistir đến từ thành Hithlum, nếu cậu muốn biết thêm.” Hắn hất đầu về phía con đường rẽ ngoặt dẫn đến lãnh địa nhà Fingolfin. Hắn chẳng dại gì lảng vảng dưới danh nghĩa Formenos, bởi sự cai trị hà khắc của Fëanor giờ đã lan truyền đến tận bờ sông bên kia, và dân chúng khắp vùng chẳng ai yêu mến nổi ông ta.

“Dân ở Hithlum rất ít xuống phía này, xem chừng hôm nay anh đi săn xa nhỉ, Carnistir.” Chàng ca sĩ mỉm cười, không chút nghi ngờ lời nói dối của Caranthir, làm hắn thấy hơi tội lỗi.

“Anh cứ gọi tôi là Felagund. Tôi sống ở Nargothrond.” Cậu ta nói tiếp. ” Được rồi, xong công đoạn thứ nhất. Hát đi, Carn.”

“Cái gì?” Hắn ngạc nhiên hỏi lại, hết nhìn cây đàn hạc trong tay đến nhìn Felagund, và bắt đầu lờ mờ hiểu ra mình đang dây vào chuyện gì.

“Hình phạt cho anh. Vì đã cắt mất cảm hứng sáng tác của tôi, bằng cách rình rập lén lút trong bụi như một con chồn hôi.” Chàng ca sĩ tóc vàng búng một dây đàn hạc, làm ngân lên thanh âm trong vắt. “Đây là nơi chốn yên ả của tôi bấy lâu nay, trước khi anh đến khuấy tung nó lên. Chí ít anh cũng phải đền bù cho tôi chút gì đó.”

Caranthir bắt đầu cảm thấy dở khóc dở cười – hắn thầm ước mình đã không lần theo tiếng hát đến lùm ngải đắng làm gì.  _Hoặc thà để đỉa hút máu trong bụi cây còn hơn._  Hắn bực mình nghĩ. Một nửa trong hắn thấy cậu ta khá thú vị, nửa còn lại chỉ muốn nổi sùng và rời khỏi đây ngay lập tức. Từ khi sinh ra, hắn chưa từng gặp người nào tự nhiên, thẳng thắn và phiền phức đến vậy.

“Tôi không biết hát.” Hắn trả lại cây đàn, hơi quá mạnh tay. “Và cũng không biết chơi nhạc cụ nào hết.”

“Đừng lo, tôi sẽ đệm cho anh, anh có thể yêu cầu bất cứ bài nào.” Felagund bật cười, tiếng cười vang ngân như tiếng chuông bạc trong trẻo. “Ở Nargothrond, tôi biết có vài thợ săn còn hát hay hơn cả ca sĩ, nhưng cũng có khối kẻ hát như sói tru vậy. Nên anh không cần ngại.”

“Tôi có thể chọn cách đền bù khác được không?” Caranthir khó nhọc đề nghị.

“Không.” Chàng ca sĩ trẻ lắc đầu quyết liệt.

“Sao cậu cứ nhất định phải bắt tôi hát bằng được thế?” Hắn thấy giọng mình đã có chút gay gắt.

Felagund không trả lời. Cậu ta nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống bãi cỏ, khuất dưới lùm ngải đắng cao quá đầu, bắt đầu dạo một khúc nhạc ngắn khá quen thuộc, du dương và man mác buồn. “Anh biết bài này chứ?”

“Một chút.” Caranthir làu bàu, cố gắng lục lọi, chắp vá lại lời ca mình nghe được từ đám lính canh quá chén. “Tôi báo trước – có thể tôi sẽ quên lời khá nhiều.”

“Anh có thể tự bù vào những chỗ khuyết, giống như chúng tôi thường làm với dân ca cổ.” Felagund nhoẻn cười, gạt đi một lọn tóc vàng dài vừa xoã xuống mặt. “Sẵn sàng chưa, chàng thợ săn? Để kỉ niệm lần đầu gặp gỡ, tôi sẽ giảm nhẹ hình phạt cho anh. Bốn câu là được.”

“Hai câu thôi.”

“Không được trả giá, đây là bờ sông chứ không phải cái chợ.”

Caranthir vừa tức vừa khổ sở, hắn đồ rằng nếu không chịu hát, cậu Felagund này sẽ đeo bám hắn đến tận Formenos, và kế hoạch của hắn sẽ đổ bể hết. Hơn nữa, chàng ca sĩ nói mình sống ở Nargothrond. Nếu kết bạn được với cậu ta, hắn có thể dễ dàng đi lại trong thành, kiểm tra xem lãnh chúa Finarfin đang mưu toan gì.  _Chỉ là bốn câu thôi mà, Caranthir. Quanh đây chẳng có ai hết._

Hắn thụp người xuống đám ngải đắng, hít vào một hơi đầy mùi hương hăng hắc của chúng, rồi bắt đầu cất giọng theo điệu nhạc của chàng ca sĩ.

_Ta biết tim ta đã lỡ làng_  
_Lặng thầm gửi gió cánh thư yêu_  
_Chẳng hay nàng nhận – hay không nhận?_  
_Chỉ mình ta nhớ đến một chiều…_

“Thôi đủ rồi. Đủ rồi.” Felagund phá lên cười ngặt nghẽo, đến nỗi đánh rơi cả cây đàn xuống thảm cỏ. “Đủ quá rồi.”

Caranthir im bặt, mặt hắn càng lúc càng nóng, chẳng rõ do nắng giữa trưa hay do nỗi xấu hổ đột ngột. Tuy nhiên hắn cũng không ngăn được chính mình bật cười. Lần đầu tiên sau bao nhiêu năm sống giữa sự kìm kẹp của quá khứ và số phận nghiệt ngã. Felagund thì vừa cười rung cả người vừa phải túm lấy thân ngải để ngăn mình ngã lăn xuống bờ sông.

“Tôi đã hiểu.” Chàng ca sĩ tóc vàng dụi mắt, má ửng hồng vì trận cười. “Hiểu vì sao anh nhất quyết không muốn hát… Đức Cha nhân từ… nghe như tiếng mài dao vậy…”

“Tôi đã bảo mà không nghe.” Caranthir lẩm bẩm. Không hiểu sao tim hắn đập gấp bất thường, và hắn tự biện bạch là do cười quá nhiều. “Giờ tôi hết nợ chưa?”

“Về món nợ…” Felagund dợm nói. Đột nhiên cậu ta ngưng bặt, vội vàng nhặt cây đàn cùng áo khoác rơi dưới cỏ lên, rồi đứng phắt dậy, mạnh đến nỗi Caranthir tưởng có kẻ sắp tấn công họ. Hắn lập tức lắp tên vào cung, sẵn sàng giương lên bất cứ lúc nào. Nơi hoang vắng kiểu này rất dễ có dã thú tập kích bất ngờ. Chàng ca sĩ căng thẳng hướng mắt lên đỉnh dốc. Caranthir cũng cảnh giác nhìn về phía đó, cố gắng nghe ngóng song chẳng phát hiện âm thanh lạ nào, chỉ có tiếng dòng sông rì rào chảy, tiếng gió đùa qua trảng ngải đắng, tiếng mấy con chim chích ríu rít giữa những kẽ lá sậy.

“Em trai tôi.” Felagund thì thào. “Nó đang tìm tôi. Nó vừa xuống ngựa chỗ ngã ba đường. Có vẻ nó mới vấp phải một thân cây mục trong rừng, và giờ đang chửi thề thậm tệ…”

“Làm sao cậu biết?” Caranthir ngạc nhiên hỏi lại. “Ngã ba đường cách đây một quãng rừng, lại bị triền dốc che mất.”

“Tôi nhìn thấy nó đến, đơn giản chỉ có thế. Đây là khả năng bẩm sinh của tôi, em gái tôi còn giỏi hơn nhiều…”

“Có phải ban nãy cậu cũng phát hiện ra tôi bằng cách đó? Lúc tôi nấp trong bụi thì cậu đang quay lưng lại.” Caranthir cắt ngang.

Felagund quay lại khẽ cười. “Đồ ngốc, tôi thấy anh từ lúc anh băng qua khu rừng lá kim. Chính tôi cũng ngạc nhiên, bởi tầm nhìn của tôi chưa bao giờ xa được đến vậy. Có lẽ do anh là đối tượng đặc biệt.”

“Giọng hát có được coi là đặc biệt không?” Caranthir trêu.

“Nhiều chuyện quá, tốt nhất là anh nên tránh đi, bởi em trai tôi không ưa dân Hithlum.” Felagund huých nhẹ vào vai hắn. “Tôi cũng phải trở về sớm, kẻo nó sẽ lo lắng.”

Caranthir có chút ngỡ ngàng lẫn tiếc nuối, vì cứ tưởng sẽ được trò chuyện cùng chàng ca sĩ lâu hơn. Bất chấp sự thẳng thắn và vui vẻ đến phiền toái của cậu ta, hắn phải thừa nhận rằng khoảng thời gian vừa rồi khiến hắn vô cùng thoải mái. Nếu thiếu đi cậu, vẻ đẹp của dòng sông cũng chẳng còn thu hút được hắn nữa.

“Felagund… cậu còn quay lại đây nữa không?” Hắn đánh bạo hỏi với theo, khi chàng ca sĩ đã leo được một quãng dốc.

“Câu đó anh nên tự hỏi bản thân mình, Carn ạ.” Cậu ta nháy mắt tinh quái. “Chẳng phải tôi đã bảo với anh đây là nơi chốn ưa thích của tôi sao? Hẹn gặp lại.” Rồi cậu nhanh chóng biến mất sau những rặng sồi phủ bóng trên dốc, bỏ lại hắn với trảng ngải đắng hiu quạnh, cùng vô số cảm xúc khuấy động mãnh liệt trong tim mà hắn chẳng thể gọi tên. Chỉ biết rằng những cảm xúc ấy toả rạng ánh sáng như khúc ca cậu từng hát, như nụ cười tươi tắn, như đôi mắt xanh trong vắt đẹp đẽ. Dẫu ngắn ngủi, nhưng trong nửa giờ ở bên cậu, bóng tối bủa vây cuộc đời hắn đã bị đẩy lùi hoàn toàn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngải đắng/ngải tây(Wormwood) loài cây biểu tượng tui chọn cho Caranthir trong fic, mang ý nghĩa “Nỗi đắng cay,” “Đau buồn,” “Sự thiếu vắng”


	4. Fingon - Con đường qua rặng liễu

Trong giấc mơ, anh thấy mình trở lại nhà nguyện của tu viện cổ. Mái ngói đã sụp mất một phần, phần còn lại ám khói đen kịt. Khúc cây đổ nơi anh và Maglor từng ngồi bên nhau chỉ còn là một đống than. Thảm cỏ xanh mướt cùng những rặng cây rậm rạp bao quanh sân đều biến mất, thay vào đó là sắc xám ảm đạm của tro bụi và màn sương mù dày đặc trùm lên vạn vật. Trong giây lát, tu viện trước mắt anh trở thành một bóng ma mờ mịt.

Fingon ngước nhìn tháp chuông đứng trơ trọi giữa vòm trời xám chì, nhận ra tuy quả chuông không còn ở đó, song âm thanh thê lương của nó vẫn đang văng vẳng trong sương, giống hệt những hồi chuông gióng suốt hai ngày tang lễ của ông nội anh. Anh vẫn chưa quên nụ cười hiền từ của lãnh chúa Finwë, giọng nói ấm áp của ông, và bàn tay rắn rỏi, mạnh mẽ nhưng cũng đầy dịu dàng khi ông vuốt tóc anh. Anh cũng chưa quên ánh mắt cháy bừng căm hận của lãnh chúa Fëanor trong buổi sáng ông nội được chôn cất, cùng mũi kiếm sắc nhọn hướng thẳng về phía cha anh, thề rằng sẽ có ngày ông ta đòi nợ máu sòng phẳng với cha.

Lời nguyền cay độc đặt lên Formenos và Hithlum đã được xác lập như thế. Ngay sát bên di hài lãnh chúa Finwë, người đã dành cả đời để hoà giải những mâu thuẫn, xung đột từ dân chúng đến những vương công quý tộc.

Fingon không phủ nhận mình đã từng sợ hãi – như tất cả những người có mặt trong lễ tang. Tuy nhiên, khi nhìn sang cha mình, sự sợ hãi của anh bỗng chuyển thành một thứ cảm xúc khác mà anh không thể gọi tên. Chỉ biết nó là tổng hoà của lo lắng, bàng hoàng, xót xa, và quyết tâm bảo vệ lãnh chúa thành Hithlum đến cùng.

Vì khuôn mặt của lãnh chúa Fingolfin lúc ấy hoàn toàn bình thản, tĩnh lặng đến bất thường, như mặt hồ mùa thu không gợn sóng, bất chấp mũi kiếm của Fëanor cách ngực cha chưa đầy nửa foot. Chỉ đôi mắt cha rực lên ngọn lửa anh chưa thấy bao giờ. Không rừng rực oán hận như vị lãnh chúa Formenos, mà âm ỉ cháy từ sâu thẳm tâm can, bốc lên từ tàn tích một thứ gì đó vừa sụp đổ và vỡ nát.

Vào khoảnh khắc đó, Fingon đã quyết định sẽ không để cha trở thành tấm khiên đơn độc chắn cho Hithlum khỏi cơn giận dữ của Fëanor. Dẫu chưa hiểu thấu cảm xúc của cha, anh cũng không thể chịu đựng việc bất lực nhìn cha đau khổ đến vậy.

_Lần sau, con sẽ đứng cạnh cha._

Lời hứa ấy không bao giờ trở thành hiện thực.

Trong ngày hội ngày mùa hai năm sau, anh đã để lạc trái tim mình trong một đôi mắt khác, rực sáng, cương nghị, và đầy lạc quan, như hai viên bích ngọc trong veo không chút tì vết của căm hờn. Fingon đã chứng kiến quá nhiều thù hận và khổ đau giữa hai lãnh địa từ khi trở thành người thừa kế thành Hithlum.

Và khi chàng hiệp sĩ tóc đỏ quệt bớt bùn trên mặt, rồi nhoẻn cười đưa tay ra cho anh, anh đã hoàn toàn mất phương hướng.

Hệt như lúc này.

Bước trong màn sương nhạt nhoà vô định, Fingon chỉ có thể lần theo cảm tính, hi vọng sẽ thoát khỏi nơi chốn tuyệt vọng mà mình đang lạc lối. Tu viện tưởng như rất gần, song mỗi lần anh bước tới trước, nó lại lùi xa hơn hàng trăm dặm. Anh tình cờ vấp phải một tu sĩ đã chết, với thanh kiếm xuyên qua tim, mái tóc đen dài xoã trên nền tro xám loang lổ máu, đôi mắt xanh lạnh lẽo đã đứng tròng nhìn trừng trừng vào khoảng không, hai hàng lệ máu chảy dọc má đã chuyển màu nâu sậm.

_Maglor?_

Đột ngột, vạt áo choàng xanh sẫm – màu cờ của cha anh – vụt phất qua như ảo ảnh, hoàn toàn lạc lõng giữa không gian tuyền sắc xám buồn bã. Nỗ lực dời mắt khỏi cái xác cứng đờ của vị tu sĩ, Fingon lập tức đuổi theo dải xanh thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện ấy.

Anh không biết mình đã chạy bao lâu, đến khi những bậc thềm nứt nẻ nhuốm đầy máu khô của tu viện hiện ra.

Turgon đang đứng trên bậc thềm cao nhất, mái tóc đen ướt sũng, vạt áo choàng xanh lấm tấm vết ố sẫm màu. Trong tay vị vương tử Hithlum là thanh trường kiếm đỏ quạch như vừa được rửa bằng máu. Dây gai tua tủa cuốn quanh chuôi kiếm thay cho những đường hoa văn chạm trổ. Đứa em trai chỉ quay lại lúc anh gọi, cặp đồng tử xanh xám chất chứa bi ai lẫn giận dữ.

 _Hắn có xứng đáng để anh bất chấp tất cả như thế không?_  Turgon thì thầm.

Fingon chưa kịp đáp lời, thì một thân người rơi từ tháp chuông xuống ngay trước mặt. Màn máu tung lên, bắn toé vào người anh, sực mùi tử khí. Những đoá hoa đỏ rực chết chóc từ từ nở rộ trên nền tro xám xịt. Người thừa kế thành Hithlum thảng thốt nhận ra mái tóc đỏ nhợt nhạt sau màn sương, như vầng dương sớm bình minh không đủ xua tan hơi lạnh.

Mái tóc của người anh yêu.

Bàng hoàng tột độ, anh chưa kịp phản ứng thì một mũi giáo sắc lạnh đã xé gió lao đến từ phía sau, xuyên thẳng qua bụng. Cơn đau bỏng rát bùng dậy như luồng nham thạch tàn nhẫn dội lên anh, và Fingon chỉ ý thức được mình đã ngã khuỵu xuống những bậc thềm trắng xoá tro bụi, ngay bên cạnh xác vị tu sĩ tóc đen.

Thế giới lập tức chìm vào biển máu, những con sóng đỏ tươi hung bạo dâng lên níu lấy anh, từ từ kéo anh vào cõi địa ngục tanh nồng mùi máu và mùi thối rữa.

“Fingon! Fingon! Tỉnh dậy đi!”

Người thừa kế thành Hithlum khó nhọc mở mắt. Cơn đau âm ỉ lan khắp bụng vẫn còn đó, quặn thắt và nhức nhối. Thế giới quanh anh chìm trong biển sương nhoà nhạt, hư ảo, không biết là mộng hay thực. Nhưng hơi ấm của bàn tay đang lay anh thì rất thật, thật đến đau đớn. Hình ảnh người anh yêu rơi từ tháp chuông xuống vẫn đọng lại trong tâm trí, không khác một vùng bóng tối lạnh lẽo, chực loang ra nuốt chửng trái tim anh bất cứ lúc nào. Miệng anh đầy dư vị tanh tưởi của máu tươi, tựa như một điềm gở.

“Fingon, em có sao không?…” Giọng Maedhros chưa bao giờ chất chứa hoảng loạn và sợ hãi đến vậy. Fingon vô thức lắc đầu, cảm thấy cơ thể mình hoàn toàn tê dại, tựa hồ anh đang bị kẹt dưới một đống đá tảng, lồng ngực nặng trĩu còn hơi thở dường tắc nghẽn hết cả. Anh khó nhọc hít vào một hơi, rồi chớp mắt liên tục để xua tan màn sương bao vây mình.

“Chỉ là… một cơn ác mộng thôi, Maedhros.” Hiệp sĩ tóc đen gượng cười, nghe giọng mình khản đặc.

Người thừa kế thành Formenos lẳng lặng đưa cho anh bình nước, và Fingon đón lấy vẻ biết ơn. Nước suối mát lạnh xoa dịu cổ họng bỏng rát cùng những nỗi sợ hãi không tên trong lòng anh. Những cú thúc dữ dội ở bụng cũng dịu dần. Lúc này Fingon mới từ từ ý thức được họ đang ở đâu. Sau khi chia tay Maglor, họ đã cố gắng tránh xa mọi ngả đường kể cả đường mòn, tìm cách băng qua dải rừng rộng lớn bao quanh tu viện, hi vọng sẽ trốn thoát khỏi lãnh địa đầy thù hận của Formenos và Hithlum. Đến cuối ngày, họ quyết định dừng chân bên một dòng suối nhỏ, nằm dưới đáy vùng trũng, được che chắn bởi hằng hà sa số bụi mâm xôi tua tủa gai. Và rồi cơn ác mộng ập đến như một trận bão hắc ám bất chợt. Fingon còn chẳng nhớ mình đã thiếp đi tự lúc nào.

Càng về khuya, nhiệt độ càng xuống thấp hơn. Gió đêm luồn lách xuống triền dốc thoải như những lưỡi dao băng giá, đến những lùm cây sin sít cũng không cản được từng nhát chém lạnh lẽo. Họ không dám đốt lửa vì sợ sẽ thu hút sự chú ý – của cả dã thú lẫn con người. Fëanor chắc chắn đã treo giải cho cái đầu của Maedhros. Bất cứ gã tiều phu hay thợ săn nào tình cờ đi ngang cũng có thể bán đứng họ.

Fingon thấy mình đang run lên bất thường – mà sương gió ẩm ướt ngấm qua áo choàng chỉ là một lí do. Anh tựa hẳn vào gốc cây, cuốn mình trong chiếc áo choàng lấm bụi đường và tả tơi vì gai cào xé, những mong cơn run rẩy sẽ qua đi.  _Không được. Nếu ngươi ngã bệnh lúc này, tất cả những nỗ lực vừa qua sẽ trở thành vô nghĩa._

Maedhros quay lại từ bờ suối. Anh nhẹ nhàng chậm bớt mồ hôi trên trán Fingon bằng mảnh vải đã dấp nước. “Trán em nóng quá.” Chàng trai tóc đỏ lo lắng nói, đặt một tay lên bụng người yêu – nơi đứa con bé bỏng của họ vẫn đang chờ đợi ngày ra đời. Từng giây từng phút, Fingon vẫn cảm nhận được sức sống mạnh mẽ trong từng cú đạp, bất chấp điều kiện thiếu thốn suốt những ngày qua, cơn run rẩy không ngừng cùng sự kiệt quệ đến tận xương tuỷ của anh.  _Thằng bé rồi sẽ trở thành một hiệp sĩ dũng cảm và kiên cường, hệt như cha nó. Nếu Chúa nhân từ._

Trong khoảnh khắc, ánh mắt họ chạm nhau, và Fingon hiểu nỗi đau chất chứa trong cặp đồng tử xanh ngọc kia. Liệu họ có thể giữ cho đứa trẻ an toàn mãi mãi?

“Cuộc hành trình này không tốt cho hai người chút nào. Anh thiết nghĩ…” Maedhros dợm nói.

“Chúng ta đã đi quá xa, Maedhros ạ.” Fingon lắc đầu, siết lấy bàn tay đang đặt trên bụng mình. “Không còn đường nào để quay lại nữa. Chẳng lẽ anh đã quên giấc mơ của chúng ta rồi sao?”

“Không. Anh không quên.” Hiệp sĩ tóc đỏ lắc đầu. Khuôn mặt anh chìm trong màn tối nhờ nhờ của tán rừng, nên Fingon khó thể đoán được biểu cảm. “Nhưng anh đã nghĩ rất nhiều, kể từ lúc ở tu viện. Chúng ta đã đi quá xa, đúng. Nhưng chúng ta vẫn chưa đặt chân lên ngả đường cụt. Giấc mơ ấy… không nhất thiết phải đạt được trên con đường đầy hung hiểm này.”

Người thừa kế thành Hithlum khẽ cười chua chát. Anh hiểu Maedhros rõ đến độ có thể đoán được những điều anh ấy không nói ra. Con đường an toàn hơn mà hiệp sĩ tóc đỏ nhắc đến chính là đường dẫn về thành Hithlum. Fëanor có thể tự tay chém đầu con trai mình để răn đe dân chúng, nhưng cha anh thì không. Cha sẽ giận dữ, sẽ trách mắng, sẽ trừng phạt anh, nhưng tình yêu trong trái tim người không bao giờ thay đổi. Và điều đó càng khiến Fingon không thể trở về.  _Mình không đủ dũng cảm đối mặt với những gì mình đã gây ra cho cha._  Anh sợ hãi sự thất vọng trong mắt cha hơn cả lưỡi kiếm sắc lẻm kề sát cổ.

_“Fingon, tóc con lại xổ ra rồi kìa.” Lãnh chúa Fingolfin khẽ vuốt tóc đứa con trai đầu, đứa trẻ đang tuổi không thể ngồi yên quá một phút. “Để cha tết lại cho con.”_

_Chưa kịp gút lại đầu dây vàng, đứa trẻ đã vùng chạy mất, bỏ lại người cha bất lực nhìn theo._

_Thuở ấy, giống như một con sóc nhỏ hiếu động, Fingon luôn có mặt khắp mọi ngóc ngách trong thành, và cha luôn bắt gặp cậu nhóc trong tình trạng quần áo tóc tai bám đầy lá cỏ, đang ngủ vùi ở góc tường nào đó vì chơi mệt, hoặc đang cố tìm cách trèo lên lưng ngựa chiến. Những lúc như vậy, cha chỉ có thể cười trừ, mắng yêu vài câu rồi bế cậu trở về lâu đài. Khi nào cậu nhóc hoàn toàn tỉnh táo trở lại, bài giáo huấn của cha mới bắt đầu – thường là trong sảnh tiếp kiến vắng vẻ, nơi chỉ có hai cha con. Sức khoẻ mẹ cậu không tốt nên người rất ít khi rời căn phòng trên ngọn tháp cao, và cha cũng không muốn khiến mẹ phải phiền muộn._

_Cha chưa bao giờ đánh cậu. Thỉnh thoảng, người phạt cậu phải giúp viên thủ thư kiểm lại sách trong thư viện, hoặc đến lò rèn phụ đóng móng ngựa. Song những lời răn đe nghiêm khắc của người theo cậu đến suốt đời. Hết một tuần phạt, người luôn kết thúc bằng câu “Hi vọng con đã có bài học cho mình, sóc con của cha. Giờ con có thể đi chơi được rồi – nhưng hứa với ta dù con nghịch kiểu gì, đừng bao giờ khiến mình và người khác bị thương.”_

_Cậu nhóc Fingon lúc ấy vẫn chưa biết rằng, những vết thương không nhất thiết phải để lại dấu vết trên da thịt._

_Mãi sau này, khi hai cha con không còn gần gũi như trước, Fingon vẫn luôn hối hận về việc không bao giờ chịu ngồi yên cho cha tết tóc. Đúng hơn là hối hận về cả quãng thời gian lúc anh còn nhỏ, bởi anh thường tìm đủ mọi cách tránh chạm mặt lãnh chúa Fingolfin, còn luôn khiến người đau đầu với những trò nghịch của mình._

Sống mũi Fingon đột nhiên cay xè khi những kí ức về gia đình và quê hương chập chờn hiện về.  _Mình thà để Feanor giết mình. Như vậy vẫn tốt hơn việc trở về thành với tư cách một kẻ phản bội, lại còn khiến mũi kiếm của Fëanor sẽ một lần nữa hướng về cha…_

 _Hắn có xứng đáng để anh bất chấp tất cả như thế không?_  Turgon thì thầm từ vùng kí ức của cơn ác mộng, vuốt tay dọc theo thân kiếm nhuốm đỏ.

“Anh không hiểu sao?” Fingon nghẹn giọng. Hiệp sĩ tóc đen cố giữ mình bình tĩnh, song nỗi ám ảnh từ giấc mơ đẫm máu, cảm giác tội lỗi đè nặng khi anh nghĩ về cha, và cơn sốt đang hành hạ cơ thể khiến anh nghĩ mình khó thể đứng vững lâu thêm. “Maedhros, em đã khiến cha đau khổ đủ rồi. Em yêu người, em không muốn ép người vào thế khó xử. Căng thẳng giữa Formenos và Hithlum vốn đã tồi tệ, nếu việc này là một mồi lửa…”

Anh không nói được hết câu, vì vị đắng chát của tội lỗi đã thít chặt cổ họng anh. _Ngươi luôn nói yêu cha, nhưng ngươi lại gây cho người hết vết thương này đến vết thương khác._

“Suỵt.” Maedhros đột ngột đặt ngón tay lên môi, ra hiệu im lặng. Đoạn anh cảnh giác hướng về vùng tối giữa những thân cây cổ thụ ken đặc bên kia suối. Fingon gần như nín thở, cũng chăm chú quan sát theo hướng nhìn của hiệp sĩ tóc đỏ. Dần dần, mắt anh quen với bóng tối, đủ để phát hiện có một sinh vật to lớn đang chằm chằm nhìn họ từ sau một thân sồi vĩ đại. Cặp mắt sáng quắc lên trong màn tối nhờ nhờ, đầy vẻ đe doạ. Thậm chí Fingon còn nghĩ mình nghe thấy tiếng gầm gừ khe khẽ.  _Không phải gấu hay lợn lòi. Sói hoang sao?_

Thời gian nặng nề trôi đi. Khoảng vài phút sau, sinh vật ấy lùi vào bóng tối. Fingon cảm thấy mồ hôi lạnh túa ra thấm qua lớp vải áo.  _Xem chừng trảng rừng này không còn an toàn nữa. Lũ sói có thể kéo bầy đến bất cứ lúc nào._  Anh vô thức đặt tay lên bụng mình.

“Huan.” Maedhros lầm bầm, cuối cùng cũng có thể cử động lại bình thường. “Nó theo dõi chúng ta. Anh nhận ra cái mùi này, không lẫn vào đâu được.”

“Không phải là dã thú sao?” Fingon hỏi lại, hoàn toàn lạ lẫm với cái tên.

“Ở một khía cạnh nào đó… thì đúng như vậy.” Hiệp sĩ tóc đỏ đáp, vẫn hướng mắt về phía sinh vật kia biến mất, như thể anh ta sợ nó có thể phóng vọt qua dòng suối hẹp bất cứ lúc nào. ” Em không biết cũng phải, bởi Huan chưa bao giờ lộ mặt trước cư dân thành khác – khi đi săn, nó di chuyển như một cái bóng vậy. Nó vốn là đứa con độc nhất của một con sói và một con chó săn. Nghe có vẻ kì lạ, nhưng đó là sự thật. Celegorm tự tay nuôi nấng nó từ nhỏ, sau một trận cãi vã khủng khiếp vì cha anh định giết chết nó – Feanor cho rằng đây là sinh vật lai tạp mang điềm gở. Chỉ có Celegorm mới có thể chạm vào Huan. Nó đã gây thương tích cho khối người ở Formenos rồi đấy.”

 _Lai tạp._  Không hiểu sao hai từ đó khiến Fingon thấy khó chịu. “Vậy có nghĩa là em trai anh đang ở quanh đây?”

“Anh không rõ.” Giọng Maedhros lúc này đã nhuốm sợ hãi và lo lắng, thứ Fingon chưa từng bắt gặp ở chàng hiệp sĩ lạc quan năm nào. “Celegorm thường sai Huan trinh sát hoặc bám theo mục tiêu. Nhưng nếu nó đã tiếp cận gần đến thế, anh e chẳng bao lâu nữa quân Formenos sẽ lần ra dấu vết của chúng ta. Chúng ta buộc phải rời khỏi chỗ này thôi, em còn đủ sức không?”

“Em ổn.” Fingon đáp vội, cố dằn nén nỗi hoảng loạn chực lồng lên trong mình. Người thừa kế thành Hithlum khó nhọc vịn tay vào một cành sồi sà thấp để đứng dậy, hai chân anh gần như tan chảy, còn cơn sốt âm ỉ khiến mắt anh bắt đầu sinh ảo giác. Một lần nữa, thế giới của hiện thực và mộng ảo lại quyện vào nhau, nền rừng hoá thành chiến địa phủ đầy tro bụi, còn bóng đêm trước mặt loáng thoáng vô số hình hài mờ nhạt, vương vất tựa làn sương quá vãng. Hơi lạnh từ những bóng ma không tên ấy phả vào họ như băng tuyết. Maedhros vội đỡ lấy anh, đề phòng anh bước hụt mà ngã vào bụi gai.

Tuy nhiên, giữa lúc vạn vật chìm vào ảo ảnh, nỗi sợ hãi ghim chặt trong tim lại thật hơn bao giờ hết. Thật như lưỡi trường kiếm, sắc lạnh và nhói buốt.

“Maedhros , em muốn…” Fingon vô thức bật thốt, màn đêm nhờ nhờ chao đảo dữ dội quanh anh. “Em thực lòng muốn con trai của chúng ta được ngắm nhìn thế giới này. Bất kể đó là điều cuối cùng em có thể làm được. Dẫu một ngày nó sẽ hiểu cuộc đời không phải chỉ có những bài ca cùng những mùa hạ dài bất tận… Dẫu một ngày nó sẽ hiểu nếu nó hướng trái tim mình về một người, nó sẽ phải chấp nhận cả những mảng tối đẫm nước mắt và những đêm đông đằng đẵng. Dẫu một ngày nó sẽ nhận ra mình không còn con đường nào khác ngoài sự hi sinh, ngã đường cay đắng nhất và cũng ngọt ngào nhất của con người.”

“Anh hiểu.” Maedhros chỉ nói đơn giản, siết chặt lấy vai người yêu. Song khi hiệp sĩ tóc đỏ quay sang, vờ như đang cảnh giác đề phòng con Huan trở lại, một giọt lệ nóng bỏng rơi lên tóc Fingon. Trong khoảnh khắc, giọt lệ nhỏ bé ấy thiêu đốt anh hơn bất kì ngọn lửa khủng khiếp nào. Hơn cả nỗi thù hận cháy bừng trong mắt Fëanor hôm lễ tang. Hơn cả sự oán hờn lẫn thất vọng trong giọng Turgon vào lần cuối hai anh em nói chuyện với nhau. Hơn cả vòng tay tuyệt vọng lẫn bi ai tột cùng của Maglor.

Thuở ấy, anh xuống ngựa kéo chàng hiệp sĩ tóc đỏ khỏi vũng bùn chỉ vì một nụ cười. Anh để những dây đàn trật nhịp trong lễ hội ngày mùa chỉ vì một nụ cười. Anh dâng hiến tất cả, từ bỏ tất cả chỉ vì một nụ cười…

Và lúc này Fingon quyết định bước tiếp, vì một giọt nước mắt của chàng hiệp sĩ chưa bao giờ rơi lệ. Anh không dám nghĩ Maedhros khóc cho điều gì. Cho tương lai của họ, cho đứa con của họ, cho bản thân anh ấy, cho lời nguyền khắc nghiệt giữa hai lãnh địa mà họ không thể thay đổi…

“Vậy… chúng ta đi thôi.” Maedhros khẽ nói, tháo móc gài rồi khoác lên vai Fingon áo choàng của chính mình, bất chấp sương khuya lạnh buốt đang rỏ giọt trên đầu.

***  
Sương mù dâng lên mỗi lúc một dày, còn vầng trăng lạnh giá đã biến mất sau đường chân trời xám xanh. Chẳng mấy chốc, Fingon không còn ý thức được họ đã len lỏi trong khu rừng đầy bóng tối ấy bao lâu.  _Đi về hướng Bắc. Đến thành trì của lãnh chúa Thingol._  Đó là kế hoạch ban đầu của họ, song lúc bấy giờ họ chẳng thể phân biệt phương hướng giữa biển sương mờ mịt và cánh rừng tựa mê cung tăm tối. Đôi lúc vòm lá rậm rạp tách ra, đủ để Fingon nhìn thấy mảng trời ảm đạm trên đầu. Niềm hi vọng cuối cùng là những vì sao cũng khuất biệt sau dải mây xám nặng trĩu.

Maedhros luôn chọn những lối đi quanh co, rậm rạp và nhiều chướng ngại vật, tựa như chơi một ván bài nguy hiểm – chướng ngại có thể cắt đuôi những kẻ truy đuổi bằng ngựa, song cũng có thể dẫn họ đến nhiều rắc rối khác. Thỉnh thoảng Fingon có cảm giác họ đang lạc lối, hoặc chỉ đơn thuần đi vòng quanh điểm dừng chân bên suối. Song anh khó thể làm gì khác, ngoài việc siết chặt bàn tay ẩm mồ hôi của người yêu và tiếp tục ép mình bước đi như một kẻ mộng du. Động lực duy nhất là những cú đạp của đứa con trai. Tuy nhiên, cơn đau càng lúc càng trở nên tệ hại, từng cú thúc không khác lưỡi dao xuyên qua bụng anh.  _Một dấu hiệu bất thường._  Fingon thầm nghĩ, nỗi tuyệt vọng phủ trùm lên anh.  _Mình còn chịu được bao lâu nữa?_

Nền đất dưới chân họ đột ngột dốc xuống. Sau khi vượt qua thêm hai nếp đồi thấp, một vùng thung lũng bằng phẳng trải rộng trước mắt. Cây bụi dần trở nên thưa thớt hơn, nhường chỗ cho hằng hà sa số những loài cỏ nước. Luồng khí lưu ẩm ướt, mát rượi và thoảng mùi lá liễu hăng hăng lùa qua tóc anh, xoa dịu phần nào nỗi hoảng loạn đeo bám suốt chặng đường vừa qua. Dải rừng kết thúc ngay chân đồi, thay vào đó là lãnh địa của đám liễu gai cùng tống quán sủi cổ thụ. Tiếng nước vỗ rì rầm vẳng lại như khúc hoà ca quá vãng, song vì sương sớm quá dày nên Fingon không nhìn thấy con sông lớn uốn mình sau rặng liễu. Sông Sirion bắt nguồn từ những rặng núi hùng vĩ phương Bắc, nơi thành trì Doriath cổ xưa toạ lạc, là con sông duy nhất chảy qua ba lãnh địa Hithlum, Formenos và Nargothrond.

Fingon bắt đầu nhen nhóm hi vọng trong mình. Chỉ cần men theo bờ sông, họ sẽ không bao giờ lạc đường.

“Ít ra chúng ta cũng có chút thành tựu.” Maedhros khẽ nói, khuôn mặt cương nghị tái xám vì lạnh, bởi tấm áo choàng đi đường duy nhất của anh đang choàng trên vai Fingon. Hơi thở của chàng hiệp sĩ tóc đỏ tạo thành một cụm khói trắng mờ trong bầu không ẩm ướt trước bình minh. Chân trời phía Đông hửng dần, quầng sáng màu ngà dát lên dãy núi lam mờ phía xa. “Nội nửa giờ nữa mặt trời sẽ lên, lúc đó bóng tối không còn là tấm áo choàng che chắn chúng ta khỏi tai mắt nữa. Chúng ta phải tìm đường đi ngược lên thượng nguồn.” Maedhros tiếp tục.

Tuy nhiên, người thừa kế thành Formenos đột ngột dừng khựng. Nỗi hoảng loạn một lần nữa dâng đầy cặp đồng tử ngọc lục, khi anh ta sững sờ hướng về điểm nào đó phía bên trái Fingon. Anh vội nhìn theo, và móng vuốt của sự tuyệt vọng tột cùng lập tức tóm được anh. Như một cơn ác mộng tăm tối chớp nhoáng, giữa lớp lớp cành liễu cổ thụ là màu cờ của Formenos. Sắc đỏ của máu và lửa nổi bật giữa màn sương, tạo cho anh cảm tưởng cả dải rừng ven sông đang bắt lửa.

Lặng lẽ, toán bộ binh di chuyển lên phía trước, do ba kị sĩ dẫn đầu – cả ba đều khoác áo choàng đỏ sẫm. Toán cung thủ khuất sau rặng liễu, hệt như những bóng ma nhoà nhạt, song Fingon thừa biết tất thảy dây cung đều đã giương sẵn. Chỉ cần họ bỏ chạy, cung thủ sẽ lập tức nhả tên. Sương mù làm giảm tầm nhìn khá nhiều, song binh lính Formenos hoàn toàn áp đảo về số lượng.  _Chúng ta giống như hai con thú mắc bẫy._  Fingon nghĩ, nheo mắt nhìn tên kị sĩ cao lớn đang thúc ngựa vượt lên. Đột nhiên anh cảm thấy bình tĩnh lạ lùng. Kẻ thù cuối cùng đã lộ diện. Nỗi bồn chồn, sự thấp thỏm lo âu hành hạ họ bấy lâu đều phai nhạt đi hết, chỉ còn mối nguy hiểm rõ rệt phía trước.

Niềm vui và nỗi buồn, hi vọng và tuyệt vọng, ánh sáng và bóng tối cuối cùng cũng chỉ là hai mặt của đồng xu. Nếu hi vọng có thể tiếp thêm sức mạnh – hoặc huỷ diệt người ta, thì nỗi tuyệt vọng cùng cực cũng vậy.

Và họ đã tung đồng xu của mình lên, vào cái ngày Fingon bỏ lại cánh cổng pháo đài Hithlum lộng gió sau lưng, bỏ lại niềm kì vọng của cha, bỏ lại giấc mơ non trẻ của hai anh em, bỏ lại lời thề hiệp sĩ, bỏ lại danh dự của chính mình.

Một khi đã bị dồn vào chân tường, họ sẽ chẳng còn gì để mất.

“Em biết anh sắp nói gì, Maedhros.” Fingon vội cướp lời khi người anh yêu quay sang, tay đặt trên chuôi kiếm. “Nếu phải chết, chúng ta sẽ chết cùng nhau.”

“Nhưng Fingon…” Giọng hiệp sĩ tóc đỏ gần như vỡ ra.

“Em sẽ không chạy xa được đâu. Chúng có cung thủ và ngựa.” Người thừa kế thành Hithlum lắc đầu. “Cả Huan nữa. Thời còn đi săn ở Formenos, em trai anh đã bao giờ để sổng con mồi của mình chưa?”

Maedhros chỉ lặng lẽ lắc đầu. Chàng hiệp sĩ tuốt kiếm ra ngay khi tên kị sĩ dẫn đầu dừng ngựa cách họ khoảng mười feet. Lưỡi trường kiếm vẽ một vệt xanh bạc lạnh lẽo, song không cắt nổi những dải sương lạnh lãng đãng bên sông. Fingon cũng siết tay quanh đốc kiếm của mình, một thanh kiếm hai lưỡi khảm lam ngọc ở miếng chắn, là quà của lãnh chúa Fingolfin vào ngày anh được phong hiệp sĩ.  _Mình không chắc bản thân còn đủ sức giương kiếm. Nếu không kiệt sức vì đứa con trong bụng, hẳn mình đã không yếu đuối đến vậy._  Anh hít vào một hơi buốt giá, ánh mắt thất vọng của cha dường lại hiển hiện trước mắt.

 _Xin lỗi con._  Tay anh vô thức đặt lên bụng, như hàng ngàn lần trước đó, từ thuở nó mới chỉ là một mầm sống rất nhỏ, một chấm sáng giữa thế giới đầy xung đột lẫn oán hờn. Rồi Fingon nghiến răng nắm tay lại, để buông thõng bên sườn. Những cú thúc khẽ vẫn tiếp tục, như lời van xin được sống, song anh không chịu nổi việc cảm nhận những tín hiệu đầy tuyệt vọng của con lâu thêm nữa.  _Xin lỗi con._

“Có vẻ anh vừa làm một chuyến phiêu lưu nho nhỏ xuyên rừng.” Tên kị sĩ nghiêng đầu châm chọc, mái tóc vàng buộc gọn sau gáy rũ xuống vì sương trong rặng liễu, cả vạt áo choàng đỏ thêu gia huy của hắn cũng ướt sũng. Song Fingon vẫn cảm nhận được sức nóng từ ngọn lửa căm hận trong hắn. Celegorm nhà Fëanor chưa bao giờ biết đến bình tĩnh hay thương xót. Một khi đã đối đầu với hắn, đối thủ chỉ có hai con đường: sống với cảnh tàn tật hoặc chết. Một cận vệ của lãnh chúa Fingolfin từng ngăn cản hắn giết người trong cuộc hỗn chiến, và cậu ta không bao giờ làm một hiệp sĩ được nữa. Cậu chỉ trạc tuổi Turgon, tương lai lẽ ra vẫn còn rộng mở… Tiếng sáo thê lương cất lên mỗi chiều của cậu ta vẫn ám ảnh Fingon từng giây từng phút.

“Không liên quan đến ngươi. Ta muốn đi đâu là quyền của ta.” Maedhros đáp lại, hai bàn tay cầm kiếm run lên không biết do giận dữ hay cảm xúc nào khác. Celegorm nhíu mày nhìn kẻ từng là người thừa kế Formenos – cũng là anh trai mình, vẻ tàn nhẫn lẫn sự phấn khích kì lạ lan dần trên khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ của hắn. Hắn quay đầu ra hiệu với toán bộ binh phía sau, rồi xuống ngựa chỉ với một động tác chớp nhoáng. Hai gã kị sĩ tóc đỏ cũng lập tức làm theo.

Celegorm tuốt kiếm, thanh trường kiếm nặng nề dễ phải hai người bình thường mới cầm nổi. Nhược điểm duy nhất của tên hiệp sĩ nhà Fëanor là cưỡi ngựa đấu thương. Còn lại, bất cứ thứ vũ khí nào trong tay hắn cũng đều nguy hiểm chết người. Các nông dân vẫn thì thầm với nhau tin đồn rằng hắn có nửa dòng máu sói.

“Để xem… ta có thể gọi Huan xé nát cổ họng lũ phản bội.” Celegorm nói một cách hiểm độc. “Hoặc chỉ cần ra lệnh cho cung thủ biến các ngươi thành bia bắn, dù cảnh tượng cuối cùng không được đẹp mắt lắm và còn tốn công nhổ tên khỏi hai cái xác bẩn thỉu. Nhưng lãnh chúa Fëanor nhất định muốn bắt sống các ngươi, có lẽ là để chém đầu thị chúng, lột da hoặc thiêu sống, thành thử ta không còn cách nào khác.”

Lời vừa dứt, gã hiệp sĩ tóc vàng đã lao đến như một cơn lốc cuồng nộ, khuấy tung trảng cỏ nước đẫm sương, mũi kiếm sắc lạnh nhắm thẳng về phía Fingon.  _Ngay từ đầu, hắn đã chọn đối thủ là mình. Lời nguyền giữa Formenos và Hithlum không bao giờ mất đi._  Anh khó nhọc giương kiếm lên bằng hai cánh tay cứng đờ. Maedhros vội vào thế thủ, song hai tên cận vệ tóc đỏ nọ cũng xông tới phía bên sườn, buộc chàng hiệp sĩ tóc đỏ phải tách ra để đối phó với chúng. Ba lưỡi thép chạm nhau, toé lửa giữa biển mù trắng đục.

Celegorm nhanh chóng áp sát anh, không gặp bất cứ cản trở nào. Cặp đồng tử xanh thủng thẳng đánh giá tình trạng của người thừa kế thành Hithlum, những tia khinh miệt loé lên không giấu diếm. Celegorm có thói quen vờn mồi, bởi vậy hắn chỉ chậm rãi lượn quanh anh, bất ngờ lia một nhát chém buộc Fingon phải vận hết sức mới vung kiếm đỡ được, rồi lại lùi ra, tiếp tục vũ điệu từ tốn mà chết chóc của mình. Thanh trường kiếm của Celegorm nặng như một cây búa chiến, lực va chạm khiến mọi cơ thịt trên tay anh tê dại. Nội việc theo dõi chuyển động của hắn sau màn sương cũng khiến mắt anh đau nhức, và anh biết hắn đang đợi mình sức cùng lực kiệt. Mồ hôi lạnh không ngừng túa ra, ướt nhớp lưng áo, chảy vào mắt anh cay xè.  _Sói hoang có thể rình rập lặng lẽ như bóng tối, nhưng cũng có thể kết liễu con mồi chớp nhoáng, bất cứ lúc nào nó muốn._

“Lâu không gặp, hiệp sĩ hát rong thành Hithlum.” Giọng Celegorm như được khuếch đại trong sương, át cả tiếng kim loại va chạm dữ dội vẳng từ chỗ Maedhros và hai tên cận vệ. Fingon lòng nóng như lửa đốt, song không dám liếc qua chỗ người yêu, sợ rằng chỉ cần một giây lơ là cũng đủ cho Celegorm ra đòn kết liễu. Bình thường, hai tên cận vệ trẻ tuổi chắc chắn không thể làm đối thủ của Maedhros, song anh đã kiệt sức sau cuộc hành trình dài.  _Anh ấy sẽ không cầm cự được lâu, và mình…_

“Sao? Con ngựa và cây thương ngu xuẩn của ngươi đâu rồi, ngài thùng rỗng kêu to?” Celegorm lại vung một đường kiếm nữa. Lần này Fingon đỡ trượt, lưỡi kiếm sắc lẻm cứa trúng sườn anh. Cơn đau bùng lên như quầng lửa, và anh cảm nhận được máu tươi âm ấm ứa ra chảy dọc hông mình. Anh loạng choạng cố giữ thăng bằng, tạo cơ hội cho nhát chém thứ hai trúng cẳng tay. “Thảm hại quá, đến cây kiếm cũng không nhấc nổi, còn dám mưu tính việc chạy trốn. Đám hiệp sĩ từng tung hô ngươi trong giải đấu mà nhìn thấy cảnh này chắc phải khóc thét lên như  _lão cha bạc nhược của ngươi_ …” Tên hiệp sĩ tóc vàng mỉa mai, vẩy máu trên lưỡi kiếm.

 _Cha, con xin lỗi._  Mắt Fingon dần mờ đi, trong khi cơn đau khủng khiếp lan khắp bụng. Anh không nhìn thấy đợt tấn công tiếp theo của Celegorm, chỉ mang máng ý thức được hắn đã đánh văng kiếm khỏi tay anh. Nền đất quanh anh gần như sụp xuống khi tên hiệp sĩ dùng sống kiếm quật mạnh vào đầu gối không phòng bị. Anh thét lên đau đớn và ngã xuống thảm cỏ sũng nước, tưởng như nghe tiếng xương mình vỡ. Điều duy nhất anh có thể làm – tựa như phản xạ không điều kiện – là ôm lấy bụng mình. Ôm lấy kết tinh tình yêu của hai người, ôm lấy đứa con trai mà ngày ra đời không bao giờ đến…

Celegorm uể oải tiến tới, vuốt mái tóc vàng ướt đẫm khỏi mắt. Hắn dẫm mạnh lên cái chân bị thương của Fingon, mũi kiếm đỏ máu chĩa thẳng vào cổ. “Yếu ớt, vô dụng, ngu ngốc. Ngươi làm ta phát buồn nôn.” Hắn nghiến răng. “Cả thứ lai tạp gớm ghiếc ngươi đang cố bảo vệ cũng thật khiến người ta kinh tởm. Có lẽ ta chỉ cần bắt sống Maedhros giao cho lãnh chúa Fëanor, còn ngươi…”

Mũi kiếm từ từ di chuyển xuống bụng anh. “Nếu ta moi thứ lai tạp này ra trước mặt hai ngươi thì thế nào?”

Cùng lúc đó, tiếng thét thê lương xé toang bầu không tĩnh mịch bên bờ sông, đâm thẳng vào tai Fingon như một thanh sắt nung đỏ. Celegorm ngẩng lên, nụ cười thích thú tàn nhẫn nở trên môi. “À, xem ra Amrod và Amras đã xử lí xong kẻ cứng đầu kia. Giải hắn đến đây, để hắn còn mừng ngày đứa con trai ra đời, hẳn hắn sẽ hạnh phúc đến độ không thốt nên lời. Vui lên đi hiệp sĩ hát rong, không phải lúc nào ta cũng sẵn lòng làm bà mụ cho kẻ khác đâu. Giá như Maglor đừng cứng đầu thì hắn cũng có thể đến đây làm lễ rửa tội cho nó.”

“Maglor.” Fingon thở hổn hển, nỗi sợ hãi từ cơn ác mộng chiếm trọn tâm trí, kinh khủng hơn cả sự đau đớn đang giày vò anh. Cơn ác mộng về một vị tu sĩ đã chết, mái tóc đen dài xoã trên nền tro bụi, với thanh kiếm xuyên tim và đôi mắt đứng tròng nhìn đăm đăm lên vòm trời xám chì. Mặt dây chuyền thập tự mà người em họ trao cho Fingon trước lúc chia tay giờ đang đè nặng lên ngực anh. “Lũ đáng nguyền rủa các ngươi đã làm gì Maglor?”

“Chỉ đùa giỡn với hắn một chút thôi. Giống như ta đang làm với ngươi, dẫu Maglor biết cách đùa hơn ngươi nhiều.” Celegorm mỉm cười. “Nhằm dạy dỗ hắn lần sau biết thân biết phận chọn đúng người mà giao du. Ấy là nếu còn có lần sau…”


	5. Turgon - Lời hứa dưới vầng dương

Thời gian đang cạn dần.

Dòng suy nghĩ về anh trai siết chặt bộ óc mỏi mệt của Turgon như sợi xích sắt lạnh lẽo. Sau một đêm thức trắng băng rừng, nỗ lực lần tìm dấu vết của hai nhóm người giữa biển sương dày đặc, cơ thể anh gần như không còn cảm giác. Hiệp sĩ thành Hithlum không cảm nhận được đợt gió lạnh buổi bình minh cắt qua người, hay cơn đau rát bỏng nơi bụi gai cào nát cả quần áo lẫn da thịt, máu khô hoà cùng bùn đất đóng thành vệt trên lớp vải tả tơi.

Mắt anh căng lên, nhức nhối, mờ nhoè vì bụi đất, mồ hôi lẫn sương mù. Nền rừng đang từ từ hoá thành đầm lầy, chực kéo anh lún xuống bất cứ lúc nào. Tin tức từ lũ nhạn của Duilin thiêu đốt gan ruột anh, dữ dội hơn cả sắt nung trong lò lửa. Cậu ta báo rằng người thừa kế thành Hithlum từng nán lại tu viện, sau đó quyết định băng qua khu rừng gần sông Sirion, có lẽ muốn vượt khỏi lãnh địa.  _Fingon, anh đang ở đâu? Maedhros có đi cùng anh không?_  Turgon lắc mạnh đầu, cố giũ đi linh cảm đầy hung gở về bầy dã thú lẩn quất trong rừng hoang, sẵn sàng tấn công những lữ khách đơn độc.

Turgon và Galdor đã bỏ ngựa lại tu viện cổ, nơi những ngã đường cụt giao nhau. Đúng như Galdor châm biếm, đám ô hợp dưới quyền Celegorm không đến tu viện để tỏ lòng kính Chúa. Thay vào đó chúng thiêu rụi cổng, nhà nguyện và kho lương thực. Song lửa chỉ đủ làm sém tường đá nhà thờ. Chỉ cây thập tự đá còn đứng vững trên đống tro tàn từng là nhà nguyện. Nó nhuốm đen khói cùng tro bụi, hoa văn chạm trổ hầu như không còn nhìn rõ. Có lẽ không chỉ cư dân và các vị lãnh chúa, đến thánh thần cũng bỏ rơi chốn bên rìa lãnh địa này.

Celegorm đã đi trước họ một bước. Những vết kéo lê, giằng co trên trảng cỏ tơi bời trước nhà thờ cho thấy một cuộc tra khảo chớp nhoáng từng diễn ra – dĩ nhiên mức độ tàn nhẫn không vì thế mà giảm đi. Gã hiệp sĩ tóc vàng không phải dạng kiên nhẫn, và Maglor cũng không phải kiểu người dễ moi tin tức. Anh vẫn nhớ ánh mắt tối sầm của Galdor khi họ phát hiện ra hai cán giáo gãy bê bết máu, cùng vài mảnh vải áo rách tươm vứt trong bụi cây gần đường mòn. Loại vải thô mỏng nhuộm đen các tu sĩ thường mặc, không phải lụa đỏ của quân lính nhà Fëanor.

Dẫu chuyện tàn bạo nhơ nhuốc nào từng xảy ra ở tu viện, nó cũng sẽ nhanh chóng trôi vào quên lãng. Đúng hơn là vĩnh viễn không ai biết đến, chứng nhân chỉ có những thân cây già cỗi, buồn bã và câm lặng.

_Maglor đã nói gì? Chuyện gì xảy ra với anh ta?_  Hàng trăm câu hỏi xoáy trong đầu Turgon như mũi dao, rát buốt. Song anh không có thời gian lo cho vị tu sĩ mất tích, bởi từ những dấu vết do người ngựa để lại, có vẻ Celegorm cũng đang dẫn quân theo đúng tuyến đường của Fingon – hướng tới nơi lãnh địa kết thúc. Tuy nhiên hắn chọn đường chếch xuống phía Tây, phía thoải dần xuống triền sông, cây cối ở đó không quá rậm rạp, hoàn toàn thuận lợi cho đoàn kỵ binh của hắn. Dòng Sirion vĩ đại chảy song song với dải rừng, thành thử nếu men theo bờ sông, vẫn có thể đón đầu người đi xuyên rừng.

Ngay khi rời tu viện, Duilin đã lên đường bám theo đoàn quân của Celegorm, trong khi Turgon và Galdor tiếp tục tiến sâu vào mê cung cây cối ken đặc, hi vọng sẽ bắt kịp Fingon trước lúc bình minh lên. Song dường như họ vẫn quá trễ…

_Không phải_. Turgon đau đớn nghĩ.  _Mình vốn đã trễ kể từ ngày hội ngày mùa, kể từ khoảnh khắc Fingon chìa tay cho gã hiệp sĩ tóc đỏ vừa bị anh đánh ngã, kể từ lúc bắt gặp hắn hôn anh dưới vòm tầm gửi, kể từ lúc nghe anh nói về đứa con của hai người, kể từ lúc mình quyết định tin rằng mọi chuyện sẽ ổn._

Cơn đau cào xé trái tim anh tăng dần theo từng phút từng giây, gấp trăm lần những thân mâm xôi gai móc vào da thịt. Turgon nghiến răng, hình ảnh duy nhất đọng lại trong tâm trí là cảnh anh trai đứng cô độc trên tường thành lộng gió, mái tóc đen ướt đầm vì sương sớm, cặp đồng tử xanh mờ mịt hướng về nơi chốn bất định nào đó bên kia dòng Sirion trắng xoá. Vào khoảnh khắc ngước nhìn Fingon, nỗi sợ hãi lạnh lẽo hơn băng tuyết ập đến phủ trùm lên Turgon, đến độ anh suýt bật thốt  _Fingon, cẩn thận._

Bởi giữa bầu trời vần vũ mây giăng và trận gió điên cuồng đập vào tường thành, anh ấy trông quá tuyệt vọng, quá đơn độc, quá chới với, như chiếc lá mong manh chênh chao bên mép vực sâu hút.

_Và giờ Fingon đang rơi._  Turgon chớp mắt cho sương chảy đi. Hoặc nước mắt. Má anh đau rát vì quẹt trúng một cành khô.  _Liệu mình có kịp nắm lấy tay anh ấy?_

Hiệp sĩ tóc đen nhảy qua thân cây đổ chắn ngang đường, cố gắng theo sát vạt áo choàng xanh lờ mờ đang mở đường phía trước – bằng cây giáo bất li thân của cậu ta. Galdor hẳn cũng kiệt sức như anh, song cậu không ngừng lại phút nào. Họ buộc phải tìm thấy Fingon và Maedhros trước đám ô hợp hung bạo nhà Fëanor. Hai hiệp sĩ bỏ trốn đủ khôn ngoan và cẩn trọng để không chọn đường bờ sông trống trải, song Galdor nói chỉ còn một quãng nữa ngọn đồi sẽ dốc xuống, dải rừng rậm rạp kết thúc. Và khi đó dù muốn hay không họ cũng phải tiếp tục đi dọc Sirion mà không có tán cây che chắn. Celegorm tuy xuất phát trễ lại đi đường vòng, song hắn có ngựa, đội quân lại vô cùng sung sức.

_Còn Fingon… anh ấy đang…_

Kí ức đâm vào tim anh, sắc ngọt hơn mũi kiếm, giá buốt hơn nhũ băng, thiêu đốt hơn đầu tên tẩm độc.

.  
.  
.

_“Cả hai người đều mất trí rồi sao, Fingon?”_

_Lần đầu tiên, sau bao năm hai anh em gắn bó không rời, giọng Turgon vói lên gay gắt nhường ấy._

_Nến trong phòng đang cháy và lò sưởi trước mặt vẫn đang toả nhiệt, song điều Fingon vừa tiết lộ xối lên Turgon như dòng thác mùa tuyết tan lạnh ngắt. Lẽ ra anh phải ôm chầm lấy Fingon, phải nồng nhiệt chúc mừng, vui vẻ nói chuyện với đứa cháu chưa ra đời và hi vọng về tương lai tốt đẹp cho cả hai người… nếu như tình hình khác đi. Nếu như người anh Fingon yêu không phải là hắn. Nếu như lời nguyền khắc nghiệt không giáng lên Formenos và Hithlum._

_Thay vì mỉm cười vui sướng, hiệp sĩ tóc đen lại thấy mình mím môi nhìn xuống khuôn mặt buồn bã của anh trai. Không cần đến gương, anh cũng biết những lời trách móc đang hiển hiện trên mặt mình rõ ràng thế nào. Anh không đành lòng nhìn anh trai sầu khổ, song vô vàn thắc mắc cùng uất ức vô cớ đang trỗi dậy không sao kiểm soát. Fingon đã có con với Maedhros, người thừa kế thành Formenos, con trai đầu của vị lãnh chúa tàn bạo luôn tìm cách gây chiến với Hithlum._

_Tình yêu của họ căn bản đã là tội lỗi khó dung với cư dân hai pháo đài, nhưng nó vẫn có thể giữ bí mật thêm ít lâu. Việc có con khiến tình hình nghiêm trọng hơn gấp bội. Người ta hẳn sẽ nghi ngờ về cha đứa trẻ, bởi Fingon chưa kết hôn, cũng không có mối tình quá sâu đậm với ai ở Hithlum. Nếu có kẻ biết về dòng máu chảy trong huyết quản nó, nếu tin tức này truyền đến Formenos…_

_Cơn ớn lạnh từ từ chạy dọc sống lưng Turgon, khi anh nghĩ về số phận đứa trẻ mang hai dòng máu của hai lãnh địa thù địch. Nó đã bị nguyền rủa từ trước khi ra đời._

_Turgon sẵn sàng đánh đổi bất cứ điều gì, kể cả tính mạng mình để Fingon được hạnh phúc, và làm tổn thương anh trai là điều cuối cùng anh muốn. Song lúc bấy giờ vị hiệp sĩ khó thể giữ bình tĩnh trước tình huống bất ngờ, cổ họng anh nghẹn ứ vì giận dữ lẫn đau buồn. Anh cố nuốt những cảm xúc đắng chát ấy xuống, trong vô vọng._

Ngươi đang nghĩ gì vậy? _Turgon gần như gào lên với thứ đang thôi thúc anh trách cứ Fingon._ Nhìn đi, đó là anh trai ngươi! Nếu cả ngươi cũng muốn dày vò anh ấy, thì người khác còn có thể tàn nhẫn đến đâu?

_“Turgon. Anh xin lỗi.” Giọng Fingon chỉ như giọt mưa lặng lẽ rơi lên sàn đá. Anh ngước lên nhìn đứa em trai, người duy nhất anh tin tưởng sẽ luôn ủng hộ mình. Turgon dễ dàng đọc thấu niềm tin đó trong cặp đồng tử xám xanh rớm lệ, và anh vội quay đi để Fingon không nhìn thấy nỗi giận dữ lẫn trách móc trong mắt mình – không nhìn thấy đứa em đã phản bội anh như thế nào._

_Người thừa kế thành Hithlum nhẹ nắm lấy tay Turgon. Bàn tay anh lạnh giá, bất chấp hơi ấm từ lò sưởi phủ lên họ. “Anh xin lỗi đã làm em thất vọng. Em có thể mắng chửi anh, trách anh xuẩn ngốc, anh nông nổi, anh yếu đuối… Anh biết mình đã phạm sai lầm không thể tha thứ và anh không có quyền phủ nhận bất cứ điều gì. Nhưng xin em… đừng ghê tởm đứa trẻ này.”_

_Nỗi thất vọng lẫn tuyệt vọng dâng lên, chặn giữa họ như màn sương xám ảm đạm, rét buốt thấu xương._

_Sống mũi Turgon cay xè._ Lúc này Fingon cần ngươi. Không được khóc, bằng không Fingon sẽ cho rằng đó là lỗi của anh ấy. _Nén vội dòng lệ sắp trào, hiệp sĩ tóc đen siết lấy cả hai bàn tay của người đối diện, cố làm cho nó ấm trở lại. Anh muốn nói gì đó để an ủi Fingon, để trấn an anh trai rằng mọi chuyện không quá tồi tệ. Song sau một hồi cân nhắc, anh khó thể chối bỏ cái sự thật nghiệt ngã đang đè nặng lên họ, gần như có thể sờ thấy được._ Fingon cần lời khuyên và hướng giải quyết, chứ không cần lời an ủi sáo rỗng. _Turgon thầm nghĩ và quyết định sẽ cùng anh trai nhìn thẳng vào định mệnh phía trước._

_Sau khi Finwë mất và xung đột với Formenos bùng nổ, lãnh chúa Fingolfin cai trị với sự cẩn trọng đáng kinh ngạc, tựa như dò từng bước trên băng mỏng, không để Fëanor nắm được bất cứ cớ nào – dù là nhỏ nhất – để phát động chiến tranh. Nỗi phiền muộn thường trực đã sớm tước mất nụ cười cùng sự lạc quan vốn có của cha. Mái tóc đen dài dần điểm bạc, vầng trán cao bắt đầu hiện nếp nhăn, sau hàng ngàn đêm thao thức lo cho tương lai của Hithlum. Turgon vẫn nỗ lực rèn luyện để có thể sớm gánh vác cùng Fingolfin. Song dường như trong mắt người, hai anh em họ mãi mãi là hai đứa trẻ dại dột cần được bảo vệ._

_“Fingon, chuyện này… cha sẽ cảm thấy thế nào? Cả lãnh chúa Fëanor nữa. Một khi sự việc vỡ lở, mối quan hệ giữa hai lãnh địa…” Turgon chậm rãi lựa lời, cố ép mình trấn tĩnh._

_“Cha biết rồi.” Fingon lẳng lặng nói, giọng nặng trĩu ưu phiền. Người thừa kế thành Hithlum cúi đầu xuống, không nhìn đứa em trai. Mái tóc đen tết dây vàng xoã ra, che đi giọt lệ nóng hổi vừa nhỏ xuống. Một tay anh đặt lên bụng, nơi đứa trẻ đã tựu hình được bảy tháng. Nếu là phụ nữ hẳn đã bị cư dân trong thành phát hiện từ lâu. “Y sư riêng của anh báo với cha. Cũng khó trách ông ta được, vì chẳng bao lâu nữa đứa bé sẽ chào đời. Sáng nay cha gọi anh vào thư phòng của người. Anh đã ước gì người chửi mắng anh, sỉ vả anh, hoặc giết chết anh nếu cần. Nhưng cha…”_

_Giọng Fingon dần trượt đi, rơi vào mảng bóng tối sâu hút trên trần đá cẩm thạch, nơi ánh nến không thể chiếu tới. Turgon cũng lờ mờ đoán được cha đã nói gì – chắc chắn không phải trách cứ hay mắng nhiếc._ Ngược lại thì đúng hơn. _Điều đó lí giải vì sao Fingon lại đau khổ đến vậy. Chuyện này rất có thể sẽ khiến mọi công sức, mọi ưu phiền của cha họ từ trước tới nay thành đổ sông đổ bể._ Chưa kể cha cùng hàng ngàn cư dân có thể gặp nguy hiểm. Fëanor sẽ không khoan thứ.

_Turgon hít vào một hơi, đau buốt. Anh thừa biết Fingon sẽ không bao giờ chấp nhận phương án mình sắp nói ra, bởi tình yêu sâu nặng anh ấy dành cho gã hiệp sĩ thừa kế Formenos. Song anh vẫn muốn thử: ” Fingon, chúng ta phải tổ chức một lễ cưới để che mắt cư dân cả hai pháo đài. Chọn ra người nào đó, chỉ cần xuất thân quý tộc một chút. Không nhất thiết phải có tình yêu – nhiều cuộc hôn nhân chính trị vẫn diễn ra ngay cả khi một trong hai người đã có mang. Nếu là con trai, đứa trẻ vẫn có thể thừa kế bình thường, nguồn gốc của nó không thành vấn đề, với điều kiện người anh cưới không biết sự thật và không làm ầm lên.”_

_“Nhưng… Turgon, chuyện này không được! Cảm giác của người bị chỉ định thay thế đó sẽ thế nào? Và còn…” Fingon phản đối ngay lập tức, đúng như Turgon dự đoán. “…còn Maedhros?”_

_“Em và cha sẽ nói chuyện với gã.” Turgon ôn tồn nói. Dẫu trong thâm tâm, anh muốn thẳng tay cho Maedhros vài cú đấm bằng găng sắt hơn. “Nhưng chắc chắn những chuyến lén lút viếng thăm Hithlum mỗi đêm phải kết thúc ngay, vì tính mạng của cả hai người lẫn nền hoà bình của hai lãnh địa. Em biết chuyện này vô cùng tàn nhẫn với hai người, nhưng Maedhros bắt buộc phải dừng lại, trước khi gã giết hết chúng ta bằng cơn thịnh nộ của Fëanor.”_

_“Anh không thể. Anh không làm được, Turgon. Anh không làm được.” Fingon bấu tay, mạnh đến nỗi anh gần như xé rách lớp vải nhung bọc tay vịn ghế. Trông anh như đang chiến đấu với hàng trăm kẻ thù vô hình trong bóng tối. “Anh không thể khiến người khác đau khổ chỉ vì sai lầm của mình.”_

_Lửa bập bùng trong lò, hắt những cái bóng ma quái lên bức tường đá phía sau họ, khắc sâu thêm nỗi đau tột cùng trên khuôn mặt đẫm nước mắt đang ngước lên nhìn Turgon._

_“Fingon, đây là lựa chọn duy nhất của chúng ta. Trước khi mọi sự bị đồn ra ngoài, chúng ta phải tiến hành thật nhanh. Em nghĩ sẽ chọn một hiệp sĩ hoặc cố vấn trong hội đồng của cha… người nào đó tử tế, có thể tin tưởng được và không quá tham vàng. Anh có cảm tình với ai không?” Turgon suy tính, song giọng nói nghẹn ứ sầu khổ, tan nát từ Fingon nhanh chóng đập tan sự tập trung của anh._

_“Vẫn còn một phương án.” Fingon tuyệt vọng nhìn xoáy vào đứa em trai. “Chỉ cần anh biến mất khỏi vùng đất này, mọi người sẽ không phải bận tâm hay đau khổ vì anh nữa.”_

_Thanh củi cháy dở gãy đôi rồi rơi xuống nền lò, làm tàn lửa bắn tung. Âm thanh khô khốc vẳng lại, hệt tiếng trái tim anh đang nứt rạn._

_Turgon im lặng, ngỡ như mình vừa rơi xuống một miệng giếng lạnh lẽo, tối om, sâu không thấy đáy. Lúc này không lời lẽ nào có thể lay chuyển Fingon. Anh sợ nếu càng ép anh trai, anh ấy sẽ chọn con đường biến mất._

_Hiệp sĩ tóc đen gục mặt vào hai bàn tay. Mắt anh nhức nhối vì những dòng lệ cố nén. Trong khoảnh khắc, anh ước gì mình có thể gánh hết nỗi đau đang hành hạ Fingon, cũng như trách nhiệm của người thừa kế, để Fingon có thể tự do đến bất kì nơi nào, yêu bất kì người nào. Turgon khao khát muốn nghe lại tiếng đàn hạc trong trẻo và những bài ca ngập tràn hân hoan của Fingon, chứ không phải tiếng thổn thức của anh ấy._

_“Làm ơn đừng.” Cuối cùng Turgon nói, chạm nhẹ vào phần bụng gồ lên của anh trai. Chuỗi xung động kì lạ truyền sang anh – có vẻ như đứa trẻ vừa đáp lại cú chạm. Trong khoảnh khắc, trái tim chất chứa sầu muộn thốt nhiên nhẹ bẫng. Hơi ấm từ linh hồn bé nhỏ kia lan toả khắp cơ thể anh, như thể một ngọn nến nhỏ xíu vừa được thắp lên giữa họ, những người có chung dòng máu. Turgon khép mắt, cảm nhận được mười ngón tay non nớt vừa nắm lấy tay mình, nửa trìu mến nửa tuyệt vọng._

Chú đừng bỏ cháu. _Chàng hiệp sĩ thoáng nghe giọng trẻ con văng vẳng bên tai, khẩn thiết, van nài, bi ai đến nhói lòng._ Làm ơn. Làm ơn cứu cha cháu.

_Chẳng rõ tự khi nào, anh đã khum tay ôm hẳn lấy bụng người đối diện. Những cảm xúc kì lạ lẫn lộn trong anh, pha giữa tội lỗi, sợ hãi, đau xót và kiên quyết. Turgon đột nhiên có cảm tưởng mình sẵn sàng chống lại cả thế giới để đứa trẻ được chào đời, và Fingon được hạnh phúc._

_Anh cúi đầu, hôn nhẹ lên trán anh trai rồi lau đi dòng lệ loáng ướt trên gò má anh ấy. “Fingon, em sẽ làm mọi cách để bảo vệ hai người. Em sẽ thuyết phục cha, chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau tìm cách. Chắc chắn phải có cách. Vậy nên, xin anh đừng biến mất.”_

_Tuy nhiên chỉ nửa tháng sau, từ một nguồn bí ẩn nào đó, tin đồn về đứa con của hai người thừa kế đã lan khắp hai lãnh địa, dồn Fingon và Maedhros vào đường cùng._

_Còn Turgon trở thành kẻ thất hứa_.  
.  
.  
.  
“Công tử cẩn thận!” Giọng Galdor đánh tan những kí ức tăm tối ám lấy anh. Turgon giật mình, chớp mắt như người tỉnh khỏi cơn mê lâu ngày, lờ mờ nhận ra chàng hiệp sĩ tóc nâu vừa kéo anh khỏi rìa một khe sâu náu mình dưới đám mâm xôi, bên dưới lổn nhổn đá tảng cùng những cành khô nhọn như mũi giáo. Kẻ nào sơ ý ngã xuống đó chắc chắn không thể lành lặn.

“Cảm ơn, Galdor. Ta bất cẩn quá.” Turgon thở hắt ra. Cơ thể anh rã rời đến mức anh không dám chắc nó còn thuộc về mình, còn đầu nhức buốt, ong ong vì thiếu ngủ lẫn phiền muộn. Lúc này anh không muốn gì hơn là được tựa người vào một thân cây nào đó, hoặc chỉ đơn giản được ngồi bệt xuống trảng cỏ, bất chấp nó ướt đẫm sương khuya. Mồ hôi túa ra sau cuộc hành trình khiến vải áo dính sát vào lưng anh, cảm giác nhớp nháp lạnh lẽo vô cùng khó chịu.

“Bờ sông còn bao xa?” Hiệp sĩ tóc đen hỏi, nghe giọng mình khản đặc.

“Chừng nửa dặm nữa. Cây cối đang thưa dần, chẳng mấy chốc dải rừng sẽ kết thúc bằng một triền dốc thoải.” Galdor hất mặt về phía những thân cây lờ mờ phía trước. “Chúng ta sắp đến điểm tận cùng lãnh địa, nếu đi tiếp lên phía Bắc sẽ là khu đồng hoang bên sông. Nhưng vẫn chưa thấy dấu hiệu nào của ngài Fingon… hay bất kì ai khác.”

“Có thể họ đã thoát khỏi Hithlum.” Turgon khẽ nói, với nỗ lực cố tỏ ra lạc quan. “Ta chưa bao giờ cưỡi ngựa vượt quá khu đồng hoang nọ, đường đó cũng dẫn đến lãnh địa Doriath phải không?”

“Tôi cũng hi vọng ngài Fingon thoát được. Thành trì Doriath còn rất xa. Qua đồng hoang và rừng già sẽ gặp đường mòn chếch hướng Tây Bắc. Sau đó tôi nghe nói đường mòn sẽ nhập vào đường cái, dẫn thẳng tới vùng đất lãnh chúa Thingol cai quản. Nghe nói ngài ấy luôn rộng cửa tiếp nhận di dân, dĩ nhiên trừ sát nhân, trộm cắp và cướp đường.” Galdor đáp, nỗi lo lắng không tên đong đầy trong mắt cậu. “Nhưng chúng ta vẫn phải chuẩn bị cho những tình huống xấu nhất. Không biết phía Duilin thế nào.”

Hiệp sĩ tóc đen đột ngột nhớ ra, một tia hi vọng nhỏ nhoi le lói trong anh. Anh thầm trách đầu óc mông lung của mình. Từ khi Fingon biến mất, có vẻ như Turgon không thể suy nghĩ mạch lạc được quá vài giây.

“Hai tháng trước, cha ta phái Glorfindel đến Doriath. Người muốn thiết lập lại liên minh như thời ông nội Finwë cai trị. Song đoàn sứ giả gặp vài trở ngại, Lãnh chúa Thingol đang bận truy quét lũ sói bên kia dãy núi, nên họ phải nán lại đợi ngài ta.” Anh nói, nhớ về lá thư cha vô tình để quên trong ngăn bàn phòng ngủ. Fingolfin không hề tiết lộ với cả Fingon lẫn Turgon về kế hoạch này, có vẻ cha muốn tiến hành âm thầm nhất có thể, đề phòng Fëanor cho rằng đó là động thái kết liên minh chuẩn bị chiến tranh. Người chỉ bảo Glorfindel có chút việc phải quay về lãnh địa của anh, một thung lũng nhỏ chếch phía Đông Nam Hithlum, kẹp giữa hai ngọn đồi thấp. Đó là vùng đất Glorfindel được ban tặng sau khi Fingolfin phong anh ta làm Hiệp sĩ cấp cao.

Turgon vẫn nhớ như in buổi phong tước. Năm đó Glorfindel hai mươi tuổi, trẻ trung và mạnh mẽ như một dòng thác mùa hạ, rực rỡ trong bộ áo giáp khảm những đoá hoa bằng vàng, được Lãnh chúa Fingolfin tin tưởng hết mực, nắm trong tay năm trăm quân tinh nhuệ, lãnh địa tuy hơi nhỏ nhưng vô cùng trù phú. Lại thêm vẻ đẹp rạng rỡ tựa vầng dương, thành tích bất bại trong mọi cuộc thi đấu kiếm, Glorfindel hệt như chàng hiệp sĩ hoàn mỹ bước ra từ những bài ca cổ. Anh ta từng là huyền thoại của vùng Hithlum, từng là niềm mơ ước của hàng trăm thiếu nữ từ quý tộc đến thường dân.

Tuy nhiên chàng hiệp sĩ ngời sáng với nụ cười tưởng như không bao giờ tắt trên môi ấy đã tan biến hai năm trước. Kể từ ngày Ecthelion vĩnh viễn tàn phế, Glorfindel thoắt già đi cả chục tuổi, trở thành một hiệp sĩ cứng rắn, u sầu và kiệm lời đến đáng sợ. Anh ta yêu cậu cận vệ trẻ bằng cả trái tim. Đêm trước khi xảy ra chuyện, Ecthelion còn vui vẻ kể với Galdor rằng họ sẽ đính hôn vào mùa xuân tới.

_“Anh không muốn trả thù chúng sao, Glorfindel?” Turgon hỏi lúc họ cùng ngồi trước y viện, tuyệt vọng chờ tin từ các y sư. “So về kiếm thuật, chẳng ai trong đám ô hợp đó sánh được anh. Celegorm chỉ giỏi những mánh gian xảo.”_

_“Trả thù à?” Glorfindel gằn giọng, mắt anh ta vằn tia đỏ còn bờ vai rộng run lên bần bật. Trông chàng hiệp sĩ tóc vàng đáng sợ như một vị thần thù hận sẵn sàng bóp nát người đối diện chỉ bằng tay không. “Trả thù thì chân Ecthelion có lành lặn lại được không? Tinh thần của cậu ấy có vẹn nguyên được như xưa không?… Nếu được, tôi sẵn sàng săn lùng chúng đến tận cùng thế giới, bêu đầu chúng lên cọc từng đứa một bất kể Lãnh chúa Fingolfin nói gì, bất kể sau đó tôi bị Chúa khước từ, bị ném xuống hoả ngục đi chăng. Tôi chỉ cần Ecthelion, không cần bất kì ai hay thứ gì khác. Nhưng cả cậu và tôi đều biết rõ, phép màu chưa từng tồn tại. Dẫu giờ tôi giết sạch chúng thì cậu ấy… Ecthelion vẫn…”_

_Lần đầu tiên và lần cuối cùng trong cuộc đời mình, chàng hiệp sĩ tóc vàng bật khóc. Tiếng gào thét đau đớn cùng cực của anh ta dường khiến cả pháo đài Hithlum rung chuyển, từ những mái tháp vĩ đại đến những viên gạch nhỏ bé sâu hút dưới nền hầm._

Trong thế giới nghiệt ngã này, không gì đủ sức xoa dịu nỗi đau của kẻ không thể bảo vệ người mình yêu thương. Kể cả việc trả thù. Turgon sợ rằng mình cũng sắp trở thành người như Glorfindel. Viễn cảnh bất lực nhìn anh trai rời xa từng chút một – để rồi đeo đẳng niềm hối hận suốt đời – như đang hiển hiện trước mắt anh.

“Trước khi xuất phát, Duilin cũng gửi nhạn cho Glorfindel, dẫu lúc đó chúng tôi không biết anh ta ở đâu.” Galdor khẽ bảo. Kí ức về chàng hiệp sĩ tóc vàng như từng đợt sóng vô hình khuấy động bầu không giá lạnh. Turgon biết Galdor đang hồi tưởng lại những năm tháng tươi đẹp đã trôi xa vào quá khứ. Glorfindel trở nên xa cách với hai người từ lúc đổi tính, dẫu ngày xưa họ từng rất thân thiết – dĩ nhiên thuở ấy có cả Ecthelion.

“Glorfindel có hồi âm không?” Turgon hỏi. Nếu anh ta có thể chi viện cho họ từ hướng Doriath thì tình thế dễ dàng xoay chuyển, quân của Celegorm sẽ không ngờ tới việc bị chặn phía trước.

Galdor cúi đầu, có vẻ buồn bã bất thường: ” Không, thưa công tử. Nhạn đưa thư cũng không quay lại. Tôi e ở Doriath đã xảy ra chuyện gì đó…”

Turgon ậm ừ, biết ý Galdor không muốn đề cập đến tình huống Glorfindel cố tình phớt lờ họ. Suy cho cùng, anh ta phục vụ Lãnh chúa Fingolfin chứ không phải Turgon, chỉ điều động quân khi có lệnh chính thức từ Lãnh chúa. Hơn nữa chuyện của Ecthelion năm đó có một phần lỗi từ Fingon – dẫu anh không cố ý.  _Chỉ là… anh ấy thường đâm đầu vào những rắc rối nhỏ. Song không ai ngờ mọi chuyện sau đó đã vượt quá kiểm soát, trở thành một cuộc hỗn chiến._  Chàng hiệp sĩ tóc đen cay đắng nghĩ. Tia hi vọng vừa le lói đã nhanh chóng bị dập tắt. Nếu Glorfindel đã từ chối đáp lời, họ không còn cách nào khác là tiếp tục kế hoạch ban đầu – tìm ra Fingon trước khi Celegorm bắt kịp.

_Chúng ta sẽ bị áp đảo hoàn toàn nếu thực sự xảy ra đụng độ._

Turgon hướng mắt lên tán rừng tối sẫm, chờ đợi một cánh nhạn xuất hiện. Sau lớp lớp thân cây già cỗi, chân trời phía Đông hửng sắc huyết dụ và xanh cô-ban, những vì sao cũng dần nhoà đi. Song chừng nào mặt trời chưa xua tan màn sương dày phủ trên thung lũng, cái lạnh cùng bóng tối vẫn ngoan cố nán lại khu rừng.

“Ngài có thể tựa vào tôi. Chúng ta bắt buộc phải nghỉ một chút. Ngài sẽ không muốn đụng độ đội quân của Celegorm trong tình trạng này, công tử Turgon.” Galdor nhẹ nhàng nói, một tay chống cán giáo, một tay kéo Turgon dựa sát vào cậu, đến độ anh có thể nghe tiếng hai trái tim hối hả hoà chung nhịp đập, cũng như từng hơi thở dồn dập, gấp gáp của cậu.  _Cậu ấy cũng kiệt quệ chẳng kém gì ngươi._  Turgon nghĩ, cảm giác tội lỗi hoà cùng sự xấu hổ bắt đầu tấn công anh.  _Lẽ ra ngươi phải quan tâm đến người mình yêu hơn._

Gió thốc qua từng đợt, buốt thấu xương. Họ chia nhau bình nước cùng vài mẩu bánh mì cũ, đoạn nép vào gốc cây sồi cổ thụ có bộ rễ vĩ đại nhất Turgon từng thấy, tránh khỏi gió lạnh và cảnh giác đề phòng có kẻ bám đuôi. Hai cơ thể tựa sát dưới lớp áo choàng rách tả tơi, giúp nhau chống lại hơi giá trước buổi bình minh. Bàn tay đặt trên vai anh bám đầy bùn đất, chi chít vết cào xước rớm máu, song hơi ấm toả ra từ nó vẫn vẹn nguyên, lặng lẽ xoa dịu trái tim rát bỏng của Turgon như thể họ đang ngồi cạnh nhau trong khu vườn của lãnh chúa Fingolfin, vào một buổi chiều yên bình xa xăm nào đó.

_Giá như có thể quay ngược thời gian._  Turgon vương vất hoài niệm.  _Không ngờ mình lại nhớ những khoảnh khắc chỉ có hai người đến vậy. Khi chúng ta không bị vướng bận bởi nỗi sợ hãi hay đau buồn, cũng không cần phải căng mình lên chờ đợi như lúc này. Khi đó, thời gian tưởng như thuộc về chúng ta._

“Galdor.” Vị hiệp sĩ tóc đen bất giác lên tiếng. Anh khó thể dằn nén những cảm xúc cuộn trào trong mình, những cảm xúc được gợi lên từ cơ thể ấm áp đang nép sát vào anh. “Ta muốn nói với cậ… em từ rất lâu rồi.”

“Vâng, thưa công tử?” Vị hiệp sĩ tóc nâu ngước lên, cặp đồng tử ngọc lục đăm đăm nhìn anh, nửa ngạc nhiên nửa hồi hộp, như thể cậu đã đoán trước anh sắp nói gì. Turgon hít vào một hơi, mùi cỏ lá hăng hăng hoà cùng mùi hương đặc trưng trên tóc cậu ùa đến làm tim anh lạc nhịp. Trong giây lát, anh ngỡ mình trở lại là công tử nhỏ dưới gốc táo đơm hoa ngày nào.  _Sau này, lấy ta đi._

“Một khi tất cả những chuyện này kết thúc, anh trai ta và thành Hithlum được an toàn, em có đồng ý lấy ta không?”

Trong khoảnh khắc, Galdor sững sờ nhìn anh, mắt cậu mở to, môi mấp máy như muốn nói gì đó. Song không có lời nào thốt ra – hoặc giả mọi ngôn từ lúc ấy đều đã trở nên vô nghĩa với hai người.

Cảm xúc mãnh liệt thoáng chốc đang dần nhường chỗ cho lý trí. Turgon chợt sợ Galdor sẽ nghĩ anh phát điên đến nơi.  _Ngươi đang làm gì vậy?_  Giọng trách móc vẳng bên tai anh. Một trận gió nữa thốc qua vòm rừng, nghe như tiếng khóc than nỉ non ai oán.  _Anh trai ngươi chưa rõ sống chết ra sao, và ngươi ở đây cầu hôn. Huống gì Galdor xứng đáng được nhận lời cầu hôn ấy trong tình huống khác yên bình, trọng thể hơn._

Không gian hoàn toàn tĩnh lặng, cả gió cũng ngừng than van trên lá. Hồ như cả thế giới đều nín thở chờ ánh ban mai đầu tiên chiếu rọi. Và rồi vầng dương từ từ ló rạng giữa hai đỉnh núi lam mờ phía trời Đông, xua những đám mây xám tan tác, chậm rãi đẩy lùi bóng tối dưới tán rừng bằng thứ ánh sáng màu ngà huyền ảo. Turgon nhận ra hai má người đối diện đang ửng hồng. Đoạn cậu cụp mắt xuống, hàng mi dài phủ bóng lên đôi mắt xanh ngọc, tóc mái xoã quanh. Biểu cảm lúc ấy của Galdor khiến Turgon khao khát được khum tay ôm lấy khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ của cậu, vùi mặt vào mái tóc nâu mềm mượt và đặt lên bờ môi ngọt ngào kia một nụ hôn. Tuy nhiên, anh buộc mình phải kiên nhẫn đợi câu trả lời.

Lời hồi đáp chỉ vừa đủ nghe, nhưng rõ ràng từng câu từng chữ. “Vâng, công tử Turgon.”

“Ta yê…” Lời Turgon bị cắt ngang giữa chừng, và cả nụ hôn của họ cũng vậy, bởi cánh nhạn vừa đáp xuống vai Galdor.

Hiệp sĩ tóc nâu gần như nhảy dựng lên, vội vàng quay sang gỡ mẩu giấy buộc ở chân chim. Turgon thở dài, thầm tiếc nuối khoảnh khắc dang dở, song cái mím môi cùng vẻ nghiêm trọng trong cách Galdor đọc thư đã nhanh chóng kéo anh về thực tại. Thực tại nghiệt ngã không cách chi tránh được. “Duilin bảo sao?”

“Công tử, chúng ta phải lên đường ngay. Hết thời gian rồi.” Galdor hối hả chống cán giáo để đứng dậy. Mắt cậu tối sầm, tay siết chặt cán giáo đến nỗi các khớp ngón trắng bệch. “Celegorm đã bắt kịp ngài Fingon ở bờ sông Sirion.”

Turgon sững sờ mất vài giây. Cảm giác như bị sét đánh trúng. Điều anh lo sợ nhất cuối cùng đã trở thành hiện thực.  _Quả nhiên thánh thần đã bỏ rơi vùng đất ngoài rìa. Lời khấn nguyện của ta không đến được Chúa Trời._

“Người của chúng ta liệu có đến kịp không?” Turgon hỏi vội. Chiều hôm trước, anh đã nhờ Duilin gửi tin đến hai toán quân do Rog chỉ huy – họ xuất phát cùng ngày với anh, nhận nhiệm vụ tìm kiếm người thừa kế thành Hithlum ở khu vực gần biên giới với Formenos và Nargothrond. Vì e ngại quân Formenos cản trở, Turgon đã để Rog đem theo hầu hết đội cận vệ của anh. Những vụ đụng độ lẻ tẻ giữa binh sĩ hai lãnh địa không phải chưa từng xảy ra.

“Tôi e không kịp đâu, công tử. Họ và chúng ta ở hai đầu lãnh địa Hithlum.” Chàng trai tóc nâu nói nhanh, gạt một cành cây loà xoà chắn đường. ” Dẫu cánh nhạn truyền tin bay nhanh hết sức và không gặp cản trở, Rog vẫn mất ít nhất một ngày để quay ngược lại. Giờ chúng ta chỉ có thể nhân danh lãnh chúa Fingolfin để ngăn lũ nhà Fëanor – dải đất ven sông vẫn thuộc quyền kiểm soát của ngài.”

“Luật lệ các lãnh chúa đặt ra vô nghĩa với sói hoang, Galdor ạ.” Turgon đáp, sự khao khát thôi thúc anh đặt tay lên đốc kiếm đã quay trở lại, hệt như lúc nhìn thấy Celegorm cưỡi ngựa qua trảng rừng. Anh muốn tự tay xé toạc vẻ kiêu ngạo của hắn, bắt hắn nếm trải điều hắn làm với người cận vệ trẻ tuổi hai năm trước.  _Mình phải trả thù cho Ecthelion. Và nếu hắn dám chạm vào một sợi tóc của anh Fingon.._. “Dã thú chỉ khuất phục kẻ mạnh hơn nó.”

“Tôi hiểu cảm giác của ngài… và chuyện của Ecthelion. Nhưng tình hình lúc này đã giống như một hòn than âm ỉ, bất cứ việc gì chúng ta làm đều tạo cho Fëanor cơ hội phát động chiến tranh.” Galdor khẩn khoản. “Xin ngài đừng để cơn giận dữ lấn át mình.”

“Ta sẽ không làm vậy.” Turgon nhẹ giọng, rồi thầm nói thêm  _Với điều kiện con sói kia không chọn đối thoại bằng răng nanh hay móng vuốt. Ta thà tin chuyện con ngựa biết bay còn hơn việc Celegorm chịu đứng yên nói chuyện trong hoà bình._  
.  
.  
.  
_Thuở Fingon chưa nhận lấy gánh nặng của người thừa kế lãnh địa, hai anh em họ thường trốn khỏi pháo đài, thoả sức khám phá mọi ngóc ngách trong thành. Từ khu chợ đông đúc nhộn nhịp, thư viện trang nghiêm ám mùi giấy cũ, nhà thờ quạnh quẽ có những tấm bia mộ bạc phếch vì mưa gió, và trảng rừng bao la đủ thứ kì hoa dị thảo. Song hình ảnh duy nhất in đậm trong trí nhớ của Turgon, suốt những tháng ngày trẻ dại lẽo đẽo theo anh trai ấy, là bóng lưng của anh. Khi anh bước đi thật chậm phia trước để cậu nhóc theo kịp, khi anh bước qua chắn cho cậu khỏi mối nguy nào đó, khi anh cúi xuống và nhẹ nhàng bảo để anh cõng về cho nhanh._

_Vì sức khoẻ yếu từ khi sinh Turgon, mẹ họ gần như không rời khỏi toà tháp. Thành thử với cậu nhóc Turgon, Fingon vừa là anh trai vừa là mẹ. Cha bận trăm công ngàn việc, cả ngày chỉ có hai anh em quấn quít với nhau. Giữa họ không tồn tại bất kì bí mật nào. Nếu bị ai mắng, Turgon sẽ lập tức nhào vào lòng anh ủ ê cả buổi, trong khi anh nhẹ xoa đầu và thì thầm an ủi. Nếu bị thương trong lúc luyện tập, Turgon cũng sẽ cắn răng chịu đựng, không khóc không than cho tới khi gặp Fingon. Nếu muốn đi chơi rừng, muốn thử cưỡi ngựa, muốn vào thư viện, muốn nếm rượu táo thay vì uống sữa, muốn kể những câu chuyện trẻ con không đầu không cuối, muốn được hôn lên trán trước khi ngủ, Turgon đều nói với Fingon đầu tiên. Chắc chắn anh sẽ chiều theo cậu, bất kể ước muốn đó trái khoáy đến đâu._

_Turgon chưa từng tưởng tượng ra một thế giới thiếu đi Fingon. Mối quan hệ khăng khít giữa họ không thay đổi kể cả khi hai người dần lớn lên, nhận lấy những địa vị mới, trách nhiệm mới, niềm vui mới và cả nỗi đau mới._

_Có một lần, do muốn hái vài đoá anh thảo mọc cheo leo trên sườn dốc để tặng mẹ, Turgon hụt chân ngã xuống một rãnh đất khá sâu. Nếu là người lớn sẽ nhanh chóng thoát ra được, song vách đất lại quá cao so với một đứa trẻ năm tuổi. Trời mỗi lúc một ngả về chiều, cái rãnh tối tăm đầy giun bọ không khác gì địa ngục. Mới đầu cậu nhóc còn gan lì cố gắng không khóc. Nhưng chẳng mấy chốc do vừa sợ hãi, vừa đau đớn vì vết thương ở chân, cậu không kìm nén được dòng lệ của mình nữa._

_Mọi nỗi tủi hờn, đau đớn, tuyệt vọng chỉ tan biến khi giọng Fingon vọng xuống, cùng một bàn tay ấm áp nhẹ xoa đầu, dịu dàng trấn an cậu. Rồi anh trèo hẳn xuống rãnh đất, dễ dàng đưa cậu ra khỏi cái địa ngục tối hù đó. Mắt sưng húp vì khóc nhiều nên Turgon không nhìn rõ biểu cảm trên khuôn mặt Fingon, song cậu cảm nhận được nỗi lo lắng xen lẫn vui mừng trong hàng trăm câu lẩm bẩm của anh. Anh gọi cậu là con quỷ nhỏ, là tên ngốc liều lĩnh, là thằng nhóc muốn anh chết vì lo lắng, là dê con bất trị không bao giờ chịu ngồi yên, và rằng nếu không tìm được cậu, anh chỉ có nước gieo mình xuống vực cho rồi._

_Turgon chỉ nhớ được chừng ấy, trước khi sự mệt mỏi đánh gục cậu. Cậu nhanh chóng ngả đầu vào tấm lưng vững chãi của anh, tận hưởng hơi ấm và mùi hương quen thuộc, dẫu lớp vải áo và mái tóc dài tết dây vàng đã ướt bết mồ hôi. Lúc đó vầng dương tháng bảy đã xế về nửa trời phía Tây, lơ lửng giữa hai đỉnh núi như một hòn lửa bỏng rẫy. Đường về Hithlum dài hơn cậu nhớ, hai anh em dường cứ bước mãi, bước mãi mà vẫn chưa thể ra khỏi cánh đồng lúa mạch nhuốm đỏ tà dương._

_Cậu không biết anh đã cõng mình đi được bao lâu, chỉ biết nắng chiều hôm ấy rất gắt. Mồ hôi anh vã ra như tắm, nhưng anh không nghỉ lại lần nào, dù chỉ vài giây lấy hơi. Mãi sau này cậu mới biết trên đường đi tìm cậu, con ngựa của Fingon vấp phải rễ cây. Lúc ngã, anh may mắn không bị nó đè trúng, song chân cũng bị thương vì đá dăm sắc nhọn._

_Với đôi chân chảy máu, dưới ánh nắng hạ đỏ rực rát bỏng, anh cõng cậu đi hết một con đường._

_Với trái tim đập dồn như muốn nổ tung vì cả ân hận lẫn yêu thương, dưới vầng dương chói chang tựa quầng lửa năm đó, trên đồng lúa mạch vàng trải dài bất tận, Turgon đã thầm hứa với anh, một lời hứa rồi đây sẽ theo cậu suốt đời. Ngay cả khi định mệnh tàn nhẫn len vào giữa họ._

_“Fingon, em không muốn làm gánh nặng như thế này mãi. Lần sau, hãy để em bảo vệ anh.”_


End file.
